Taking on the magical world
by Abdirah
Summary: Caelum Lovegood is born into the Harry Potter universe and he has memories from his past life. With knowledge of how future events are going to play, what does he plan to do? Advance Chapters On: patreon/Abdirah Please Support Me On: kofi/Abdirah Line Of Communication: discord/nhrCnt
1. Chapter 1: New Life

I have lead a pretty dull life on earth. I was just your average high school student, it was not that I was not smart, it was just that school did not grab my attention. That is my life for you, nothing really did grab my attention. Even my death was not attention grabbing, I did not save anyone or die to some evil plot against me, I just passed away in my sleep.

I woke up to complete darkness and I could not move or for that matter feel my body, all I could do was think.

"So, this is what happens when you die, nothingness. Well my life was boring as hell, I just wished my life was a bit more magical." I sight to myself "I guess all that is left to do is sleep, go into eternal sleep." I say to myself as I drift off to sleep.

Then it was as if my wish was heard, since I felt I was grabbed and throw.

I woke up again to complete light and this time I felt my body and I could feel again because I got smacked on the ass and gave a yelp of pain. I stared daggers at the person who smacked me.

"Congratulations Mrs. Lovegood, it is a health boy." the woman who smacked said as she handed me over to a beautiful woman with golden hair, silver eyes and a pale skin tone.

"Thank you healer" the woman who seems to be my mother replied.

"I shall get you some potions so that you will be able to move about, and should I let your husband in?" the healer asks my mother

"Yes, thank you again." my mother says, and the healer runs along.

A man steps inside after the healer left who had shoulder length hair and looked slightly cross-eyed.

"Xenophilius come look our son." my mother says to the man who is my father and hands me over to him.

My father looks at me and you can feel the happiness oozing out of him.

"Okay give him back to me" my mother says immediately to my father

"But I barely held him" my father says

"Hem, are you fighting me for my son?" my mother asks him

"No, no here you go" my father says shakily

That got a good laugh out of me, and my father looks at me like I throw all his face away. My mother also laughs, and my father gives me back to my mother.

My mother brings me closer to her chest and looks lovely at me with a bright smile on her tired face. It feels nice to have parents who loves me, in my past life I had a nasty step-mom and a foolish old man for a father who did not give a moment out of his life for me.

"You have the same eyes as your mammy, and they are intelligent and so clear just like the sky. That is what I am going to name you, Caelum it means sky in Latin." my mother says

"Good naming my dear" my father says

My mother says, "Of course it is, and I am naming all the other children we have."

My father vigorously nods his head. I see now who is in charge of the house.

At that moment the healer comes back in with some flasks with different colored liquid inside.

"Here you go dear, just drink these and you can rest and tomorrow you shall be released." the healer says as she gives my mother the potions to drink.

"I should run along, I need to work on writing the quibbler, I will pick up the both of you tomorrow morning how does that sound dear?" my father asks

"Yes, run along honey, I shall see you tomorrow" my mother says sleepily

My father heads out, then healer takes me away from my sleeping mother and puts me in crib right next to her, she to leaves and silently closes the door, leaving me to think by myself.

I cannot believe it, I am in the harry potter universe, but how? Was it because I wished my life was magical and that being sent to this universe, but how could I end up in a fiction book world? Is the Multiverse theory talked about in the marvel comics true or is this just an illusion? You know what, fuck that here I am, part of the wizarding world, I am going to enjoy myself and throw myself into studying magic, finally I can have a life that is not BORING!

And forget my past life, it was shitty as hell and there was no one I cared about in it, so I am now CAELUM LOVEGOOD!

But first before I shake this world up, let's go to sleep.

For the first time ever, Dus... no Caelum felt alive.

I woke up feeling like I would fly away from whoever was holding me.

I looked around where I was, I was being held by my mother in seats that are apparently not bolted.

"We have arrived at Ottery St Catchpole" said the conductor at the front my parents get up and they seem to run out of the bus, then I know we are on the knight bus, I have no idea how somebody did not die on this bus.

"Have a good day Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood and be careful of those death eaters." says the conductor who I think is Stanley Shunpike, my parents are already rushing down the steps of the bus and do not reply back to him.

After we get of the knight bus, it zoomed away. "I told you we should have done side-along-apparition instead of taking that damnable bus." my father says in a low voice

"There is no way we are doing that I am not going to have my baby splinched." my mother says loudly

My father shut up and walk home, I have to say it is a weird shaped home, but this is where I will be spending my life for now on. Our house is shaped like a rook and it is hidden amongst the hills and surrounded by gardens with what I think are magical plants.


	2. Chapter 2: Magic

We entered into the house that I will be living in for the foreseeable future. My mother sat me down and fed me milk, changed my diapers, put me in my crib.

I have to say I did feel ashamed but having a new magical life over weights all the humiliation.

I stayed in my bed for quite the while and felt bored so then I tried to move myself, but my baby muscles and bone do not seem up to the task.

I sighed to myself, it seems like I am not going to get started on magic right away.

I think to myself, what can I do. Then I think about all those wuxia novels I read and the first thing you have to do on your cultivation journey is meditate.

I have to say I feel quite gleeful of my intellect and at that moment, reading all those books felt like it was not a waste of time.

I got comfortable in my blanket and closed my eyes, my goal is to first sense the magic in me and around me, then my second goal is to control the magic in me and around me, after that we will see what we can do after that.

I spent the next few weeks trying to clear my head and hoping I have a sudden epiphany and that I will be able to see the mana in me and in nature but clearing my mind for a few minutes is a real challenge!

So far, all I have to show for my efforts is that I have only been able to clear my mind for 40 minutes, then I would doze off to sleep, stupid baby body, that is the second challenge, I have to sleep for hours upon hours, so that means I cannot get much done.

Besides that, I had a pleasant surprise when Ms. Weasley can to congratulate my mother for a successful delivery. I totally forgotten we live near the Weasley family and I have to say I really did like Ms. Weasley, when I was reading the books, she was how I secretly imagined my mom would have been like if she was alive, when I read the books as a kid.

We also had a few warlocks and witches, who had questionable sanity, come by to add to my father's newspaper.

A woman that looked like my mother but slightly older also came by and she and my mother had a heated argument at the door steps of our house, I really did wish that I could get out of my crib so that I can caught what they were saying but alas the woman left and this baby body does not want to work.

My mother came back into the house and hastily closed all the locks we had at our door, my father came to her and comforted her the best he could, then she came to me and picked me out of my crib and held me tight to her chest.

My mother looked as if she was looking far away into the distance, then she spoke me, but it felt like she was convincing herself "Do not worry, mother is not going to allow them to take me from you."

My mother then fed me, changed my diapers, put me back in my crib leaving me to think to myself.

Who was that woman, she looked so similar to my mother, was she mother's sister? It seems there is a big mystery surrounding mother, in the books mother died to a spell backfiring, it looks like that there was more to it.

All in all, this is very worrying, and I do not want my new life to be ruined so I need to get stronger!

With new found conviction I throw myself into meditating and trying to sense the magic in me and around me.

Finally, after 3 months at it I can finally sense the magic in me and all around me!

I do not know how I did it, but I was carrying on meditating, wondering if this was all pointless but I decided to continue since I had nothing to do because I could not walk yet, and I had nothing much to do in my bed.

Then suddenly it was like I awakened an eye, a third eye, since I could see it.

It was really beautiful, that I cannot stop hanging my mouth wide open, staring wide eyes all around me and trying to absorb it all in.

I look deep into myself and I could see it, magic coursing in me.

I try to somehow grab it and I succeed but I let it go right away because I get hit with a sudden terrible headache.

Even with the terrible headache, I cannot help but feel gleeful, my stupid plan succeeded.

I try to calm down and review what is going on.

It seems like I awakened a third eye and I can see magic now, but that is nowhere in the books.

You know what fuck the books, I drink all that bullshit when I was a kid but when I read it again as a teenager, I had some serious questions like how could some kids defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time and how does a muggle-blood like Hermione know more about magic than pure-bloods like Draco who is from a noble family, like what the hell was he doing for 11 years, sitting around?

All I can trust in the books is the plot I know, but besides that I need to question everything else the books have to say about the wizarding world and magic.

Anyways what was that serious headache I got when I tried to grab the magic in my body?

I try the other approach and try to grab the magic in the environment but it seems not to listen to me so I grab it forcefully and then it just slips away, then I grab it forcefully again and this time I tried to put into my body but I let it go right away because it felt like I was becoming very bloated and would blow up in a mess of blood and flesh any second if I did not let it go, I do not want to die this early into my new life.

This time I try to grab the magic in my body again since I had some success with it.

I grab the magic in my body and continue to grab more since I do not feel like I would die, I grab more and more trying to collect all of my magic in my body in one location. Then the terrible headache comes back, and I force myself to continue to grab more magic in body until I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3: Classification

I woke up feeling like my mind was elevated, then I looked deep into myself with my third eye, yes that is what I am calling it, and magic was coursing in me just like before but this time I felt like I could control part of it and make it do what I want.

I play around with the magic that I can control so far, first I want to try a spell immediately, but I remember that I know none, so I play around with it in my body, then I notice that my body seems to absorb the magic I have control of and I am hit with a breath of fresh air and I feel so alive.

Interesting, I can use my magic to strengthen my body, mm.

After I my body absorbs the rest of the magic I have control of, some magic from the environment comes trickling back into my body slowly.

I think to myself at that moment and gather up what I know so far.

The magic in the environment does not listen to my mental prowess, I think since it is not mine I cannot control it. I think that the magic must be in my body for it to be mine and so that it can be controlled, and I cannot stuff too much into my body or I will blow up.

So far, I have control over a part of my magic, I am going to make what I have control of until now a unit of measurement for myself, so far I have control of 1 unit of magic and I think I have 5 more units that I do not, let's make that my goal, get control of the rest of the magic in my body.

I spent the rest of the week feeling mentally elevated and with a splitting headache, it is really weird going from a high then to a low, but I am done, I now have control of all the magic in my body.

I was also able to make a discovery, every time I use up my magic I keep a little bit more in my body, it is not a full unit of magic, but it is progress and I can see my road to ruling the wizarding world becoming ever more closer, ha-ha.

My mother comes to my crib and picks me up, I smile and play with her, we continue this for a while me making baby gurgling sounds and my mother smiling and laughing happily.

After me play for a while, my mother feds me and lays me on the floor of the house and lets me crawl around, yes, I can crawl at 4 months, it seems like this is one of the perks of using magic to strengthen my body.

Finally, after spending months inside a crib I can taste freedom, I get a move on since I want to find every little secret in my new house but after crawling a few paces my mother grabs me and says to me "That is enough exercise my little man, back to your crib."

Feeling god smacked I am put back into my crib and my mother rans along before I can put in my protest.

I sigh to myself, there is not much I can do in my baby body.

I am three-years-old now, I was able to clear up a lot of stuff up. First, I now know where I fit in the timeline of the wizarding world, it was on Halloween when I was 2 years old that I heard my father shout happily that he-who-must-not-be-named was defeated by the Potter boy, so that makes me a year older than Harry Potter.

I also have a little sister who is over a year old, its Luna Lovegood. I always wanted a sibling in my past life and who better to have as a sibling than Luna, I really liked her character in the books, she my come across weird at first but once you get to know her, she is loveable, the most loveable side character in the harry potter serious in my view.

I have continued to carry out my so called magic exercise, but ever since I got control of 10 units of magic it was like I meet a barrier and could not get another unit of magic in my body.

I have a nagging feeling that it's my understanding of magic that is holding me back, since I know nothing of magic for far.

I decided that since I do not think that there is classification for the levels of wizards and witches, I am going to make things easier for myself, and classify my magic, so level 1 is 1 unit to 10 units, 11 units of magic until the next barrier is level 2, and 0 units of magic will be level 0 I will assign that level for the muggles.

I am now able to start learning magic with my mother.

At one-year-old I tried to sneak in books on magic from my mother study, but I got caught red-handed and ever since then my mother has kept a eye out.

After no other solution, I cried my eyes out, I will have you know there was no other way. My mom was only able to calm me down after we agreed she will teach me all about magic theory when I am three-years-old.

Not a bad deal since Fred and George Weasley, who I hang out with do not know nothing about magic since their mother would not allow it.


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Training (1)

I go into my mother's study room, and it is an amazing sight, there is all kinds of books on magic in my mother's study ranging from charm, potions, transfiguration, herbology, occlumency, legilimency, alchemy and even some books on the dark arts.

I sit down on a chair across from my mother who is sitting in front of a desk.

I cannot hold back myself and what to starting on magic right away, so I ask my mother "what are we going to start with?"

My mother smiles at me and she says, "We will meditate first!"

I whine "I want to do magic"

My mother holds her hands up to calm me down "This is the most important step in your magic training, you must awaken your third eye first, it allows you to see the natural energy around you and in you or you will be practically blind when it comes to practicing magic."

"I already did" I said with my nose up in the air

"WHAT, but how?" my mother asks

I already had an excuse ready for anybody who found out, especially for Dumbledore, but it stings to lie to my mother still it beats the alternative, my mother finding out of my past life.

"Ever since I was born I could see all those pretty lights in me and around me." I say innocently

My mother laughs happily and says to herself "My little baby is a genius, it took me 2 days to awaken my third eye, but he was born with it open already!"

I feel dazed, dang, I think I am trash when it comes to magic, I took over 3 months and my mother only took only 2 days.

"Okay now I will teach you how to get your natural energy under control." my mother says

"I already did." I say happily expecting to shock my mother again

But on the contrary my mother asks me slowly "How did you get your natural energy under control."

Feeling like I am about to get into trouble, I say "I just grabbed it"

My mother gets up from her chair and comes to me and touches me with one finger on the forehead, I suddenly feel a cold sensation slowly creep into my mind and then as suddenly as it came it left.

My mother looks at me and says, "You only came out with some mental strains, I have to say you are very lucky."

My mother hugs me and says, "Don't do that ever again, you could have shattered your mind and become a retard."

My mother lets me go and I keep my head down and say "I am sorry mom"

My mother sighs and says to me, "Magic can be amazing but at the same time very dangerous, you must make sure that you not only double check but triple check what you are going to do, okay?"

"Yes, anyways what was that cold sensation I felt?" I ask after I see that my berating is done

My mother laughs and explains to me "It is an advance form of legilimency I developed, unlike the legilimency that other use where you get to see random thoughts my legilimency lets you see a person whole life like a book."

Feeling as if my secret was found out I ask, "You saw my whole life?"

"No baby, that would shatter your mind, I just looked at your mental fortitude." my mother gets up "Okay wait here, I am going to get you a potion to heal the mental strains"

After a while my mother comes back with a flask and makes me drink it, then she sits back down at her chair and faces me

"Okay now tell me what else you have been up to or do I need to read your mind to make you spill all your past deeds?" my mother ask strictly

I spill everything that I did to my mother since I do not want anyone invading my mind, on a side note I really need learn occlumency, fast.

My mother looks both proud of me and angry "Let me explain the things you did, first, what you did when you let your body absorb the natural energy you got control of was called channeling, and I must say, I am proud of you for finding out of that, channeling gives you two benefits, first it allows you to have better magic resistance, meaning you can get hit with more spells until you go down, second it allows you to get use to natural energy so that you can put more into your body. That bloated feeling you had was because your body could not handle that much natural energy."

I ask my mother "Wait I thought that this natural energy stuff makes me stronger."

My mother smiles and says, "No, you are confusing natural energy with life energy, which you do not need to worry about since there is nobody who practice it on this realm."

I ask my mother " Can you explain these energies and how do you know things most people don't know about?"

"There are two different types of energies found everywhere, and in every realm, there is natural energy found all around us and only a select few can absorb it, control it, and make wonders with it. Then there is life energy found in all living things it is the stuff like as you said, make you stronger. I will not answer your other question because the more you know the more danger you will be in, if you ever want to help mother you must become a legendary wizard."

My mother looks at me and sighs then she says, "It is an impossible task since there is none in this realm and mother is also not there yet, but if you want to stand a chance to help my case you must become a legendary wizard or else there is not much you can do."


	5. Chapter 5: Starting Training (2)

The mystery continues to build on, I take in all that my mother said and my mind spins, I have so many questions and so much I need to learn but my mother is right, if there is one law that is true where ever you go is that your strength decides all.

Anyways I first need to live through the rise of Voldemort and I need to realize my dream, ruling the wizarding world, it a new life why don't I have big aspiration.

As I come to that realization, my mother smiles and says, "It good that you were able to realize that, I know you are very smart and by hook or by crook you will reach great heights."

"Now then I can see you are very inpatient to start learning about magic, but this is the final piece I have to say, I see that you were able to piece together some sort of power ranking system so let me clarify things for you. You are correct that muggles have 0 unit of natural energy, meaning that they are at level 0, then there is level 1 as you found out, they have from 1 unit of natural energy to 10 unit of natural energy. After that we have level 2 and level 3, the both of them including level 1 fall under the name, novice wizard and witches. Level 2 has 11 unit of natural energy to 25 unit of natural energy, then level 3 has 26 unit of natural energy to 50 unit of natural energy."

After my mother says all that I ask my burning question I had, "So mother where does a squib fall under?"

My mother raised an eyebrow then pinches my check and she says, "Good observation, a squib only has the little bit of natural energy that they are born with, but they are unable to absorb natural energy, so most of the time they would waste the little bit of natural energy that they have with on accidents of uncontrolled magic as kids."

I ask another question I had, "Mother why it is that I am stuck at 10 units of natural energy and that I am unable to absorb any more natural energy?"

My mother says, "It is simple, you do not have enough understanding of magic to move on."

So, my assumption was correct.

I could not hold myself back, so I asked, "Can we start now?"

My mother laughs and says, "Yes"

My mother first teaches me how to gain control of my natural energy, it is slow but safe, I still cannot help but have shivers thinking about what would have happened if things went wrong.

"We will start with potions first, you will also learn herbology which includes not just harvesting the magical plants but how to raise them as well. You will also learn about magical creatures, I will be covering everything about them including their habitats, their weakness, and how to harvest them."

After my mother says all that she looks at me and asks if I have any questions.

I ask "What about spells and I want to learn occlumency"

My mother looks at my strictly and says, "What did I tell you about magic?"

I reply back "Magic can be amazing but at the same time very dangerous, you must make sure that you not only double check but triple check what you are going to do."

My mother nods her head and says, "It is good that you remembered what I said, you must not rush when it comes to magic but very tread carefully."

"If you do well in potions, herbology, and magical creatures, I will teach you spell theory on charms, transfiguration, and even the dark arts if I see that you are responsible."

I feel shocked because in the harry potter books the dark arts are a big taboo, so I ask, "Is aint the dark art forbidden and evil"

My mother laughs at me and says, "Only fools would think that, did you know that over 80% of all offensive and powerful fall under quote on quote the dark arts."

My mother sighs and says to me, "Magic is a force of nature, it is pure and free, it is the user's intentions that decides if his or her magic is evil, and anyways do you really want to fight with sticks while your enemy attacks you with a sharp sword?"

I lower my head and berate myself for my stupidity, in the near future I will be facing the greatest dark wizard of this century and I do not think I have the plot armor or the stupid luck of our heroes; Harry, Ron, and Hermione so I better relay on myself.

My mother continued on talking, "As I was saying potions, herbology, and magical creatures then spell theory on charms, transfiguration, and the dark arts, after that I will teach you occlumency and legilimency. At school you can practice real spells where they have a healer nearby, during the summers I will teach you runes, arithmancy, and my personal favorite and specialty, spell crafting."

My mother asks me if I have any more questions on my education plan. I reply no, since I am quite happy with what I will be learning.

"Good, we shall begin your studies tomorrow so rest today." my mother tells me

I head out to leave my mother's study when my mother calls out to me and says, "Caelum, the topic of awakening the third eye and meditating stays between us, okay?"

I nod my head readily, there is no way I am going to tell another soul, I fear even Dumbledore does not know about this stuff.

"Do not worry you can teach it to my grandchildren and my daughter-in-law." my mother says laughingly

I reply back exasperatedly "Mother I am not getting married any time soon, I am 3 years old."

I leave my mother's study and ran along to meet Fred and George Weasley, to brag about how I get to start learning about magic.


	6. Chapter 6: Potions, Herbology, and Magic

I was in the outdoors playing some pranks on some unassuming muggles in the village with Fred and George Weasley.

I brag to them "You will not believe it, but my mother is starting to teach me some magic tomorrow."

Fred looks at me suspiciously and says, "What, no way, my mother did not even allow Bill to touch any books on magic and he has two years until he will be going to Hogwarts."

"I will be learning potions, herbology, and magical creatures, if I do well on those I will move on to spell theory on charms, and transfiguration." I say

Although Fred and George are my best mate, there is no may I am going to tell them or any one for that matter that my mother is teaching me the dark arts, there is just too much mistrust against it and it is for good reasons, all dark lords that raised up where masters at the dark arts.

"Wow, we need to have a good talk with our father, he might be able to convene our mother to teach us too, right Fred?" says George

"No way is mother going to let us learn anything, she is scared we will just end up in St. mungo's." says Fred

"Yeah, you are right twin. Hey, why don't we learn from you mother, Caelum?" asks George

"My mother is going to ask your mother for permission first, do you think your mother will allow it, it is just potions and learning about some plants and creatures?"

"No mate, my mother is going to come up with a bunch of excuses like the cauldron could explode or you might make poison or something." says Fred sighting

At that moment we heard a yelp, we look out from our hiding place and see a Mr. Weasley hanging upside down from a rope attached to a tree.

"Let me down boys" says Mr. Weasley exasperatingly

We get a good laugh and untie the rope from the tree, Mr. Weasley falls to the ground, gets up, dust himself off, and says "Fred, George I came looking for you, it is getting late and your mother will get worried sick if you don't come back before it gets dark, let's get going."

Mr. Weasley then looks at me and says, "Caelum, you should get back home too, before it gets dark."

I nod my head to Mr. Weasley and say, "See you later Fred, George, I will tell you all that I cover when I see you again." I ran along back home

Three years have gone by. All this time my mother has been drilling me in potions, herbology, and magical creatures. I thought that after a year I would have mastered everything there was, but my mother's collection is amazing, there is books from all over the world. I wonder how my mother got her hands on them, since most of the information, in my opinion, is not out there; like magical creatures most people think are legends, ancient lost potion receipts, and mystical plants and trees.

I could not help myself so one day I asked my mother how she got her hands on all these books.

My mother replies "I stole them, you cannot believe most of these old wizarding families, they prefer to play plastics then to study and grow stronger, so they just let these books collect dust."

My mouth hangs open and I ask, "Don't these old wizarding families have powerful wards all around their houses?"

All I get for an answer, is a smile.

Since then I put even more work into my studies since I want to be as powerful as my mother.

With ample books my studies have gone very well, I sucked in all the knowledge I come across like a sponge.

My mother even praised me by saying in these three years I covered what took her nearly a decade, I felt very smug about it and I guess my family noticed it. My mother knocked me down by a peg by telling me that her talents did not lay potions but spell crafting and that those who were very talented could have covered the same amount as I did.

My years at brewing potion have paid off, I can easily make all kinds of basic potions, a handful of different intermediate level potion, I am trying out some advance potions, and I looked over some potions that are one of a kind and I cannot wait to make some in the future. My mother was very happy with my progress and gave me a pile of galleon to buy rare ingredients, I had a nagging feeling that my mother stole it from Gringotts bank.

My knowledge on magical creatures has grown a lot as well and I have learned many magical creatures' habitats, weaknesses, and what rare parts to look out for. What interested me the most was diaries of wizards and witches who traveled to remote parts of the world; like the amazon rainforest, desolate islands on the pacific, deep into the north and south poles, and many other places. Amazingly many of them believe that there are magical creatures that are beyond the XXXXX classification.

On my 5th birthday, I got a very special gift from my mother a suit case with a space as big as an island. I used most of the land to plant my magical plants and trees, and my mother made me a cozy house inside the suit case. The house has 3 floors, the basement, which I would use as a place to store ingredients and tool, I also have some cages for magical creatures I capture, what can I say I don't have much heart for creatures that would kill me. The first floor, I use it as a place to do my experiment and to entertain guest. The second floor, I use it to sleep there is I must.


	7. Chapter 7: The Quibbler

Over the three years many other people have made progress as well.

My father's newspaper, the Quibbler, has a lot more readers thanks to me.

Unlike the Daily Prophet which feels like a Corporate Overlord only after profit to the other wizards and witches. I instilled into my father to make the Quibbler feel like, to the wizards and witches that the Quibbler is a newspaper that is not controlled by powerful wizarding families or the Ministry, but that it is out there working to report the facts and cover what matters to everyday wizards and witches.

To bring in all those readers me and my father not only had to change how others view the Quibbler but do a lot of work on the materials that are published in the paper. We kept the wacky stories but put them in the back pages, we added a sport part mostly on quidditch, a business part mostly goblins from Gringotts bank add to this part, a politic part on the Ministry, a part on the latest shocking news, and finally our favorite section which is on the life and times of well-known wizards or witches.

My sister has grown up to be like my dad not as weird as the books since it took a lot of work on my part, but even so she is very sweet, and I love her for who she is. I worry for her when she talks to those suspiciously crazy wizards and witches who come by our house to add to my father's newspaper. The good news is that she made a friend other than those crazy wizards and witches, Ginny Weasley, they get along pretty well.

There was one problem I ran into when it came to Luna, one day in the village I saw some muggle kids bulling Luna calling her names and what not, Ginny stood up for which improved my opinion of her greatly, the kids ran along after they saw some adults come along, as they left I made sure to memorize each ones face.

Those kids did not have a pleasant time for quite some time, I started out with catching them unaware and then making them drink potions that would give them the flu or stomach aches just, so they can remember my face and fear me. They did try to gang up on me but with the help of a few weak and vicious magical creatures I broke their hopes of getting me, apart.

After a few times of that they learned to hid from me, but I have already moved on, I started putting some pastes on their clothes and anywhere their skin would touch, they started to get skin rash or pink eyes, and I did that, so they could start fearing their environment. They did try to tell their muggle parents, but I made sure that I hid my tracks and their muggle parents could not believe that a kid can just give sickness.

Next, I started to let them breath in vapors unaware, now they know true despair since they started to get diarrhea or headaches and they knew that they could not go to anyone or get me.

I was at home thinking about more punishments for those kids when my mother came up to me and said, "You can stop tormenting those kids, just make them apologize to Luna, I think that they have learned their lesson."

I tried my best to put a ignorant face and asked, "What kids are you talking about, mother?"

My mother rolls her eyes and says, "Those muggle parents may not believe it when their kids talk about giant monsters and being fed poisons, but they would think that their kids are being bullied, so some of them came and complained to me."

I scowl and say, "Mother, those kids where bulling Luna and calling her weirdo and what not, they deserve what happen to them."

My mother nods her head and says, "You did a good job of getting those boys and I am proud of you for defending your sister, but you have to stop now before you are ahead."

My mother pauses then says, "Worst of all you got caught. If you are going to do some dubious don't get caught, a quick way to be caught is to leave witnesses."

My mouth hangs open as I continue to listen to my mother, "You made your plan to long winded, that now is very unprofessional, if I were in your shoes I would have made those kids breath some vapors that give them nightmares and then when they are delirious I would speak a few quick words, as soon as that they would have come running to apologize to your sister. Let me tell you something Caelum, do you know the thing everyone fears? It is the unknown."

I think I feel cold sweat tickle down my back, I thought I was evil but no, my mother is a million times more evil than me, I hear my mother as she says, "If you kept on tormenting those kids for a long while, after they become adults they would have come with pitforks and axes, but if you stop now they would think it is just childish fantasy when they grow up."

My mother pinches my cheeks and says, "Anyways you could use a bit of work but a good start."

I absently nod my head to everything my mother says, I also swear to myself that I shall learn my mother's devious. (author note: Can you teach this path to the great Dao)

My mother continues on "I think that you are ready to learn spell theories on charms, transfiguration, and the dark arts. You have shown that you can be vicious to your enemies and that you will protective your love ones, all characteristics needed to seek power but in the correct way so that you don't lose your humanity."


	8. Chapter 8: Charms, Transfiguration, and

Four years have gone by and I stuck to one schedule over that time. When I wake up in the morning I would meditate and do my channeling exercise, although it does not make me stronger per say, it does provide me with a breath of fresh air and enough energy to stay awake for days.

In the morning my mother carries out her own studies and experiment, so I would read up on magical plants, magical creatures, and potions recipes, then I would experiment brewing new potions that are my very own creations.

In the afternoon I would spend time in the outdoors playing some pranks, talking about what I learn from my mother, and just hanging out with Fred and George Weasley.

I wanted to stay in my own suit case and carry out my experiment, but my mother kicked me out, said I should spend some time outside, I guess she is right, it is not health being cooped up inside all day, so I chill with Fred and George Weasley.

Fred and George Weasley are very good friends, I have been hanging out with them for nearly a decade and I never get bored when I am with them. I loved their characters in the book and I have to say I fell the same in this world, they love to play jokes and pranks on others and they always never take it to far as to come out cruel, I guess harry potter said it well in the books, everyone needs a laugh and that what they do.

In the evening, I would study spell theories on charms, transfiguration, and the dark arts, and if I have any questions I would ask my mother. I wish I could test out my magic but one reminder from my mother cut that short, "If you try out magic, the ministry will notice you and you will not be able to go to Hogwarts." my mother tells me

That put a quick stop to me trying magic behind my mother's back, there is no way I will miss going to Hogwarts or the plot.

Before I go to sleep, I practice Occlumency with my mother, unlike the Occlumency shown in the books, where you have to clear your mind of everything, my mother taught me a different method.

"You will have to first gain access to your mindscape, to do that breath in and out then look deep into your mind." my mother says

I follow my mother's instructions and then as quickly as that I suddenly see it, a great flat plain big enough to fit a town, there is little ethereal spheres floating all over the plain, and covering the plain is a dome.

"I think I see it, it is a dome, some spheres, and a plain." I say to my mother

My mother nods her head and says to me, "Good, that plain is your mindscape, the dome is your mental barrier, and those spheres are your mental energy. Caelum, I know that you never did any magic yet, but do you know what it takes to do it?"

"Natural energy" I answer.

"What else?" my mother asks

"Is it those spheres, mental energy?" I reply back slowly

My mother nods her head and says, "Yes, us wizards and witches focus on two thing, our natural energy which is the power source of our spells and our mental energy which shapes our spells."

I nod my head, so that was the force at work when I was getting my natural energy under control.

"Now then what you are first going to do is make personas of the three things that make up your mind; your thought, your emotions, and your memories, there is also your subconscious but that will show itself naturally. After that you will have to make something to guard your personas especially your memories. Start with something simple, over time you can make you defenses better."

After I hear what my mother says I have a good idea what to do.

I make my thought take the form of a clone of me that repeat what I am thinking at that moment over and over, four clones of me come into existent. I make my emotions take the form of floating black and white masks with simple expressions, three masks come into existent like happy, thinking, and calm. For my memories I make them become books that can fly, ten of them appear.

For my defenses, just like my mother said, I made it simple. I made a mansion is quite splendid with the four upper floors and two lower floors for a grand total of six floors. I placed it mansion in the middle of the plain, but it is not a mansion to live since has stairs that don't lead up but sideways, rooms with many walls or none at all, doors that pretend to be doors, walls that are doors, and so many ways to come in and out. I put my clones that are my thought, masks that are my emotions, and books that are my memories all into the mansion.

My mother asks me, "Did you finish?"

I nod my head and tell her what I made.

My mother says, "Good job, every day make sure you add more to your mindscape, every time you add more your mental control gets better, and don't worry your mindscape will increase in size one you get more powerful."

My mother also taught me legilimency, there is three ways to go about using legilimency.

First you can invade somebodies mind like a hammer it is quick, but it can hurt your target.

You can go invade somebodies mind like throwing knives, you can find the weakness in somebody's mind and go in, it takes the average amount of time among the other ways.

You can also invade somebodies mind like the mist, it allows you to go in unsuspecting, but it takes a long time.

After learning Occlumency and Legilimency I feel mentally exhausted but before I hit the bed I do my meditation and do my channeling exercise.


	9. Chapter 9: Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle

I breath in and out, I can feel it, today is the day I finally break through.

I continue doing my channeling exercise, my body absorb more and more natural energy until there is no more in my body, then suddenly as if there was a black hole in my body, natural energy comes rushing into me, I slowly gain control of them all and I notice I have 26 units of natural energy under control, I finally broke through level three.

I am snapped away from my glee as I hear my mother calling me to come down for breakfast.

I get of my bed and head down stairs.

In the kitchen, I see my mother making some pancakes, my sister is reading a potion book, and my father writing away for his newspaper, The Quibbler.

I sit down at the kitchen table and steal a bite of my sister's breakfast, she scowls at me and I laugh it off.

That reminds me of those kids that bullied my sister, after my mother warned me I went to those kids and told them to apologies to my sister and the torment will stop. The ran over to my sister as soon as they could with tears of happiness in their eyes and showered her with apologies, ever since then none of the kids in the village even look at my sister funny.

I look at my father and ask him, "Hey, dad, why don't you hire somebody to help you with The Quibbler?"

My father's newspaper has been doing great these days, we have a few hundred subscribes much better than the few handful of wacky wizards and witches we use to only have.

Even with the redesign we had only had only a few more people subscribing, I add some potion receipts that I redesigned so that you can save a lot of money on the ingredients and that helped a lot with the newspaper business.

People saw the potions receipts and spread it and we had waves of people buying our newspaper and thanks to the redesign of the newspaper, we were able to keep many folks, my father even had a bunch of letters telling him of how much they like our newspaper over the daily prophet.

I could have made a lot of money with those potion receipts, but I wanted to help my father, even though he may not show it, he wants this newspaper to spread wide and far, but the only audience he got was those wacky wizards and witches.

Even so, I got a wide spread reputation out of publishing those potion receipts, since then many wizards and witches were calling me a genius some even calling me the second Dumbledore.

"It is fine, I can handle it." my father replies back

My mother comes to kitchen table and hands me my breakfast, looks at my father and says, "He is right, you are overworking yourself."

My father sighs "I guess the both of you are right, I will look for some people."

I snicker to myself, if my mother wishes something my father follows it.

My mother sits down with her breakfast then she looks at me and says, "I have a surprise for you this afternoon, I know you are sadden to see your friends going to Hogwarts after summer."

I sigh when my mother reminds me of that, a few days ago Fred and George Weasley got their letters, man how I wish I could go too.

"What is it?" I ask my mother.

"You will know in the afternoon." my mother replies back with a smile on her face.

Seeing that I will not be getting answers I finish my breakfast and head up to my room, then I go to my suit case, open it, and go inside.

I carry out my potions experiments and do some reading after a while I see that it is 12 o'clock so I get out of my suit case looking for my mother to see this surprise she has for me.

I go down stairs and see that my sister is gone, she must have left to play outside, my father is also not here, I remember that he said he will go put out some notice out in Diagon alley.

I hear voices in the living room, so I head over there.

I walk inside the living room and see my mother talking with two older people, a man and a woman.

My mother notices me walking in, she gets up from her chair, walks over to me, and says to the two-elderly people "This is my son, Caelum. Caelum these two are Merlin and Morgana."

Before I could comprehend what, my mother said, the elderly man laughs and say, "We go by different names Pandora, it is Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel."

My mouth hangs open after I hear what they say.

As if my not noticing my shock, they continue on with their conversation.

"I did not know you changed your name." my mother says

Nicolas laughs "We changed our names a long time ago, it was just that as our overlords, we told you are real name."

My mother scowls "You know I do not view the both of you like that, you have helped me much when I came here."

Perenelle playfully smacks her husband hand and say, "He was just playing with you, anyways I see that your son is very talented, he could come to Beauxbatons we still have great pull there."

My mother shacks her head and says "He grew up here in the British wizarding community, he knows nothing of the French wizarding community. Anyways, I asked you both to come here because I wanted you talk to the Head of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, for me, you guys know him, and I want you to put in a word for me."

Perenelle asks "And what would that be?"

My mother says, "I want him to start at Hogwarts early."


	10. Chapter 10: Merlin and Morgana

Perenelle looks at me and asks, "What do you say boy, are you ready to start at Hogwarts at ten years old?"

Still feeling shell-shocked from the information I just heard, I say "I.. y ou..How"

Nicolas laughs and says, "I think we broke the boy with the things we have spoken about."

Waking up from my shock, I ask the burning question I have, "How are the both of you alive for this long?"

My mother grabs my hand, sits me down, looks at me like she is trying to hold back her laughter, and says to me, "There is no reason to be shocked about these two pair of skeletons, they are alive for this long because their life and death are tied to this planet."

Feeling confused I say "What?"

Nicolas looks at me and says, "Do you know about the Fountain of Youth, kid?"

I nod my head, everyone knows about the Fountain of Youth and its mystical properties, while the muggles may take it as legend, wizards and witches on the other hand would easily believe about its existent, why not since ghosts and magical creatures walk among us.

Nicolas continues on "Me and my wife found it, just like the legends says it gave us eternal life, but how the fountain of youth did it was interesting, it tied us together with this planet, so as long as this planet remains we shall live."

No wonder they did not give two shits about the philosopher's stone destruction in the books, they were already immortal. It all makes sense now, I always thought it was weird how the Flamel couple took the news very easily, when they found out that their source of immortally was destroyed.

Perenelle looks at me and asks, "Enough about backstories, you still did not answer my question boy, do you want to start at Hogwarts this early?"

I nod my head eagerly, walking ten thousand miles is better than reading ten thousand books. I for one am ready to start my journey, staying home and reading about magic is good and all, but it is time I try the real deal instead of reading about it all day.

My mother pitches up for me as well "Nicolas, Perenelle I can assure you he is more than ready to start at Hogwarts early, I taught him much and he will excel when he goes there."

At that moment somebody comes into the house and we see who it is as they walk into the living room and it turns out to be my sister.

My mother waves my sister over "Luna come over here and greet my good friends, Nicholas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel."

"Ow, she is very cute, do you plan to let her start at Hogwarts early, Pandora." asks Perenelle as she playfully pinches Luna cheeks

My mother shacks her head

I can understand the reason why, first it is because she will not be with her only friend, Ginny. Secondly, my sister, Luna, is not like me, my mother put me on a path to become a very powerful wizard like Dumbledore and Voldemort.

I asked my mother one day, why she did not teach Luna about how to open her third eye and what not.

My mother answered by saying, "There will be too much evil eyes upon her, people will be scheming how to use her or how to overthrow her, or one day she will have to make a touch call and Luna would not be able to handle all that, she is too good natured."

I know then it was a tough call my mother made and that my sister will not be joining whatever my mother has planned and I notice it saddens her.

To lighten the mood, I ask "Are you just saying I am evil and my sister is not?"

My mother laughs and replays "You sure do catch on fast."

After a while Nicholas and Perenelle leave and promise to talk to Dumbledore, so that I can be accepted to Hogwarts a year early.

"So that was the surprise you were talking about this morning?" I ask my mother

My mother nods her head and asks me, "How did you like it?"

I smile and reply "It is great I can start early."

Although my mother is a great teacher, it would be great to have second thoughts and I want to ask the professors so many questions; like I want to ask Professor McGonagall more about animagus, I have been reading a lot about animagus, what can I say it is the number one magic I want to master, because who does not want to look so epic turning into a cool animal and I feel like I can do it, but to be on the safe side I want to double check some points with Professor McGonagall since she has done it before. I want to talk to Hagrid about if he believes in the existence of level XXXXXX magical creatures. I want to talk to Professor Flitwick about dueling since he was Dueling Champion, reading about different dueling stances and doing it by yourself is quite hard unless you have someone to show you it.

The most important reason of all is that I want to start doing magic, although I doubt my mother when she told me the Ministry could find out if I did magic in our house, I just do not want to take any chances and miss out on all the plot that happens in Hogwarts and where else am I going to find my waifu.


	11. Chapter 11: Acceptance Letter

**POV Change**

In the headmaster office, two elderly couples appear out from a blazing fire in the fireplace.

As it turns out the two old couple are the Flamel couple, Nicholas and Perenelle.

An old wizened man with a great beard turns around from his desk and faces the two-elderly couple.

The wizened old man is Albus Dumbledore, as most will know as is the greatest light wizard of the 20th century.

The old man gets up from his chair, walks over to the two-elderly couple, and says to them, "It is good to see the both of you, masters."

Among the two couple, the elder woman, Perenelle, goes up and greets the old man "It good to see you to, Albus."

Dumbledore asks, "What brings you here, masters, I thought you were relaxing at your home in France."

Nicholas shakes his head and says, "Are you still mad we did not join the Order of the Phoenix?"

Nicholas looks right at Dumbledore and continues, "Once you are as old as us, you will learn the best approach to some things is to let it run its course. The wizards and witches of this world have not improved at all for hundreds of years while the muggles made so much advances in their science and technology. There is a reason why these dark wizards are able to gain a mass following easily now a days, we need to change and people will look up to somebody to lead them in times of uncertianty."

Perenelle lightly touches her husband's sleve and looks at both old man and says, "Enough bickering, you are both teacher and student must you have this argument ever time, it has been going on since the rise of Grindelwald, I think it is time to put it to rest. Albus, dear we have today to talk to you about something, it aint that right Nicholas?"

Nicholas nods his head and says, "Yes, a friend of ours wanted to put in a word for them to you, she wants her son to be accepted early, she has taught him much and I believe he is ready to start at Hogwarts early."

Dumbledore nods his head and says, "If you think he can handle it, I will notify Professor McGonagall to send the child a accepts letter."

Dumbledore looks at the painting of past Headmaster and Headmistress and asks them, "I am the current Headmaster, so I do have the authority to accept a student to Hogwarts early, correct?"

The paintings nodded their head, then one of them speaks up "They were already a handful, now you want to accept one that smells like his mother's milk, well I am not the one who will be changing his diapers."

Another painting speaks up, "Why are you always shrinking and complaining about your duties, Phineas?"

Dumbledore ignores the portraits and asks his teacher, "Who is this child you want me to accept?"

Nicholas laughs and says, "You must have heard about this child, the second coming of Dumbledore."

Realization dawned on to Dumbledore then and he asks, "That lovegood boy, his name was Caelum if I remember correctly, I must say his potion recipes are truly fascinating."

 **POV Change**

That morning as I came down for breakfast my mother handed me a letter saying it just came in and it is for me. I look at it and I see it has the seal of the four houses then I know it is my acceptance letter, I opened it as fast as I could and read what it said

Dear Mr Lovegood,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl or a cat or a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

I show my mother the acceptance letter that I received.

"Well calm down, we will get your supplies and your wand tomorrow."

At that moment my father and my sister come down stairs for breakfast, I show the both of them my acceptance letter, my sister takes it from me, I guess to stare in amazement.

My father laughs and says, "I guess the saying is true 'good news come in pairs' I have good news as well, I found a helper."

Me and my mother ask at the same time, "Who is it?"

My father laughs awkwardly "He is Remus Lupin"

My mother looks at my father with her brows crossed and says, "What are you hiding Xenomorph."

I can guess at that moment what it is that my father is trying to hide.

When my father sees that look from my mother he spills the beans "He is a werewolf, but dear you should know he is a good person."

I always felt sad about Lupin's case, he was bitten as a child without his consensus and he had to face discrimination for just being a victim.

I speak up, "Mom, it does not matter if the person father hired is a werewolf, it all about if he can get his job done, other than that you will just discriminating against him."

My mother shakes her head and says, "No dear I do not care if he is a werewolf as long as does not lose control."

I nod my head and say, "Well it is settled, are we going in the morning to get my supplies?"

"Yes" my mother replies.


	12. Chapter 12: School Supplies

The next day me and my mother made our way to the Leaky Cauldron, we hurriedly made our way to the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron, there were many families going in, whome I believe are the families that will be sending their kids of too Hogwarts, me and my mother follow the other families along into Diagon Alley.

I have to say walking around Diagon Alley is amazing and my mind was truly blown away, it is my first time here and I take in all the magical sights; I see wizards and witches wearing all sorts of different robes, shops with all kinds of magical trinkets, magical creatures that I have only read about and dreamed to see, and with all the magic going on it invigorates me to try it to.

The first thing we needed to start our shopping is money, my mother brought me to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. After entering the huge, grand bank, we went up to a goblin teller, my mother explained that she wanted to withdraw money from her bank, then a goblin popped out from back and took us down to the vaults on a speeding cart, which felt just like a rollercoaster.

We got to my mother's vault and the goblin opened it for us to go inside and I saw piles and piles coins which were not bronze Knuts, or silver Sickles, but golden Galleons, with this much money I am set for life even if I live lavishly I think to myself.

I look at my mother and ask, "How are you so rich mother?"

My mother smiles and replies back, "Didn't I tell you I am a spell crafter, well I sold a few spells to some noble wizarding families. Caelum do you know what every single wizarding family prizes the most? It is not magical artifacts, property, or money but secret spells left behind. Spell crafters are deeply appreciated where ever you go because spell crafting is terrible difficult, and it would be a miracle if you make a handful of spells in your life time with one or two being powerful. Anyways how did you think I gave you all those Galleons to buy your ingredients."

I fake cough to hide my awkwardness, no way I am going to mention that I thought my mother stole the Galleons from Gringotts Wizarding Bank, I think my mother would take away all my inheritance for thinking like that about her, but could I really be blamed for thinking like that of my mother, she is just to badass and powerful.

My mother grabs handfuls of Galleons and puts it into her purse and it seems to not get full with all that money that is put inside, so I guess that there is an extension charm on the purse.

We got back on to the cart, speed our way out of the underground vaults, and headed out of the bank, the first store we go to, is Flourish and Blotts, although there is already a copy of these books that I need for school in my mother's library, I still need my own copies of the books for Hogwarts.

Then my mother takes me to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get my robes and winter cloak, I always did want to try wearing a robe and look epic with it, you may ask why I never did wear a robe since my family are wizards and witches, but we live in a village with muggles, so we needed to look muggle like and for that reason my parents never saw a reason to get me anything other than muggle clothing.

After that we made our way to Scribbulus Writing Instruments to get ink, quills, and parchments. We made our way to Potage's Cauldron Shop to get a good cauldron since that one I have is damaged a lot from my experiments.

Then we went to the Apothecary to get potion ingredients, I greeted the owner since this is our first-time meeting face to face, he was happy to see me, one of his best customer, me and him have been exchanging owls for a while now, since I need ingredients, the shop owner gave me a good discount since I told him I will be starting at Hogwarts soon, after me and my mother left the shop the owner had a deep look of regret that he ever offered me a discount, since I pretty much emptied his shop.

My mother took me to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a treat, while I was enjoying my delicacies strawberry and villain ice cream my mother asked me "What would you like for a pet, Caelum?"

"An owl" I immediately answered back, If I want my wizarding set up to be complete I need the bird that represents wisdom.

My mother smiles and says, "I know the perfect shop that has the best owls."

I finish up my ice cream and my mother takes me to Eeylops Owl Emporium, I at look all the owls in the shop and in the snowy owl section I run into an owl with snow white feathers and beautiful amber colored eyes, it is Hedwig. At that moment I know that I want this owl, I shrug my shoulder, I do not think Harry would mind if I take this owl for my pet, it is first come first serve. I tell my mother that I want this owl and my mother tells me that it is a good choice, I laugh to myself, of course it is this should have been the hero's pet.

We head out of the shop, finally it is time to get my wand.


	13. Chapter 13: Wand (1)

I look at my mother and ask, "Are we going to Ollivanders now?"

My mother nods her head, "He is the only one that is barely passable in this place."

I accept it as it is, and what I do not know is that with all the time I spent with my mother my mindset has changed a lot, I stopped worshipping or revering powerful like Dumbledore and Voldemort and started to treat and think of them as my equal.

We enter the wand shop and Mr. Garrick Ollivander comes out from the back.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander, I have come in today to get my wand." I say

"Yes, yes starting out at Hogwarts if I am to be correct, and what would be your name?" says Ollivander

"Caelum Lovegood" I answer back

The wand maker nods his head "Ah, the young genius of potions."

Then Ollivander looks that my mother and asks, "You did not get a wand from me, yes, I remember every wand that leaves my shop."

All my mother does is smile.

Ollivander moves on "If you would hold out the hand you primarily use, good."

I held out my right hand while the Ollivander's magical tape began measuring my hand and my body then Ollivander started bringing out different boxes and took out wands for me to try. I tried from one to another and Ollivander kept on bringing me different wands to try but all of them did not just click for me, yes, I could use them, but it kept on resisting me like it knows that I was not destined for it.

The pile of tried wands grow and grow, until Ollivander started muttering to himself and looked at me for a while.

"You are a tough customer Mr. Lovegood, it seems like I will have to bring out my rarer goods."

I tried all six rare wand Ollivander had, I even think Harry's future wand was in the mix.

"It seems like all my wands do not work for you Mr. Lovegood, hmm, it seems like I will have to make one for you."

At that moment my mother pitches in "It seems like you are done wasting our time and are ready to get to the real business."

"Whatever do you mean miss?" asks Ollivander

My mother scoffed "You know what I mean Ollivander, there is a big difference between a ready-made wand and a wand tailor made for you."

Ollivander nods his head "It seems like you know your wandlore"

"Yes, I do, I am willing to pay any amount of Gallons for you to make a good wand for my son so I do not want any riff raff materials but the best of the best, also use your families gift to see my son's affinity, and do not put that pesky ministry tracker in my son's wand, I am willing to put in extra Gallons for your trouble." my mother says

I laugh to myself, Ollivander must be shocked with all the orders my mother quickly fired of to him and I think I see his all-knowing persona slipping.

"Yes, yes, I shall see to that is all done miss, eh, I never really did catch your name if I am to be correct." says the wand maker

"It is Pandora Lovegood." my mother answers

Ollivander nods his head, turns to looks at me, stares at me for quite some time, and it felt like he is looking deep inside me.

"You have very interesting affinities boy, the stars and death. I have the perfect core for you, the handle, and the focus crystal could be easily covered, but I wonder what should be the material. That one has been sitting here for a while now, we could try that one." he runs off to the back of the store and comes back carrying a suit case of sorts.

Ollivander opens it and a beautiful piece of black colored metal with bright little lights coming in and out of exsistance is sitting right inside the suit case.

"This was found by my grandfather, he found it when he was travelling, and he came across this metal when he heard about something falling from the sky near a muggle village." he says

My mother speaks up and her eyes are glowing with delight, "It is perfect, use this to make my son's wand, I will make sure you are properly paid."

"It seems like Ms. Lovegood knows what this is." says Ollivander

My mother snorts, "Do not worry about that, how long will it take you to finish making the wand."

"nine days" answers the wand maker

My mother nods her head and leaves the store, I say my goodbyes to the wand maker and follow after my mother.

I catch up to my mother and ask, "Mom what was that metal?"

"It is called a starmetal, it comes from a star and on rare occasions a star would spit it out." my mother says

"What about that ministry tracker?"

My mother rolls her eyes, "How do you think the Ministry knows you kids do magic over the summer and how does it find out some people are up to dark magic."

"That makes sense, so Ollivander puts trackers in his wand for the Ministry?"

My mother nods her head, "It is the same for all wand makers, do you think any Ministry will let them operate if they didn't, but the wand makers hate the Ministry for making them do that, so they would not mind going behind the Ministry's back to remove a tracer for the right price."

"So, you where lying to me when you said the Ministry has a big machine that can notice any unauthorized and illegal magic?" I ask

My mother sighs, "Yes, and I did it for your own good, I did not want you to go behind my back and try some magic then get hurt badly."

I could understand why my mother did that and a part of me already know that the giant machine was bogus, but I could use this incident to blackmail my mother to get me some stuff I want.


	14. Chapter 14: Wand (2)

Ten days later my mother brings me back to Ollivander's wand shop.

We go inside, and we are greeted by ollivander standing at the counter look at the door, expecting somebody to come inside.

At the corner of my eye I catch my mother rolling her eyes.

I greet the wand maker and ask, "Is my wand ready?"

"Yes, it is ready, and I must say it is the finest work ever made in this shop's long history" says Ollivander as he gets out a box from under his counter.

Inside the box is a stunning wand that has a black metal shine with small little dots of lights flashing in and out, the handle of the wand is greyish white, and below the handle is a golden crystal as bright as the sun.

"The wand is 12 inches in length and it is neat, quick, and flexible. Firstly, we first have the mysterious metal that fell from the sky that makes up the body of the wand, then we have the handle which is made of elder wood, representing powerful magic and great destiny, then we have the focus gem which is made of sunstone, representing life, power, and freedom, finally we have the core which is made of thestral tail hair, representing death, peace, and fear."

Ollivander hands me the wand and as soon as my hand touches the wand a swarm of small little dots of lights burst out of my wand and arrange themselves in the ceiling of the shop becoming a sort of cosmos with splendid sights.

As soon as it appeared it also disappeared just like a snap, "Wow" I say under my breath

" "SpectacularIt, my boy, this is the first of it kind phenomenon to occur and it seems like this wand has chosen you my boy." says the wand maker

My mother speaks up, "How much do I own you for the wand?"

"The elder wood will cost you a lot, that sunstone was no ordinary sunstone at all so add that, I know where a herd of thestral live so that will not cost you a lot, even if you did not tell more about the mysterious metal one, thing I can figure out it that it costs a lot for sure, and I did not put in a tracker so add a little bit more for the risk I am taking, all in all, it will be 53 Gold Galleon." Ollivander says

That is 7 to 8 times a regular wand I think to myself.

My mother pays the amount and even gives thanks him for the wand, then we head out of the shop.

Time has quickly passed, and I was able to try some basic spell with my new wand like wingardium leviosa, after a while I was able to get a better understanding of how spellworks operates and I came to the same conclusion that my mother described.

In spellworks there is first natural energy which is like the power or electricity, then there is metal energy which shapes or molds the spell.

I was able to learn even more when I used my third eye at the same time that I used some spells, my wand helps focus my natural energy and the chants help focus my metal energy.

When I told my mother the things I figured out myself, my mother rewarded me by giving me a book on different ways of casting; like Chantless casting where you say the chant in your mind and not out loud, it is good for catching your opponent unaware. Then there is Intent casting where you do no chant out loud or in your mind, but you need a metal image, it is good because it is very quick. Then there is Wandless-Chant casting where you say the chant but without your wand, it is good when you lose your wand in battle. Finally, there is True Wandless casting where you hold the metal image and do not use a wand, it is the most difficult and only very powerful wizards and witches have mastered it.

I decided to put a lot of focus on learning these different types of casting and I asked if my mother knows who else can do these different types of casting to see how will other wizards and witches fare against me.

"Most wizards and witches would know a few spells chantless but only masters like your teachers at Hogwarts will master chantless casting. Powerful wizards and witches like Dumbledore will have mastered chantless casting and Wandless-Chant casting. Ancient wizards and witches like Nicholas Flamel and Perenelle would be able to use Intent casting." my mother reply back to me

I was able to test many potions I saved up on Hedwig and she has grown much with the potions I feed her; like the Strengthening potion, the Wit-Sharpening Potion, the Girding Potion, the Memory Potion, and the Gregory's Unctuous Unction. With this Hedwig is much clever, stronger, faster, smarter, human-like, and treats me like its parents.

We still have plenty of time to get there on time, but I am feeling jittery today since I am getting closer to catching my dream, I already have finished packing all my stuff and am waiting for my sister and parents to quickly come down stairs so that we can leave.

My father is the first one to come down stairs and see me nervously waiting down stairs "Is my little Caelum nervous, well I guess there is a first for everything."

"I am not nervous, I am just excited that is all and I am not little anymore." I say crossly

My mother pitches in at that moment, "Why do you not stop teasing my son and get the floo powder ready."

My father got the fire ready and my mother comes to me and say, "You will do wonderful at Hogwarts so there is no reason to freat."

I nod my head and my sister comes down finally, then we all gather around the flame, my father throws in some powder and we enter it one at a time, it is time for me to get to the train and get to Hogwarts to start on my next leg of the journey.


	15. Chapter 15: Hogwarts Express

"Have a good semester at Hogwarts" my father says to me.

"Take care of yourself big brother at school, make sure to please come home during Chrismias, and send letters when you are at Hogwarts" my sister says to me with pleading eyes.

"I know you will do very well, come here and give me a hug before you leave" my mother says, I give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care, I will make sure to write to you guys often." I say to my family as I pick get on the Hogwart Express.

I am able to find a compartment that is empty and use the levitation spell to put my suit case and owl cage with Hedwig inside on the empty rack and sit down.

I wave at my family that outside still and in the corner of my eye I catch the Weasely family coming through the wall.

I see Mr. and Ms. Weasley herding the kids on to the train. There is Bill who is a 7th year, who I got to know when I hanged out with the twins and if I there is one word to describe him as it would be 'cool' and he is the like the older brother you wish you had. Then there is Charlie who is a 5th year, who I have talked to about magical creatures and my greatest curiosity, the existence of XXXXXX magical creature. There is also Percy who is a 3rd year, he is the most hard working in the family and the most ambitious and I can understand were he comes from, a poor family, but his mistake is that he thinks he is always right and that makes him look like he has a stick up his ass. There are the twins who are really great mates and I cannot wait to see the look on their faces when they see me going to Hogwarts. Then there is Ron, who gets easily jealous of what others have, attention seeking and does not work for anything, expecting everything to be given to him. Finally, there is Ginnay who I have a high opinion of, ever since I saw her defending my sister.

I make a final wave to my family and the train starts moving, soon two people came inside my compartment partially and before they could have a look at me ask "Is there room in here for two more?"

"Sure, there is more than enough room in here" I reply

The two people that spoke to me have a good look at me and are shocked.

"Is that you Caelum?" asks Fred

"In the flesh" I answer back with a wicked smile.

"But how, aren't you 10 years old?" says George.

"My mother was able to get me in early since she taught we a lot and I guess my reputation as a genius helped." I reply back smugly

"Wow, why did you tell us during the summer, we will be starting at Hogwarts at the same time?" asks Fred

"Weren't two folks acting all smug and superior during the summer, I wanted to see the looks on their faces." I answer back

"I guess we were acting a little smug" Fred says with a awkward laugh

I roll my eyes "You have been rubbing it in my face for weeks."

"Okay, okay we did take it too far." says George

"All is forgiven" I say in my most magnanimous tone

That gets a chuckle out of the twins and I help them with their cases by using a levitation spell to put it in the upper racks.

"You can do magic already" says Fred incredulity

"I have been studying spell theories for a long time now and this is just a basic spell you guys will be able to do it in weeks." I say

"Great I cannot wait to get started doing magic, our mother barley lets us read any" says Fred

George nods his head, "I am worried about which house we will be sorted into."

"Yeah, Gryffindor is good since mostly everyone in our family is in it, Ravenclaw is okay but I do not think we got enough book smart to be in it, if I get sorted into Hufflepuff I rather go home, and I think we will be disowned if we get sorted into Slytherin, you know dark wizard and stuff." says Fred

I nod my head, being in Slytherin would be horrible since the only alley I can make is Voldemort and he would see my talent as a risk, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are okay but it is not where the really plot happens.

At that moment a lady comes with a trolley, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" asks the trolley lady

The twins shake their heads, I guess they do not have any money.

I speak up, "Could I have a little bit of everything you have."

The trolley lady gives me all kinds of treats; like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Jelly Slugs, Liquorice wands, and Pumpkin Pasties. I share all of them with the twins and we continue our chat as the train speeds along to Hogwarts.

After a while Bill comes to our compartment as we are looking at the chocolate frog's cards we got. "There you are, we are nearly at Hogwarts so go put on your robes, you too Caelum, hurry we are almost there."

As we are hurriedly putting on our robes a voice comes over us "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

We finish putting on our robes at the moment the train slows down, and we finally stop at the train station.

Bill leads us out of the train and what catches my attention is a giant of a man with a great big beard.


	16. Chapter 16: Welcoming Ceremony

"All right, firs't year c'mon over here." said Hagrid in his booming voice

"All first years need to follow Hagrid, so move along." Bill says to the three of us

We make our way over to Hagrid and I make sure to greet him, Hagrid is truly a book that you cannot judge by its cover, he may come across threatening at first but he is very caring to everyone and all creatures, and he is loyal and lovable once you get to know him.

Hagrid leads us over a bend and to the edge of the great lake and near us all are many boats.

"Four to a boat" yells Hagrid as all the first years hurry to get on to a boat.

Me, the twins, and a boy get on one boat.

"Nervous mates, I sure am, the name is Lee Jordon by the way, am I rambling, sorry, I did not ask what your guys names are."

Lee Jordon, he was best mates with the twins in the books if I remember correctly, not much else was added about him. "It is alright, first day everyone is nervous, anyways I am Caelum and these two jokers are Fred and George."

"Ha, very funny, this is Mr lovegood the prodigy." says Fred

"Wow, you are really the potion genius, I thought you were 10 years old now?" asks Lee

"Our genius gets to start early since he is smarter than the rest of us" George answer with a playful tone

I roll my eye at the twins and before I could say anything back the boat gives us a shock by starting to move on its own.

Hagrid's voice came "Keep them hands and feets in the boa," but nobody is paying attention to him since everyone is silently staring up at the great castle overhead us all. It towered over us as we sail closer and closer to the cliff on which it stood.

The boats stops at a harbor of sorts, we all get off them, and make our way over pebbles and sand. Hagrid leads us all up a flight of stairs and knocks on a huge wooden door.

The door swings open and we are greeted to the sight of a witch with black hair tied into a bun in emerald colored robes and a stern look on her face, it is Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I shall lead them from here." says Professor McGonagall

"Yo'ur very welcom', Professor McGonagall" says Hagrid and he heads off

Professor McGonagall ushers us inside and she leads us pass moving paintings, ceilings way too high to make out, magnificent marble staircase, and flaming torches.

We follow Professor McGonagall until we reach a stone door and behind it we could hear loads of voices, the rest of the students and teachers must be behind it I think to myself, Professor McGonagall shows us into a small, empty room away from the stone door.

All of us first years crowded inside the small room standing and peering at Professor McGonagall nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years, no need to be nervous I am just going to give all of you an introduction." says Professor McGonagall

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes landed on a few students that have much to fix up.

"How do we get sorted?" asks Lee

I shrug my shoulders and answer "By a talking hat."

Suddenly I hear a gasp and I turn and look to see about twenty ghosts that have just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed us first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.

"About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few of the students nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told us, "and follow me."


	17. Chapter 17: Sorting

I got into line behind the twins and Lee got behind me in line, we walked out of the room, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

I must say the great hall is truly a strange and splendid place. It is lit by thousands and thousands of candles that are floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students are sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led us the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at us looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly of the first-year kids avoid all the staring eyes, I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

I heard one of the twins nearly shout, "There is no roof."

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." I tell the twins and Lee.

I look over as Professor McGonagall silently places a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. It must be the sorting hat, I think to myself.

Everyone in the hall is now staring at the hat, I stared at it, too waiting to see what it will sing for us. For a few seconds, there is complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing. I lose interest in the song as all it covers is the traits of the Four Houses.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Davies, Roger"

He must be the future Ravenclaw captain and he went with to the Ball with Fleur. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts. The table second from the left clapped, several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Roger as he joined them.

"Diggory, Cedric!"

He was a good chap, sad that he died in the fourth book, I will try to help him, but I am not going to be an idiot about it and risk my neck if I cannot take on Voldemort.

The hat takes a moment pause "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouts the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Cedric went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at him.

The Professor McGonagall calls more students to put on the sorting hat, then at last it is my turn, "Lovegood, Caelum"

Some people broke into whispers, it seems like there are quite a few people that know about my accomplishment in potions from my father's newspaper or from other people.

I sit down on the stool and put on the sorting hat.

I hear a voice "Interesting, you fit the bill for all four houses, now you are quite rare. You will do well in all four houses, so I will let you pick, what do you say about that?"

"Gryffindor!" I answer back immediately.

"Now, if I may ask why would you pick that house and not the other houses?" the hat asks

"It is obvious, it is where all the action happens, and where there is strife there will be plenty of opportunity to grow stronger."

"Interesting answer" the hat says to me.

After everyone in the Great hall waited for a few minutes, the sorting hat finally speaks up and shouts "GRYFFINDOR!"

I get a great round of applause and cheering from the Gryffindors, make my way to Gryffindor table, and sit next to Lee Jordon who got sorted before me.

"Well done, Caelum." Percy says to me, I give my thanks then look back at the sorting and it is Fred turn. As soon as the hat touches him he is put into Gryffindor and so is George.

Charlie and Bill come over to congratulate me and the twins, as we are jumping in joy we do not realize that Professor McGonagall rolls up her parchment and took the hat away.

Albus Dumbledore gets up to his feet and he beams at all the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said, the hall hushes down and we hurriedly find our seat.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" He sat back down.

Is he a bit mad?" Fred askes Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes."

I ignore them and turn to the dishes in front of me, were they are now piled with food. It is quite the lovely feast I must say as there is: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

I know Dumbledore character well, his intentions are good, but he is manipulative and has much to be desired and I plan on not falling into his hands. The occlumency technique that my mother taught me is enough to defend myself and is much superior from the barbaric techniques everyone in the wizarding world has.

I finish my meal and desserts and Professor Dumbledore gets up again and tells us about the restricted areas to avoid.

We follow Charlie, who is the prefect, to the Gryffindor common room and he leads us to our rooms.

There I find my magical suitcase and Hedwig in her cage, too tired to talk we head to our bed, I make sure to do my channeling exercises and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Classes (1)

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.

And you could feel the magic pulsing through the whole castle, I dearly wished I could look at the Hogwarts castle with my third eye in all its glory, but I do not want to blind myself, a tough lesson that I learned when I looked at my mother with my third eye. You do not use your third eye on somebody who is far stronger than you or you will be blinded and for how long depends on how powerful the person you looked at.

It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either with directions. It was always a nasty shock when one of

them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick is always happy to point a new Gryffindor in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would

drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Me and twins managed to get on the wrong side of him on our very first morning. Filch found us trying to force our way through a door that unluckily turned out to be a door that was not really a door at all, but solid wall just pretending. He wouldn't believe that we were lost, he was sure that we were trying to break into it on purpose and was threatening to lock us in the dungeons when we were rescued by Hagrid, who was passing.

Filch is never alone, he owns a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature

with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than

anyone and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. Me and the twins started to hate the sqiub, and it was our dearest ambition of to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

I swear to myself that one day I will capture that cat then carry out horrible experiments on it, I think the cat noticed my intentions, so it decided to stay far away from me.

We have to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. I for one am a fan of star gazing even in my last life I was, I would love to get away from my foolish dad and step mom and look out into the sky for hours on end.

Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for. I did really great in that class and even handed out some tips I picked up over my years of raising magical plants to Professor Sprout and I was able to get my house 20 points for a job well done in that class.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Me and the twins use that time to catch up on other classes and chit-chat if we want.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk.

"Wands out everyone, today we will begin with floating the feather in front of you. You will have to use the floating charm so watch me carefully. -Wingardium Leviosa" Professor Flitwick shouted the chant and waved his wand as the feather started floating.

"You guys try it now." he said, and everyone started practicing the spell.

I know that I needed to shock the Professor Flitwick so that he would teach me dueling. I shouted the chant and waved the wand, the feather started floating up.

"Great job Mr. Lovegood, ten points to Gryffindor. Everyone did you just see Mr. Lovegood perform a great floating charm. If you do as he did, I am sure you will be able to do accomplish the same results as Mr. Lovegood" praised Professor Flitwick.

The twins and Lee where stuck with the charm, so I decided to help them out.

"Alright, think of yourself as a gust of wind trying to carry way some leaves. Now gently steer the feathers up until it lifts up."

As I continue to explain to the twins the other, the other students and Professor Flitwick listen.

After two tries, the twins are able to succeed, then Lee and more students who tried my method also succeeded. Professor Flitwick gives me a praised nod of approval.


	19. Chapter 19: Dueling Club

After charm class was over Professor Flitwick asked me to stay back.

"I have to say, Mr. Lovegood, there has never been these many students in my class that were able to do the floating charm in the first class, you have my thanks for that. If I may, I will make sure to use your method in my floating charm class." Professor Flitwick says to me as he is using his wand absentmindedly to pick up all the feathers left on the desks.

"It is my pleasure to help my classmates, Professor Flitwick and it would be an honor for me if my method was to be taught to future students. I am sure anybody could figure it out all I did was relate mental images to magic." I say faking pure joy and humbleness.

"I am getting more and more impressed with you Mr. Lovegood, using mental images is a very high application of magic, mostly Aurors and us Professors, who mastered a branch of magic, use metal images when using magic," says Professor Flitwick nearly dancing in joy.

I know I have everything set up, I say "You over praise me Professor, I read about you after completing your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests in his seventh year, you graduated from Hogwarts and then proceeded to become a Master Duellist and earned the title of 'Duelling Champion' at some point, and you have a shelf full of trophies to prove it."

"Ha, those were the younger days," says Professor Flitwick with a reminiscing look.

I nod my head along with the Professor and ask, "I was wondering if you would want to teach us students dueling since you were so good at it, you could open a club and you could invite the other heads of the houses to also teach like professor Snape vs professor McGonagall."

Professor Flitwick slowly nods his head, "Yes a dueling club would be nice, but you kids are too young."

I try a deferent approach, "Professor, many students learn about all kinds of spells when they graduate Hogwarts but they cannot use it cohesively and many fall to dark wizards and dark creatures for that reason. The dueling club would fix that Professor."

"You are correct Mr. Lovegood let me think about it," says Professor Flitwick with a thoughtful face.

I see that I need to give the Professor one final push, so I say, "Professor Flitwick, many could have fought back from Voldemort evil domination if they know how to," although a low blow on my part, I need to learn how to correctly fight, on instinct for that matter, not waving my wand around like a fool.

Professor Flitwick shivers when I say that to him, "You are correct Mr. Lovegood, learning how to duel will save many students lives in the long run from dangerous forces, I will talk to Headmaster Dumbledore about opening a dueling club and I shall invite the heads of the houses to help."

I see that my goal is achieved so I say my goodbyes to Professor Flitwick and ran along to my other classes.

Professor McGonagall class was very different, she was not a teacher you want to cross, even the twins stay in line in her class and do not dare to pull a prank over her. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment we sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said.

"Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. We were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only I was able to turn my match into a needle and to show off a little I made it into a beautiful luxury needle, thanks to that I won 15 points. The twins were able to make some progress when I told them to imagine what they want with every detail and Professor McGonagall gave them five points for their partial work.

After class was over I stayed back so that I could strike up a conversation with Professor McGonagall about animagi.

"Professor McGonagall, I was reading an interesting book on animagi by a Native American wizard. He says you can skip all the complicated stuff: like putting a single leaf of a Mandrake plant in your in the mouth for one month, then putting that leaf in a crystal phial that receives pure moon rays, together with one of the your hairs, a silver teaspoonful of dew, and the chrysalis of a death's-head hawk moth. All those ingredients making a blood red potion, which is drunk after speaking the incantation 'Amato Animo Animato Animagus'."

Professor McGonagall raises her eyebrows at me and asks, "How would you go about becoming a animagi if you skip the steps needed?"

"That the thing Professor, the author said you do not need all that stuff, all you need is to find your inter-animal by being one with nature, then use the incantation 'Amato Animo Animato Animagus' then poof you can become animagi." This book was something I found in my mother's collection and with this method, I could save myself years, but I do not know the creditably of it and I do not want to end up as a half-human, half-animal, so the only person that I can run through with it is Professor McGonagall.

"This method is possible since all the blood red potion does is awakens your inter-animal, Native American wizards and witches are well known for their potionnering and animal magic, but what I do not understand is being in one with nature part," says Professor McGonagall.

I do, but there is no way I am sharing that, so I fake ignorance and say my goodbyes to Professor McGonagall and ran along to my next class.


	20. Chapter 20: Classes (2)

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word just like Professor McGonagall, Snape had you caught every word and he also has the gift of keeping a class silent without much effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect that you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, that is only if you aren't a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence follows after Professor Snape's speech even the twins are quite and not goofing around.

Snape then had us partner up to make a simple potion that cures boils, which I could do with my eyes closed at this point. He let the Slytherins choose who to partner up with but for us Gryffindors he choose our partners, so I was had to work with Angelina Johnson.

Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching us weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost every Gryffindor except me, since I was already finished with my potion. He gave me a nod of respect for my potioneering skills and even gave me some hints on how to improve my potion, which I thought was not possible, it seems like I could improve a lot more in potioneering.

As I was following Professor Snape's advice a cloud of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Adrian Pucey, a Slytherin, had somehow managed to melt his cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Adrian Pucey, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Professor Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Adrian Pucey whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat, then tells us to get back to work.

I could see some Gryffindor were about ready to jump up and shout favoritism and you should take 100 points from Slytherin, I shake my head to myself, what else could you expect from Snape, he does not what to break his disguise until Voldemort comes back.

Besides Snape and all, this is why I did not choose Slytherin for my house since it is filled with Purebloods who do not work towards anything and only rely on their family and half-bloods who wish they were Pureblood.

Then there is Ravenclaw, they do not make good allies (pawns) because it is filled with smart folk who do not see the point of sacrificing themselves and those who like to think they are smart, so they will not listen to me since they think they are smart and right.

No one will take me seriously if I was in Hufflepuff and I do not need to worry about them since they will jump off the bridge themselves if they see the crowd doing it.

Finally, there is Gryffindor, the perfect place to find followers and care out my plans with nobody being the wiser of it. This house is made of hotheaded fools and showoffs. All I need is to point them to the good old fight and they would be willing to sacrificing themselves, much better than the Ravenclaw who would recognize my true face and the Slytherin who would stab me in the back.

As I was climbing the steps out of the dungeon after potion class, the twins, Lee Jordon, Angelina Johnson, and a girl named Alicia Spinnet caught up to me.

"Well done mate, you were able to get a nod from Professor Snape, my brother Bill and Charlie said they never seen him even recognize a Gryffindor effort," said Fred to me.

"You know how it was, my mother had me do potions for years now," I said jokingly.

"Man you are good at potions and the same goes for all other classes, do you by chance want to study together at the library by any chance, I am not doing so great so far," asks Angelina Johnson with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure I could meet all of you guys at the library on Saturday to study together," I say to them and they nod their heads in agreement. Anyways this could be a great chance for me, I could use them to test the animagus transformation method I found, written by the Native American wizard, and see if it works since I do not want to take any chances with it and end up as a half-human, half-animal state.

Lee Jordon reminds us that we have our flying class and we ran along to our very first flying lessons.

After our flying lessons I learn the sad truth of things, I have no talent in flying a broom, I could not even lift it up at all, the only thing my broom did was flop around like a dead fish. The twins joked around that maybe I am human after all.

It give my broom one last look, and I head back indoors.


	21. Chapter 21: Animagus (1)

"Hey, guys, you will not believe what I found," I say in a low whisper since we are in the school's library.

"What is it?" asks Fred.

"Do you guys remember how Professor McGonagall was able to transform into an animal in our first Transfiguration class that is called animagi. This book here shows you how to do that." I say faking amazement, but what my new friends do not know is that this was not indeed found in the school's library, but it was from me.

"No way, do you realize what that means, we can do follow the book and become animagi, we can transform into an animal," says Lee Jordon in amazement and glee.

"Wow, let me have a look at it," says Angelica with her hands out, and I gladly give it to her.

They all gather around Angelica with their heads leaning over her shoulder looking at what the book has to say.

"Where did you find this book, Caelum," asks George.

"It dropped out of the shelf I was looking through, it was hidden so deep and secretively, I think somebody hide it there," I say with a look of certainty like what I spoke is not else but the truth.

"Man, this amazing, if we follow these instructions we could become one of the few animagi in Britain, my dad told me there are only 7 registered animagi in the whole of Britain," said Fred.

"Yeah, but we better make sure to not get caught, especially by our head of house, Professor McGonagall, or else we might never be able to complete it," says Angelica with a worried face on.

Lee nods along with Angelica reasoning, "yeah let's put it back first since the process is easy to memorize."

"Okay, did you guys memorize it, all you have to do is be one with nature with that you will be able to find out what kind of animal you can transform to, then place the tip of your wand over your heart and speak the incantation 'Amato Animo Animato Animagus'. With that done you can become an animagi."

They all nod their heads and I pretend like I am going deep into the library, but I just went to a quiet place with no one around and put my book into a pouch, it was given to me by my mother and it has the extension charm.

I go run back to the place we were studying, and I heard Lee ask, "What does being one with nature mean anyway?"

"Yeah, we will not be able to become an animagi, if we do not know even understand the steps," says Fred.

"Is ain't it obvious to guys!" any avid reader of a wuxia novel knows being one with nature just means "MEDITATION."

I look at their faces and there is no realization, they all have a blank face, "You know when you cross your legs, close your eyes, and clear your mind."

"Why did you just say that," said George.

I sigh to myself, wizards and witches know nothing about muggle affairs, and the muggles continue to advance every day while the wizarding community is stuck in the middle ages.

Now that I am a wizard living in this world, my greatest fear is the speed at which the muggles continue to advance and one day in the future the muggles will learn about the existence of wizards and witches.

I read enough X-Men comic books to know what could happen in the struggle between us, wizards and witches, and muggles.

"Let's get back to the Gryffindor common room first then we can talk about more on animagi, I think the librarian Mrs. Irma Pince is looking over at us," said Fred and we all hurried along to the Gryffindor common room.

In the common room, we find a corner where it is difficult to hear what we are talking about. "Before we continue, we must all swear to secrecy," I say.

"I agree this is really important and Caelum could have kept it to himself, but he decided to share it with us, so I will do it, what about you twin," Fred is the first one to speak up then the others soon follow after him.

My heart warms a bit, at their quick loyalty to me, I will make sure to reward the twins well with helping the best I could with their future shop, I will make sure to get myself a good cut of the pie, I tell them to go to their rooms and meditate when we are already we shall use the incantation.

Although I am using them to test the method on the book, I am no fool, I do not want five half-human, half-animals running around, I am 90% sure this will work out since I am already in tune with nature and know what animal I shall become, I am just letting them go first to make sure everything will turn out okay and it is rewarding enough to let them all be able to become an animagi.

I go to my bed and start looking over the book my mother gave me on the different way of casting spells. The first one I want to get started on is Non-verbal casting, it is the easiest one to master of the other method of casting and it is good for catching your opponent unaware.

I take a piece of parchment and place it in front of me and do the floating charm but this time I do not say the chant out loud but in my mind, I waze my wand and the paper floats up slowly and shakily then I lose focus and it comes down by itself.

Man, I did not expect that to be so difficult, no wonder most adult wizards and witches can only use a few spells Non-verbally and only people that mastered a branch of magic like the professors here at Hogwarts have mastered Non-verbal casting.


	22. Chapter 22: Classes (3)

Today, I am in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class right now, this year we have a competent teacher. Even so, I did not bother myself with remembering his name since he will be out, one way or another by the end of the school year.

So far, I have split Defense Against the Dark Arts into two parts to make things easier to understand, the first part is how to deal with dark creatures, and the second part is spells like Jinxes, Hexes, and Counter-Curses.

Us, first years are learning about X ranked magical creatures, which are boring since they cannot do anything to you at all, the only reason why I even try to learn about these creatures is that some of their parts could be used as ingredients in potions. The second thing we first years are learning is Jinxes, which for those of you who do not know is a branch of dark magic and it is the most harmless of that branch, that is why students are allowed to learn it at Hogwarts. Jinxes are mostly used for the amusement and they only cause minor discomfort of the victim.

We have been learning spells like; the Knockback Jinx, which knocks your opponent over, the Impediment Jinx, which temporarily slows your target, and the Jelly-Legs Jinx, which collapses your victim's legs.

The twins instantly fell in love with Jinxes and all semester they scoured the library for more Jinxes spells, I also joined them too and we learned Jinxes like; the Trip Jinx, which trips your victim causing them to fall, the Pimple Jinx, which makes boils erupt on your victim, the Dancing Feet Spell, which forces the victim to dance wildly.

Armed with these spells me and the twins were able to up our game against Filch and cause him much trouble. I was even able to catch that dang cat, Mrs Norris, when she was outside by itself, with a powerful Jinx that I found in my mother's study called the Tempest Jinx, which strikes the target with lightning bolts. For a moment there, I thought I took it too far with the prank when the cat was all charred up and not moving at all, I hide right when Filch came through the gates leading outside.

"Where are you, Mrs. Norris?" calls Filch, as he looks around the grounds he sees her charred body lying on the ground and comes running to her.

"What happened to you girl," says Filch through violent sobs.

I sort of feel bad for the man, then I hear a weak meow.

"Oh, you are alive, let me get you to Madam Pomfrey," says Filch with relief and runs along with the cat in his arms to the school's healer.

I also let out a sigh of relief, and promise to myself not to try out dangerous spells until I leave Hogwarts so I do not end up expelled.

After that incident of nearly killing Mrs Norris, I take a break from making trouble for Filch and get back to practicing Non-verbal casting and working on my school work, but it seems like I cannot avoid trouble.

One day, Filch caught up to me in hallways as I was going to the library to study.

"The other teachers and Dumbledore may think it was just a random lightning bolt that struck Mrs Norris, but Mrs Norris told me it was you who did that to her. You did well to not leave any evidence, boy, but I am watching you and as soon as you slip up I will make sure you get expelled," says Filch with a vicious snarl plastered up against his face.

"What you are doing up agais't the studant, Filch," came a booming voice.

I turn away from Filch and look at the direction the voice came from and I am greeted with the sight of a giant man walking toward us.

"I was just giving this student a warning, Hagrid," says Filch and he gives me one last vicious look and walks away.

"You a'lright, ah.. you are that Lovegood boy right, who's good the'm potions and all," says Hagrid to me.

"Yes, and you must be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, Rubeus Hagrid," I say back to him and hold out my hand, which I instantly regret as Hagrid shakes my hand and nearly tore it off.

"I was wondering if you can help me by making som'e potions for the magical creatures, I do not want to bother the Professors and what not," Hagrid said to me with hope in his eyes.

This is a great opportunity, I wanted to meet with Hagrid for a while now and talk to him about magical creatures, but I had no idea how to approach him, now I can.

"Yeah, sure I could make you loads of potions, but I need ingredients to make it," I say with a look of sadness on my face.

"I could help yo'u with that if you want," says Hagrid with reluctance.

"How?" I say with curiosity on my face, but I already know how.

"There are loads of them magical creatures in the forest, I could get you the ingredients you need," Hagrid answers back.

I fack a sigh of relief, but inside I am delighted, the Forbidden Forest is a very old place that houses many magical creatures, some dark and dangerous, others friendly. With Hagrid's help, who is the only person that has a clue about the Forbidden Forest, I could get my hands-on ingredients that I could only dream of and take my potionnering to greater heights.

"That could work out, here some potions during the meantime," I take out some potions in my pouch and give it to Hagrid. "Let's meet on the weekends at your hut so I can tell you the ingredients to look out for, how does that sound."

Hagrid nods his head and says to me, "Until next time," and walks away, I also leave make my way to the library.


	23. Chapter 23: Animagus (2)

It is nearly Halloween and all five of my Gryffindor classmates are finally finished meditating and where all able to figure out the animal they will transform into.

It is the weekends and right now we are in an empty classroom sitting all in a circle.

"Who wants to go first," asks Lee jokingly but you could tell he is a bit nervous.

I look at all of them and they are nervous one degree or another so to get back their nerves I say, " Chin up, come on all of you, after we do this, we will be the youngest people to have become an animagi in Britain wizarding community, and there is nothing to fear, I already talked to Professor McGonagall about this method and it should work. Anyways are you going to all chicken out after we did all that work, if you are then are you guys even really supposed to be in Gryffindor and not Slytherin."

That got a chuckle from all of them especially the twins, "I am no Slytherin, what about you twin," says George.

Fred put on a shocked face, " The audacity twin, how could you think so little of me, I am ready to do this, what about you?"

"I am already starting what about you?" says George as he places the tip of his wand over his heart, Fred snorts and also places the tip of his wand over his heart, then at the same time the twins speak the incantation out loud 'Amato Animo Animato Animagus'.

We all hold our breaths back, but nothing happens for a while.

"I think this method you found, Caelum is not working," said Fred and George nods his head to that too then all a sudden they let out a yelp of pain, grab their chest, and bend over.

"What is... happening Caelum," asks George through shuddering breaths.

"Are they alright, should I call a Professor," says Alicia Spinnet with a shaky voice.

"Calm down, all of you, Fred, George do you feel intense pain?" I ask

"Is aint that obvious... Caelum" said Fred.

"Good, do you feel a second heartbeat?" I ask with joy in my eyes.

"Yes.. and my eyesight is changing," says George.

"How is that good," asks Lee with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That means it is working, look," I say.

At that moment the twins are changing, becoming smaller, black fur popping up all over their body, and growing a tail.

"Fred, George it is important that you both do not resist the change or panic, as the animal might mind may take over if you do," I say to the twins and they both stop shaking about.

"ohahaha" said Fred and George, they have become two black-furred monkeys and if my guess is right they have both become spider monkeys.

"You guys did it, how do you feel," I ask them both.

The twins try to talk but all I could hear is screams and chatters, so they use their hands to try and talk to us.

I still do not understand them so I say, "Transform back, you can do that by visualizing your human form in your minds then you can tell us how it felt."

The two monkeys nod their heads and close their eyes after a while you can see them slowly changing as they get bigger, the black fur disappears, and the tail shrinks until it does not exist anymore.

The first thing the twins said at the same time after transforming back, "Wow, that was amazing."

"You look alright, do you feel alright," asks Alicia Spinnet.

"Man that was cool, you are an animagi now," says Lee with awe in his voice.

"It was quite exhausting but other than that it was amazing," says Fred and George nods his head at that.

I let out a sigh of relief, it seems like the twins are alright, I see no mutations, so the method must work like a charm.

I cannot hold myself back anymore, I say, "It seems like the method worked and the both of you are alright, so I will go next."

The twins nod their heads and say, "Good luck."

I get myself in a comfortable position by crossing my legs then I place the tip of my wand over my heart, then I speak the incantation out loud 'Amato Animo Animato Animagus'.

All of a sudden, I feel intense pain but I just clench my teeth and fist, then I hear a second heartbeat. I do not resist as I feel myself changing, my eyesight becomes better and glows in the dark empty classroom we are inside, white fur with black stripes starts popping up all over my body, I feel a tail start growing up above my butt, and I get on all fours as my transformation is complete.

I hear the twins shout in amazement, "You have transformed into a white tiger."

I try to take a look at myself but end up looking like I am chasing my tail like a dog.

I feel exhausted after keeping my transformation, so I close my eyes and visualize my human form in my mind and feel myself untransform, my tail slowly disappears, my white fur grows back in, and I get up from the floor as the transformation is done.

"Let me try next," says Lee with expectation in his voice and he does, at the end Lee becomes a tarantula.

Alicia Spinnet goes after Lee and transforms into a Scottish Fold cat, then finally Angelina Johnson goes, and she becomes a Turkish Angora cat.

"Alright, we have to keep this a secret, for now, we can report it to the Ministry is you want when you are older. This method of becoming an animagi is our secret, okay." I say, they all nod their heads at that.

"Good I have to go now, see you guys later," I say

"Are you going to Hagrid's hut again?" asks George, I nod my head and head out of the room.


	24. Chapter 24: Mysterious Creatures

I knock at the giant door of Hagrid's Hut, behind the door, I hear a dog bark and a booming voice come said, "I am coming, hol'd on for a sec." As I am waiting I look around and see a crossbow and a pair of galoshes outside the front door, must be Hagrid's equipment for going into the Forbidden Forest.

The door opens, and Hagrid face pops out from behind it, "Oh, it is you Caelum, come in" Hagrid said with his giant hand waving me to come inside.

I have been going to Hagrid's Hut on the weekends ever since we meet in the hallways during my first month in Hogwarts.

"Back, Fang," Hagrid said to the massive black dog that was blocking the entryway. Hagrid was able to move the dog by the collar and I was able to come inside Hagrid's house. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who tries to bound straight at me but I gave him one stare and say in a low voice that only he can hear, "Did you already forget what happened last time you tried to tackle me."

The first time I came to Hagrid's Hut, Fang tried to tackle me to the ground and lick me, but I thought it was a dark creature from the Forbidden Forest trying to kill so I used the most powerful spell I know so far, the Tempest Jinx, the same one I used on Mrs Norris.

Fang comes to a sudden stop and a look of remembrances crosses his face, that is what it seems to me on his dog face, and he runs behind Hagrid. Like Hagrid, Fang is clearly not as fierce as he looks.

"I do not know how you do that but anyone that comes near this Hut, he always tackles them to the ground and starts licking their face," Hagrid says as he pours boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

I give an awkward chuckle, "No idea," I say but I am just glad that Fang has good magical resistance.

Hagrid places some rock cakes in from of me, which look like shapeless lumps with raisins on it, I give my thanks to Hagrid, but I do not even dare to entertain the idea of putting one in my mouth since I learned the hard way that these things can break any men's teeth.

I make light conversation with Hagrid about my classes, school work, and teachers then Hagrid talks about the magical creatures he deals with and I listen up to and make sure to take everything in he says. People tend to have the wrong view about Hagrid most of the time and think he is just a lumbering idiot but if anything he is the opposite, the thing Hagrid excels at is magical creatures, his method are way ahead of anything found in books and I would even go as far to say he is the best magizoologist in Europe.

"Anyways Hagrid I was reading some diary entries from wizards and witches that travelled the world and went to some unexplored places and the thing I found in these diary entries is that they think that magical creatures above rank XXXXX exist, what do you think about that?" I ask the question that I have been burning to found out about.

I may not show it, with being calm, collected, and what not, but there is still that little boy in me and what could not awaken it any more than finding out of hidden powerful magical creatures no one knows about.

Hagrid drops the teacup he has in his hand as soon as he hears my question and freezes, then as quick as that he remembers himself and picks up the broken teacup from the floor and grabs a rag to clean up the mess, "I know nothi'ng of those creatures in the Forbidden Forest," Hagrid says.

I shack my head, Hagrid is not the best of liars, "I never that those magical creatures were in the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid."

Hagrid looks at me for a while and sighs then he says, "You, Caelum are awfully clever, anyways I never told anyone this not even Dumbledore, so do not go running around telling everyone what I tell you, okay?" I nod my head and skoote my chair closer to Hagrid's.

"Even if you do tell anyone, no one will believe for that matter since I never really saw them, just glances or clues of them. Right as you know the Forbidden Forest is massive with all kinds of magical creatures, nobody knows all its secrets about, including me and I have been wandering it for years now, I think not even Dumbledore knows all the secrets that forest holds." Hagrid takes a pause to wipe away Fang's drool from his coat and continues on,

"So, one day, I went to see a friend of mine that lives in the Forbidden Forest, that was when I saw it, a white tail as massive as a hill and as soon as that it disappeared into a giant cave as wide as Hogwarts. There was this other time I found flames that where burning corpses of powerful magical creatures and I tried to burn it out so that it does not spread but no amount of water could even smiter it. Another time I saw some dead trees, yes, deader than they usually are and in the middle of those trees was a single massive black feather. Finally, I saw a hole so wide and deep, I throw many rocks in it and for hours I did not hear it hit the ground and around the hole was golden furs and claw marks, so something must have dug that hole."


	25. Chapter 25: Third Eye

The only thing that escapes my mouth is "Wow."

Hagrid nods his head at that, "I know, hard to believe right, so to answer your question, yes I do believe magical creatures above the rank XXXXX exist. Anyways here are the ingredients that you needed; 3 pints of Acromantula Venom, a few of those white flowers you wanted, 2 Bezoar, a Billywig Sting, a Boomslang skin, a Graphorn horn, some Unicorn hair, and a Griffin claw."

I awaken from my shock and my face changes into a smile and I wipe away the drool, these are very rare potions ingredients that people could kill for like; Acromantula Venom could go for 100 Gold Galleons a pint, that white flower is called Asphodel which could be used in the Draught of Living Death and the Wiggenweld Potion, Bezoar acts as an antidote to most poisons, Billywig Sting could make a person float, a Boomslang skin is used in Polyjuice Potion, Unicorn hair could be used in all kinds of potions, a Graphorn horn is very expensive, and a Griffin claw is used in the Strengthening Solution.

"Thanks, Hagrid, I have a few healing potions that are brewing right now, I will bring it to you tomorrow, and do you want me to brew any other potions for you next week?" I ask

"No, I am will be good for a while with all the potions you gave the past weeks," says Hagrid nodding his head.

I take all the ingredients of Hagrid's hand and put them into my magical pouch and say my goodbyes to Hagrid then I head out.

Early in the morning, I am carrying out my meditation technique, that my mother taught me, then I feel the boundary that I can see with my Third Eye increase to 12 meters all around me and that it also feels like it is sort of elevated, so I awaken it and have a good look around. Before when I used my Third Eye I could only see the amount of natural energy in my body and for other people, I would only see a blur even if they were a muggle or child wizard, but now that I look at Fred, who shares a dorm with me, I can see the amount of natural energy he has in his body, which is 10 units nearly breaking through level 2, at that moment I feel excited since I know what this means.

Before I went to Hogwarts my mother filled me in with a lot of stuff, one of them was about my Third Eye.

[Flashback]

"You must be wondering why I don't want you to teach anyone how to awaken their Third Eye, correct?" my mother says with a smirk on her face.

I nod my head, when my mom told me to keep it to myself, I never really saw the point in keeping it a secret since all it really does for you is keep track of your power level.

"That is because you do not know the full extent of the Third Eye."

"Wait, there is more to this Third Eye stuff?" I ask.

"Yes, what you touched upon is just Level 1 and Level 2 of the Third Eye, they both come together but to differentiate they are divided, so as you can guess Level 1 is when you can see the natural energy in the environment, level 2 is when you can see the natural energy in yourself, and where I come from the method to awaken your Third Eye is available everywhere and anyone could awaken it if they decide to put time into meditating," My mother said.

"You just reiterated my worry, but anyways I do not care about that, I am not the grandpa of all those wizards and witches so even if it is meniscal I am not going to hand it out for free, also I know those wizards and witches are not going to grateful but would want to know more, it is human nature. They will start to ask each other how a small-time wizarding family with no history know this and instead of being grateful and praising us they would use dirty methods to force everything out of us," I said or at least that is what I would do.

My mother smiles and rubs my head playfully then says, "I have to say I am proud of you for putting that together, but no that is not the reason why I told you not to tell anyone, if I wanted to I could spread the word but like you said I am not their grandpa."

"There is much to the Third Eye then these two levels, the reason why I wanted you to hide it, is related to your grandfather, if you ever run into his enemies I do not want them to recognize you," my mother says with a sigh and a look of sadness, I want to ask but I do not since every time I do ask my mother about her past and family she does not even say a word to me and I know the only reason why my mother would keep it secret is to keep me safe. Over time I stopped asking and put more and more effort into my magic since with only strength I can remain untethered.

"Your grandfather a genius and further developed the Third Eye and added 4 more levels, the 3rd level allows you to see the natural energy in other people meaning that you would have an idea of how powerful your enemies are, the 4th level allows you to see the natural energy in all objects and materials meaning you can recognize the value of any object, the 5th level allows you to see the spell model of anything cast near you meaning you can understand and copy that spell, and the last level, the 6th level, this level is random to everyone you practices this technique, it could be very weak like seeing the heat signature or it could be powerful like your grandfather, he was able to see nearly all possible futures with some accuracy and clarity."


	26. Chapter 26: Students Levels

"Your grandfather was able to see nearly all possible futures with some accuracy and clarity."

Dang, I think to myself, what is my grandpa a God?

[Present]

I get out of my bed and I cannot wait to go around the school and look at how powerful all the students in each grade are, also if I can I would want to have a look at how powerful the teachers, but first I have to get Hagrid's potions ready.

I freshen up then I go to my suitcase which is beside my bed and open it up, I think to myself that I really need to upgrade it, then go inside it.

Inside the suitcase, there is a piece a land as big as an island, in the middle of the land there is a cosy house, which has 3 floors, the first floor has a lounge and a lab that takes up the rest of the floor, the second floor is an attic that has a bed, a desk, and a few bookcases filled with books, and the basement is dark and dank with cages of all sizes, these are not just ordinary cages but ones filled with all matter of powerful wards. Surrounding the house is a magical garden made up of all matter of strange and fascinating flowers and trees.

I land inside and run to the house my mother made me and rush to my lab, I enter and see that everything is in order and the potions are coming along well, I make some final adjustments to them then I take out the ingredients Hagrid gave me and store them away on the shelves in my lab, I go back to my potions and see that they are done so I pour them into the flasks I have on hand, after that I clean up my lab and head out with the potions Hagrid needs.

I have breakfast then I head to Hagrid's house, but I run into him near the great lake, there I give him the potions he needs and head off to look at how powerful all the students in each grade are, also if I can I would want to have a look at how powerful the teachers.

I was wandering the school, have a good look at my classmates' strength, the first years, and I must say I am pretty disappointed, most of them are at level 1, with the twins at the lead, I guess it is because I showed them some of the stuff I learned from my mother like potions and spell theories.

I sight to myself, what do all these snotty purebloods and good for nothing half-bloods do all their life before they come to Hogwarts, most muggle-born wizards and witches tie them in strength.

I look around and find out that the second years and third years on average are in level 2, the fourth years and the fifth years are in level 3, so I that means I have the same amount of power as them but just not the same amount of spells to back it up, I have a hard time seeing how strong the sixth years and seventh years, but at the end I was able to see that they were in level 4.

After wandering the school and checking how powerful all the students in each grade are, I fell glad that I now have a clear idea of where I am at and how much work I have yet to do. Right now, I do have the same amount of energy as the fourth years but that does not matter since all I can do with it is last longer in a fight.

I contemplate the issue that is, why my natural energy is not increasing for a long time, and the answer has cleared up for me, I do not have the power to back my energy up, under my mother's tutelage I learned the ideas and theories behind Charms, Transfiguration, and The Dark Arts, that includes jinxes, hexes, and curses, but no spells and that is holding back.

As I walk down the thinking to myself, I see Professor Flitwick walking down the hallways and I have the urge to sneak a peek at his strength, I mentally argue the risk and rewards, in the end I give in since I want to have an idea the Professor's strength and get a general idea of Voldemort and Dumbledore strength.

I open my Third Eye just a squint and look at Professor Flitwick, all I see is a blur when I look at nonchalant and as if he felt me looking at him Professor Flitwick turns around and I hurriedly close my Third Eye and act nonchalant.

"Caelum, my boy what are you doing wandering around?" asks Professor Flitwick

"Oh, hello Professor Flitwick, it is good to see you out and about, I was just off to the library to get started on practicing next week materials," I say with a straight face.

Professor Flitwick nods his head and says, "It good to see a student getting ready for future materials, but where is your books?"

I now just noticed I have nothing on hand except my wand, I think I just kicked myself.

"Haha, Mr Caelum do you know how many students try each year to spy on me to get the answers to the test, anyways I know why you where spying on me," Professor Flitwick says.

"You do I ask," panicked stricken.

"Yes, you are wondering about the dueling club, I know you will do very well when it comes to your end of the year test, so the only reason why you would spy on me is because of the dueling club."

I nod my head at that and let the man believe what he wants.

"Well, I have good news and bad news, which one do you want to hear first."


	27. Chapter 27: Update on Classes

"Well, I have good news and bad news about the dueling club, which one do you want to hear first," asks Professor Flitwick.

"The good news, I guess," I say.

"Well, the good news is that the Headmaster has allowed me to start the dueling club, so we will be starting right after the Christmas holiday also Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape," said Professor Flitwick with a smile on his face.

"So what is bad news you are talking about since the dueling club will be opened," I ask with a questioning look on my face.

Professor Flitwick sighs, "sorry Mr Lovegood, I know how hard you worked to get this club started but you cannot go to it this year, all first cannot enter the dueling club."

I try to sway Professor Flitwick, but he does not give in and says, "first years do not know that many spells and can easily hurt each other even if we taught them useful spells since they still need to learn the basic."

Professor Flitwick walks away, and I am left standing there by myself, in my head I am cursing the stupid rules and want to shout out to Professor Flitwick that I am not a child that cannot take care of himself and if anybody is worthy of learning anything it should be me since I am 27 years old.

I walk back to the Gryffindor common room dejectedly, sighing to myself I think what else could I do then to wait half a year, but if I stop and look at it from an optimistic point of view it's not so bad since I was able to get Professor Flitwick, the duelling champion, to teach us and I have six years with him, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape, who are powerful wizards and witches in their own rights.

Anyways I will be having my mother over the Christmas holiday and the summer break teaching me much more other stuff.

Time passes, and the Christmas holiday is fast approaching and the first term will be over before we go on our Christmas holiday.

With the first term drawing near to an end our Professors decide to load us full with homeworks and all day you would see no one messing around or taking it easy.

Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration have become my favorite classes and my strong points when it comes to magic. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, we have learned many Jinxes and I have come across summaries of powerful hexes and curse and I cannot wait to learn them, so far in Defense Against the Dark Arts, we have spells like; the Knockback Jinx, the Impediment Jinx, and the Jelly-Legs Jinx. The twins instantly fell in love with Jinxes and all term they scoured the library for more Jinxes spells, I also joined them too and we learned Jinxes like; the Trip Jinx, the Pimple Jinx, and I also was able to teach myself the Tempest Jinx.

In my Transfiguration class, we learned a few Transformation spells; like the match to a needle that we learned in the first week, then the stick to torch, and glass to mirror. All basic stuff but as the years go by we will learn more and more advance Transformation spells like furniture to animals and humans to animals. In our second year, we will learn how to Untransfigurate the second main branch of Transfiguration, then in our fifth year we will learn Vanishment the third main branch of Transfiguration, and finally, we will learn Conjuration in our sixth and seventh the fourth main branch of Transfiguration.

Charms is very useful, but it takes a lot of discipline and practice to get it down, unlike Transfiguration where you need visualization to use it. In Charms we learned spells like the Levitation Charm we learned in the first week, the Wand-Lighting Charm which produces light at the tip of your wand, the Unlocking Charm which unlocks and opens doors, windows and objects that are not protected by magic, and the Softening Charm which softens a targeted area or object, making it rubbery and bouncy.

Potions have been a breeze for me so far since I already make the potions with my eyes closed, so far we have covered the Antidote to Common Poisons which is a potion that counteracts ordinary poisons, and the Cure for Boils which we covered first in class, on my free time that I could squeeze in I have been working on the Polyjuice Potion in my lab, this is a potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else after a failure at it I now believe I have perfected it and can produce a few more this year.

Then there is History of Magic which is taught by Professor Binns whose class is regarded by every student at Hogwarts as some of the most boring, I surely have no idea he does it, making history about goblin movements, giants wars, wizarding battles, amazing witches and wizards, and different wizarding communities boring. Anyways I do most of the learning about the History of Magic by myself in the library, in class me and the twins spend most of the time chatting and planning some pranks to do, and we even have gone as far as to have duels in the back of the class when we heard the dueling club will not allow first years to enter and while we are doing that Professor Binns continues to go on and on not even noticing us.

My other classes go well and with that, the term ends, and the Christmas Holiday just begin.


	28. Chapter 28: End of Term

A cute little boy, with bright golden hair and shining silver eyes that can pierce through your very soul, a calm expression plasterer his face, and you cannot help yourself wanting to pinch his cheeks stepped off the train, the Hogwarts Express.

That boy is me, every time I remember my predicament I cannot help myself feeling exacerbated I look like a little doll that you cannot help but cuddle up with. I still remember my run-in with upper classmate girls that would pinch my cheek or always call me cute.

It finally that time, the Christmas Holidays, mostly everyone is going to their homes to celebrate including me.

I look around the train station and I my eyes locked on to a woman with the exact same hair color and eyes color as me with stunning looks, it's my mother, Pandora Lovegood. Next to her is a man with dirty blond hair, slightly crossed eyed, but still he looks good with his bright suit, it is my father, Xenophilius Lovegood. Holding my father's hand, is a little girl with dirty blond hair, silver eyes, happily waving me over, it's my sister Luna Lovegood.

Smiling I pick up my suitcase and owl cage with Hedwig inside it, then walk over to them.

"Brother, how was Hogwarts like," my sister asks as soon as she sees me.

I smile, "Didn't I tell you all about it in the letters I wrote to you?"

My sister pouts and says, "I want you to tell me all about it yourself!"

I nod my head, "Okay, brother will tell you all about it," I say as I rub her head.

My mother comes over and pinches my cheek, which I don't mind since hey she is my mother, "So, how was school?" my mother asks me, I guess to make short conversation.

"It was good, and I learned some new spell," I reply, compared to Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts, with all matter of trouble popping up for him, mine was pretty smooth and there is not much to talk about.

"What was your favorite subjects so far," my mother asks with a curious expression on her face.

I answer that in a heartbeat, "Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Why is that?" asks Luna with curiosity.

"It is because in Transfiguration you can bend anything you desire through only your will and imagination, even reality if you are powerful enough, and in Defense Against the Dark Arts you learn all types of spells that can do different degrees of damage to your opponent," I say with a look of distant longing since I cannot wait to master it.

"Wow, when I go to Hogwarts those two subjects are going to be my favorite too," says my sister, who is willing to follow and do anything I do as well.

"Okay stop filling your sisters head with what you like, she can make her own decisions of what she like when she goes to Hogwarts." my mother says

At that moment eight red heads make their way to us, the plump older woman among them speaks to my mother, "How are you doing Pandora?"

"I am doing well, Molly, how are the children and Arthur as well, I see that he is not with you."

"He got caught up at work in the Ministry, so he could not make it," replies Mrs. Weasley

I turn to the twins as my mother and Mrs. Weasley continue to talk to each other and ask, "What do you guys plan on doing during the Holidays?"

Before the twins could answer Ron Weasley speaks up, "Not much really."

I look at him with a questioning look and before I can say anything to him, one of the twins speak up, "You may not be doing much, but us, on the other hand, have much planned, right twin."

"Yes, much to do and much more to plan," says the other twin.

I raise my eyebrow and ask with a curious tone, "What do you guys have planned?"

The twins come closer to me and Ron stretches his neck to try and listen in, but I do not think he caught much since the twins spoke burly under a whisper, "One of our sources told us that if we want to up our game, go to Filch's Office, in one of the many cabinets found in Filch's Office there is one full of confiscated magic items marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous' there you can find many good items that can help you in your endeavor."

I roll my eyes and say, "The only source we have is Peeves, and he only helps us because he pitied us."

"Hey, he saw potential in us," the twins said at the same time.

As we are carrying on our conversation Bill comes over to us and asks with a smile on his face, "Are the three of you up to misfit again."

All we give as an answer is a grin, I turn to Bill and ask, "How is it working at Gringotts Bank as a Curse Breaker."

Bill sighs "I am mostly working on paper work, but my chance will come."

Mrs. Weasley voice brings us out of our conversation, "Come on let's go."

I look over and it seems Mrs. Weasley and mother's conversation is over, Ginny and Luna who were talking to each other say their goodbyes, Charlie and Percy discussion end, and I say my farewells to the Weasleys and as they head out Mrs. Weasley says to my mother, "See you on Christmas for dinner, take care."

I look at my mother, "So are we going to the Weasleys for dinner on Christmas?"

"Yes, do not worry we have plenty of times to cover arithmancy, ancient runes, and alchemy."


	29. Chapter 29: Christmas

Today was Christmas, I woke up early in the morning and went down to the living room after freshening up.

I saw that there was nobody in the living room, I guess I am the first one to wake up, I looked at all the gifts laid down under the Christmas tree it seems like this year I received a lot more than what I usually get each year, must be because of the Gryffindor friends I made and the people that I got acquainted with.

I opened the first present that I laid my eyes upon which was from the twins, inside the box was some chocolate frog, which I appreciate since their family cannot afford any more than that.

Back at the twins' home, they opened their gift from me and inside it was Dungbomb from Zonko's Joke Shop. I sent them these gifts to get them started on working on the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

The second gift I open was from Lee Jorden, who sent me a book on Quidditch called 'Quidditch Through the Ages', must be the same book Harry Potter got I mused to myself, I look inside the gift book and see that there is a note inside.

Dear Caelum,

I know that you suck when it comes to flying, but here is a book that will tell you all about it.

From your caring Friend!

I snort, that bastard means to insult me, good thing I only sent him spider pet food.

The next gift I got was from Alicia Spinnet, who sent me a scarf that is colored gold and red with an image of a lion roaring. What a nice gift I think to myself, maybe I should have sent her a better gift.

Back at Alicia Spinnet house, she went downstairs to her families' living room and opened the gift Caelum sent her, it was a book on potions since she was the one to come up with the idea of studying together on potions and the book is called 'The Basic to Brewing.'

Which I found was an interesting read since it talks about the most important things in potions that many people overlook like how to stir correctly, how the age of the magical plant matters, how to correctly prepare your ingredients, and much more. I have no idea why more people do not read it, but it is this book in my opinion that makes a great potion master.

After seeing the gift Caelum sent her, Alicia Spinnet felt happy inside that Caelum sent her something and hoped that he like the gift she sent him.

The other gift was from Angelina Johnson who sent me a homemade chocolate cake which tasted pretty good, I decided to save it for later. I also sent Angelina Johnson a Christmas gift, some beauty products from Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions.

The next Christmas gift I open is from Hagrid who sent me of his rock-hard food, I immediately throw it away since I do not want all my teeth to fall off, I sigh to myself and feel good since I sent Hagrid those cooking books for his Christmas gift, maybe after a while his cooking skills will become better.

I open the gift from Mrs. Weasley which is a knitted sweater like always and there is a note attached to it saying wear it to dinner.

The other gift is from my sister Luna, who gave me some sweets like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frog, and Fizzing Whizzbees. I also sent her a lot of sweets since throughout the whole year we give each other gifts and in Christmas we like to keep it simple.

I finally open the last two gifts which are from my mother and father, who also like to make the tradition of gift giving in Christmas simple as well. They both gave me a total of 100 Gold Galleons for my Christmas gift to send on whatever I want.

At that moment my sister comes down and opens the gifts she got from me, mother, father, and the only friend she made so far Ginny Weasley.

I look around the Christmas tree and see that my mother only has gifts from the Famel couple if you do not include the gifts from us, it seems like her family do not celebrate Christmas.

I look at the gifts that father got this year and it is a big improvement, you can see all matter of different box sizes laying all around the tree and the name tag states my father. It must be all the newspaper readers I think to myself, he sure did get a lot more subscribers.

My mother comes down at that moment and asks if we want to help in the kitchen with preparing for the dinner meal we have planned with the Weasley family. My little sister happily jumps at the idea and I decided to join as well since I want to give myself a short break from experimenting and learning new spells.

My father comes down while we were in the kitchen preparing food then went to his study after getting a bit for breakfast, we joined him as well for breakfast after nearly forgetting about it in all the rush of preparing.

Dinner with the Weasleys was a pleasant event, the food was great, and the atmosphere was light and joyful. The adults kept to their conversation, Mr Weasley and my father talked about their work and other wizarding families, my mother and Mrs Weasly talked about mother stuff.

Me and the twins talked about how to sneak into Flinch's office, Ginny and Luna kept to themselves, the three eldest Weasly's talked among themselves, and Ron was left to his own devices.

Dinner went, and desserts came and everyone enjoyed it after sitting around for a while me and my family said our goodbyes to the Weasley family and thanked them for hosting us after that we left and made our way home.


	30. Chapter 30: The Three Professions

I knocked on my mother door to her study room, after a bit, a reply came in, telling me to come inside.

I grabbed the handle and open the door, inside was my mother sitting at her desk with piles and piles of parchments and on those parchments were equations and formula that I have no clue what they mean.

I sit down across from my mother who is focused on the parchments before her, I clear my throat to try to get my mother's attention and it works.

My mother looks away from her parchments, then her eyes settle down on me and she says, "Give me one moment sweetie and then we shall begin our lessons."

I nod my head and my mother gets back to the parchments in front of her, as she is working I try to understand what she is doing by looking at all those weird formula and equations on the parchments, I keep on looking and it kind of looks like Muggle math but somehow different.

After a while my mother finishes up her work and I look away from it since I started to get a headache from looking at it.

My mother organizes her parchments then turn to me and says, "Thanks for being patient for me."

I look at my mother then ask the burning question I had, "What were you doing and what were those equations and formula?"

My mother raises her eyebrow, "Oh these are just how you craft spells and this quote on quote equations and formula are Arithmancy."

I nod my head in understanding but there is still some stuff I am confused about, and I guess my mother saw that, so she continued talking, "What you must understand is that in the wizarding world there are 7 types of spells, I know that you already know but just humor me."

I start listing of the types of spells I learned so far, "There are Jinxes, Hexes, and Curses, those 3 fall under the dark arts then there is the other 4 which are Transfiguration, Charms, Counter-spells, and Healing spells.

My mother nods her head with a smile on her face, "Good, here is a tricky question, what does potion fall under?"

I scratch my head, now that is a tricky question.

After a while of silents, my mother speaks up, "I know it's a tough question but with a bit of thinking on your part, you can get but I do not want to waste any time so I will tell you, Potions will fall under the profession category because you can make a career out of it. What else do you think will fall under the profession category, Caelum?"

I think for a while upon the question my mother put forward to me, then my mind wanders for a bit thinking about how my mother teaches me, she always wants me to figure it out and not tell me.

My mind snaps back and I have an answer at the top of my head, "Does Spell Crafting fall under the profession category?"

My mother nods her head and you can see the smile on her face, she pinches my cheek then says, "My little sweetie pie is becoming more and more intelligent."

I complain a bit of being treated like a baby but if you look at the smile on my face you would think that I feel the opposite.

"There is one more profession you are missing it is the making of magical items. So, all in all, there is 3 types of profession and they focus on making, Potions, Spell Crafting, and Magical Items. To work with these three you must the components that come with it, meaning in Potions you must understand the properties and uses of magical plants and magical creatures. For Spell Crafting you must understand Arithmancy. For Magical Items you have to understand Ancient Runes and Alchemy."

I nod my head along as my mother gives me a massive info dump.

My mother continues on talking, "Since your Christmas Holiday is very short I will teach you the basic, during the summer we can go more into depth."

"First thing is Potions, Magical Plants, and Magical Creatures which you already know about, then there is Spell Crafting and Arithmancy, so first thing first, what is Arithmancy?"

"Those formulas and equations must be Arithmancy," I say.

My mother shakes her head, "You are not getting the full picture but looking at things from small very small perspective, Arithmancy is a method that helps you divines numbers and equations, what I was working on is a very advance form of Arithmancy, one that you will not touch for years to come. It can help you divine the future but it very sloppy and some times incorrect, it would be much better if you used the stars to divine the future. Anyways as I was saying Arithmancy is very helpful when it comes to Spell Crafting since you can pop in the equation you need."

I muse to myself, so Arithmancy is basically a magical calculator.

My mother goes on talking, "Then there is how to make magical items, which takes Alchemy and Ancient Runes to do. Ancient Runes is the study of magical languages, Ancient Runes are magically powers syllables and they are what make magical items work. Alchemy on the other hand work with magical minerals and gems, it is the study of producing objects of power with Ancient Runes you can purpose those objects. One example I can give that comes to the top of my head is the Gryffindor Sword, a well known magical item that was made my the goblins, who are masters at making magical items, the sword was made from pure silver and rubies then it was powered by the goblins' Ancient Runes."

Again I notice another simalerity, Alchemy is like making the computer and Ancient Runes is programming it to work.


	31. Chapter 31: Spell Crafting (1)

In a few days, I will be going back to Hogwarts, so before that I want to at least learn something about Spell Crafting or Magical Items. I know that it takes a long time for you to even touch upon those two professions, it took me years of study to be where I am at potions, and even before I can touch upon those two fields I need to learn much more about Arithmancy, Alchemy, and Ancient Runes but I cannot hold myself back from the allure that these two fields hold and I want to learn at least one trick from these two new fields that have opened up for me before I head to Hogwarts.

So here I am standing in front of my mother's study room right now, I knock lightly on the door after a bit my mother voice comes through from the other side telling me to come inside.

I grab the door handle and slowly turn it letting the door flew wide open with a slight push on my part. Inside the study with all sorts of strange books with a slight magical pulse on the shelves is my mother at her desk, right in the middle of the room.

I give my greetings to my mother than sit right across her.

My mother turns away from her parchments then looks at me with her eyebrows raised, "What are you doing here Caelum, I thought you would be inside your suitcase experimenting with your potions?"

"Yes, so did I but I wanted to ask if you could teach me more of the stuff we talked about yesterday," I said

My mother eyebrows come together into a scowl and she says, "You know Caelum, haste does not bring success, it will take a long time for you to even get to the meat and bone of those two professions and even before you can touch upon those two fields you need to learn much about Arithmancy, Alchemy, and Ancient Runes."

"I know mother but I just want to try it out, it is like putting a beautiful woman in front of somebody then you tell them it is yours but you cannot have her for years to come, if you want you can look at her just do not touch her, do you get what I am saying, that is me."

My mother lets out a loud laugh after she hears what I said, "My, how you have grown, already knowing about what goes on between the man and the woman and describing a woman like that, my little sweetie pie sure has grown, do you plan on bringing me a daughter-in-law already?"

My cheeks redden, and I think to myself why I have even decided to let my mouth go on and speak about that metaphor. "You know... that is not what I... mean."

My mother chuckle at the sight of me feeling shy and ashamed, "I know what you meant, I just wanted a good laugh from it. Anyways I can totally relate to what you feel right now, wanting to have mastery of all things, but like I said before haste makes waste."

I sigh and feel a bit down under after I hear what my mother says but she is correct, like always, even if I wanted to give a try at Spell Crafting or Magical Items I do not know a thing about Arithmancy, Alchemy, and Ancient Runes and those three need to be understood for you to have a go at those two fields.

As I see all hope is lost, I want to go back to my suitcase and get back to experimenting with my potions, but I hear my mother continue on talking, "Like I said I too was in your feet and I can relate with your plea, so I will teach you a bit of Spell Crafting that does not require a lot of Arithmancy."

My head shoots up after I hear what my mother said, and I shout in a barely concealed tone filled with excitement, "Really?"

My mother nods her head, "Yes, but it will not be much, and we have a few days as well since you will be going back to Hogwarts soon."

I agree with my mother says, "So what will we be doing?"

My mother smiles and says, "We will be doing what I am best at, building spells, I will show you a simple example and if you can before you go back to Hogwarts, you will build a simple spell."

My mother continues on talking, "First get some parchments, I know you can do muggle math, so you will be using it if you need. Second, let me demonstrate how Spell Crafting works."

My mother brings out her wand from seemingly out of nowhere, it is breath taking just every time I see it, her wand handle is a silver colored with a metallic sheen and small little dots of light roll move around on the handle then there is the focus crystal which is a beautiful blood-colored gem. I snap out of my reverence as I hear my mother speaks the word "Lumos" then the end of her wand lights up.

"What I just cast was the Wand-Lighting Charm, a simple spell that anyone could do, but here is where things get hard, what if I wanted to cast a blue light instead of a white light that always pops up when I cast the Wand-Lighting Charm."

My mother gets up from her chair and goes to the bookshelves and gets out a great big book titled 'Spell Models' then she comes back to her desk and puts the book in front of me.

"Open the book to the Wand-Lighting Charm," my mother says and I do as I am told, the spell is found right on the second page after the Levitation Charm.


	32. Chapter 32: Spell Crafting (2)

I open the great big book which is titled 'Spell Models' and flip the pages until I land on the Wand-Lighting Charm section, on that page is a description about the spell, there is also the history of the spell, and much more but what really catches my attention is an intricate model of sorts that coves a great portion of the section on the Wand-Lighting Charm.

I bring the book closer to my mother then I point at the intricate model and ask, "What is this?"

"Look closely at the title of the book, what does it say," my mother replies to me in an obvious tone but I know she is playing with me.

I turn the book over to its cover, "So it is a Spell Model?"

My mother nods her head, "Yes, that model you just pointed at is a spell model,"

Confusion is written all over my face and my mother notices it, "I know you never heard about it since what most wizards and witches do is just learn about how to perform a spell and not its inner workings."

I look closely at the spell model in front of me then think to myself, so that answers a good portion of my questions about how spells work.

I looked up at my mother and asked, "Wait I do not understand, why aren't most wizards and witches not learning this, and correct me if I am wrong but they sure as hell do not teach this at Hogwarts."

My mother sighs and turns to me, "Like with most knowledge that was once known and found in the wizarding world, it was lost to most except a few powerful individuals."

Feeling surprised that such important info would disappear like that, without noticing it my eyebrows come together to form a scowl and I ask my mother that very conundrum she just threw at me, "So you are saying such fundamental knowledge that is part of magic was forgotten just like that over time?"

My mother nods her head, "Yes, as you know wizards and witches are practically still stuck in the Middle Ages just look at Owl Postal Service which came about around the Middle Ages and it is still being used till this day, you would think it is a perfect system if it was being used for hundreds of years but it is not since first of all, it is not safe at all since anyone if they wanted too they could intercept it if they choose too. Second of all, it is just too slow while on the other hand the muggles went from using birds just like us to using telephones and us, wizards and witches, are too arrogant to use it and our arrogance is blinding us from seeing how behind we are."

I nod to that, today's wizards and witches are so behind in the times while on the other hand, the muggles advance each and every day and I cannot help but worry for their future since I am now part of them.

"All in all, with the no advancement being made in the wizarding community plus the wars that keep happening on and off, wizards and witches started to not just stay stuck where they are but started to lose important knowledge over time."

My mother takes a deep breath after she finishes ranting on, I can tell the lack of advancements on the wizards and witches part irritates her but I just do not know why.

"Anyways let's get back to the topic at hand, Spell Models, are the rudimentary break up of a spell and each and every spell has a spell model backing it up. If you ever want to go far in magic you need to make your own arsenal of spells, to do that you must know how to make spells and for that you need to understand how to build a spell model."

"Moving on, to make a spell model is very complicated and time-consuming but you have Arithmancy to help you out. Once you are done with the spell build the spell model in your mind inside of using your imagination, with this method you can save yourself the hassle of coming up with something by yourself. Here let me show you the difference."

My mother grabbed her wand and spoke the word 'Lumos' then the tip of her wand lit up. "That right there was me using my imagination of a bright light, now see the difference when I use a spell model."

Again, my grabbed her wand and spoke the word 'Lumos' then the tip of her wand lit up, she looked at me and asked, "Can you guess what the difference was?"

I nod my head and answer back, "The light was a bit brighter, you cut the casting time by a few milliseconds, and I do not know since I cannot get a good read on your natural energy levels, but if I had to make an educated guess, I would think that you used less natural energy, correct me if I am wrong."

My mother smiles, "Good, good, you are correct I did use less natural energy and as you can see thanks to me using the spell model insade of my imagination I save myself much, and even if it looks very negligible in a death fight it can make all the difference."

I can agree to that, any advantage you have against your opponent is a plus. Anyways I cannot help but feel sadden for most of the wizards and witches in the wizarding world since most of them do not even put emphasizes on using imagination when casting a spell.

"Anyways we should get back to the topic at hand, you crafting your very own spell, but first let me show you an example of how to craft a spell so that you can have an idea of what you are getting into."


	33. Chapter 33: Spell Crafting (3)

I sat back down in my chair as my mother got started demonstrating on how to craft a spell.

"First look back at the Wand-Lighting Charm spell model, now if you look closely at what this part of the spell model does you can immediately catch that this part of the spell model makes the spell produce a white light, so if you were to change it a little bit." My mother taps the spell model of the Wand-Lighting Charm with her wand then magically a part of the spell model rearranges by itself. "Walh, now then try the Wand-Lighting Charm out but use this new spell model when casting the spell."

I follow my mother's command and build the new spell model as it is, in my mind then when I say the word 'Lumos' the tip of my wand lights up, but this time my wand does not produce a white light from the tip of my wand but a blue light. "Wow," I say without noticing it.

I looked away from the spell that my mother casted and look up to see my mother smiling at me.

"I know, isn't it just a fantastic feeling building your own spell then trying it out for the first time. Anyways as you can see there is much to do before you can make a spell so even if you really want to get into it you cannot, but do not fret since there will come a day that you too will be able to build your own spell."

I cannot help but agree with what my mother said and as much as I wish I could make my own spells I know I cannot since again like my mother said there are so many steps and I do not even know how to complete one at all.

"I have a quick question, why did I not see you use Arthimity to build the spell?" I ask my mother.

"Good question and the answer is really simple, I did not need it, I solved it in my mind," before I could ask my next question my mother already answered it for me. "Like I said before Arthimity is like Muggle Mathematics, the deeper you get into the easier past problems get."

That makes sense I guess, I think to myself and an example pops up in my mind, somebody that knows Algebra would not need to solve an addition problem on paper, but they can do it in their mind but the same cannot be said to somebody that just got into learning about addition.

I snap away from my thoughts as a book is dropped in front of me with a title called 'How to Read a Spell Models', I look up at my mother with a question plastered at my face. "Is this for me?"

My mother nods her head, "Yes, it is a good as any other place to start, then after you finish learning this you can start learning Arthimity during the summer from me and you will learn more about Arthimity at Hogwarts as well next year."

I pick up the book from the desk and get up from my chair, "Okay mother, I will get started on reading this book, thanks."

Then I head out of my mother's study room and go to my room so that I can get started on reading this book anyways I plan on reading it a couple times so that I can memorize it before I head back to Hogwarts.

It is early in the morning and right now I am inside my suitcase finishing up on my latest potion that I am brewing.

After I finished brewing the potion, I bottled it up inside a flask then I made sure to clean up my work station, finally, after all that was finished I headed out of my suitcase.

When I came outside of my suitcase I took a deep gulp of fresh air, as much as I love my suitcase since it is very useful and cool it is still very disconcerting jumping from one whole new world to another.

I look around my room, which is pretty well organized just the way I like it. There is my bookshelf covering one nearly side of my room with some books on it which were from my mother's study that I borrowed it from. Opposite my bookshelf is my desk with a chair, in the middle is my bed, and next to my door is a big closet. There is no bathroom and one window near my desk.

I pick up my dirty old clothes from the floor and put it in my bin for dirty clothes then I pick up any used parchments or trash and throw it in the trash bin, finally I do my bed. Just right about now I wished I know the spell for cleaning up, so I could finish this all in a second but my mother forbid since as she put it, it bred laziness.

I went to my study desk and sitting on my desk is the book my mother gave me called 'How to Read a Spell Models', I picked it up and go downstairs with it. If you are wondering why I am still reading this book, it is because I sorely underestimated how much information is in this book.

The book has a few hundred pages and each spell can take up to a page or two at most, now that right there is a whole lot of spell models to finish learning about and do not let me get started on some of the new spell that are in the book which I have never heard about at all.

So basically, right now I have finished reading about the spell model of the spell that I know. There is still a lot of spell models that I do not know about, but I plan on keeping this book with me and my mother would not really mind since she really has no use for most of the books in her collection since I guess she already maybe knows about it. The only issue that I have with this amazing book is that it does not show me how to do these spells it holds, I guess I am asking too much from this book, but I got to first learn about these spells if I want to finish the book since there is still a good chunk left.


	34. Chapter 34: Back to Hogwarts (1)

I came downstairs to the kitchen and I was greeted to the sight of my sister having toast with peanut butter and blueberry jam, my father was also having the same for breakfast but he had coffee with his toast.

As I was sitting down at the table to have some breakfast before heading off to Hogwarts I looked at my sister and noticed that she was staring at something hungrily, I follow her gaze and saw that she was staring at the cup of coffee in my father's hand, my father also noticed her gaze that was on his coffee with a shake of his head and the release of a sigh he gets back to reading his newspaper.

I chuckled to myself, it seems like my sister was again not allowed to drink coffee by my parents, then again if I was to think back to her fixation I guess you could blame me for her craze since it was me who got her so enthusiastic towards coffee.

If you are wondering how it started, well it was one day when she saw me drinking coffee early one morning, curious, she asked me what it was that I was drinking, and I had to run my loud mouth and say that this was coffee, a drink for adults only.

She asked if she could have a taste of it but wanting to toy around with her, I refused. Then she ran and complained to my mother, who thought that she, Luna, was not old enough to be drinking coffee, and she also thought that I too was not old enough. Man, how I really wanted to shout at that moment, that I was over 30 years old.

Now here I am this morning without even a sip of coffee to wake me up, damg I thought, I should have just let my sister have a taste of the coffee, immediately she would have realized by herself how bitter it is and then things would have been left at it was, but I had to poke at her.

I sat down at the breakfast table and then pick up some toast and also some jam that was on the middle of the table. I sigh when I look at my cup, it is empty and with no coffee I think to myself, I get up from my chair and go to the refrigerator, I take out the milk and bring it back to the table.

For the 100th time I sigh as I slowly pour the milk into my cup, it seems like this will be how my life will be for now on I think silently to myself, I seems like I will not be having any more of the bittersweet liquid that provides the only semblance of pleasure.

My mother came to the table with more toast and asks if we want more, we all refuse the extra toast but she just looked at us and placed more toast in front of us then she sat down at the table. Not arguing with her since we all know we will not win at all me, my father and sister get working on eating our extra.

As my mother was making her own toast she looked over at me with her eyebrow raised and asked me, "Is all your stuff prepared? I do not want to see you running around in a hurry to get prepared."

"I.. amm rad.." I tried to say with a whole toast in my mouth.

My mother lightly hits me on the back of my head as a scowl played on her face, "Finish your food first before you speak, you are getting bread crumbs all over my table."

My sister snickered at me under her breath and feeling as if I have to place my injustice some were I growled at her. She sticks her tongue back at me and before I could return fire, I notice from the corner of my eyesight my mother giving me a stink eye and with that look from my mother all animosity fled away from me and I get back to eating my breakfast.

My father just looks at us bickering and let out a light chuckle then gets back to his newspaper at hand. After I finished my breakfast my mother looked at me and said, "Hurry up, go put on some muggle clothing, we leave in about an hour and make sure to double check that you have everything prepared, I do not want you sending me owls saying you forgot some of your stuff."

I nod my head and go up to my room but before I leave I make sure to get my sister by lightly flicking her on the forehead and before she could get me, I run away.

I get to my room then go to my closet and take out some muggle clothes to put on so that I can fit right in with the muggles before I get on the Hogwarts Express. As I am putting on my clothes Hedwig comes knocking on my window with her beak. I quickly finish putting on my clothes then go to my suitcase and get out Hedwig's birdcage stand after that I open the window for Hedwig, she comes inside and flies around my room once after that she lands on her birdcage stand.

I go to her and gave her some owl food then I asked, "How was your hunt, girl?"

And before you think I am crazy, Hedwig nodded her head to answer my question.

"Alright girl, you will have to go into your cage, we are going back to Hogwarts, okay?" I say to her after Hedwig finishes her owl treat, she goes into her cage that I got out from my suitcase.

I double checked that everything is prepared and that I did not forget anything that I would be needing when I am at Hogwarts and that I did not forget anything.


	35. Chapter 35: Back to Hogwarts (2)

"Hey guys," I said absentmindedly to the twins as I entered the compartment they were inside, I looked up from my book when I did not get a reply back from them so I look at them and I have to say I am shocked with what I am greeted to, the both of them throwing spell at each other.

I cleared my throat to get their attention and they both slowed down a bit with throwing spells at each other and turned to me. Once I had their attention I asked the question that in my opinion really needed to be addressed, "What the hell are the two of you doing?"

"Oh, hey Caelum, I see that the moment has finally come and we have come earlier than you on the Hogwarts Express," said George as he ducked under, as the spell Fred fired sped over him.

I sigh, and place my hand on my forehead trying to rub away the headache that will come upon me any moment, I look at the both of them moving about and casting the few spells that they know at each other and try to figure out what on earth their goal is, but I cannot guess how these two minds work "You two did not answer my question, so let me say it slowly, what are the two of you up?" I ask again.

You may be wondering why I am overreacting to what these two are doing but at Hogwarts, we got into so much trouble (thanks to Filch) and our first year is not even over yet. I know for sure that Filch is just waiting for us to do something dumbfounding then get us kicked out.

"Well, we were cooped up in our house for so long and thanks to our dear mother we could not do any magic at home," answered Fred as he fell to the floor to dodge the spell fired at him and rolled to one side to dodge the other spell. "Now we are getting our blood flowing and getting ready for Hogwarts," said George through pants and sit down.

Fred gets up from the ground and also sits down, I look at the both of them and think to myself why on earth did I decide to become friends with these two, all the trouble I get into is not worth it, complaining to myself I take my suitcase and put it on the rack with the twin's stuff.

I grab Hedwig's cage and look inside and see that she is sleeping, I wanted to ask if she wanted to fly to Hogwarts since she enjoys being in the outside rather than being cooped up inside her cage, but I see that she is very tired from the hunting she did all night long, so I carefully put her on the rack.

"So, what did you do during the holidays, Caelum?" Fred asked me. Before I could answer him, Lee Jorden came inside our train compartment. "Hello, mates!"

"Hey, Lee it looks like you are the last one to come today," says Fred and George picks up the conversation so naturally that I am shocked yet again at how these two can finish each other sentences a part of me wonders if they could read each other minds or something. "So that means you get the only remaining seat."

"Anyways what were you guys talking about when I came inside?" asked Lee. I look at him and ask myself does he have some magical creature blood in him because that is some really good hearing he has. Man, what kind of people did I befriend.

"Oh, we were asking each other what we did over the holidays before you rudely interrupted us," answered Fred with a smile on his face, Lee just awkwardly laughed it off.

At that moment I speak up, "ignore the both of them, so what did you do over the Holidays, all I did was read some books."

Lee looked at us with what I think is stars in his eyes or I am just being a chuunibyou, "You won't believe it but there was a wizarding circus in town this Christmas and my dad took me to it and there were so many cool magical creatures and amazing spell being cast."

George sighed, "man you are so lucky all we did was play quidditch, and you, Caelum, what is this you and reading, why cannot you live a little."

"Tch, do I look like a little kid to you? Anyways have you not heard the phrase knowledge is power, you got to read a lot if you want to ever become a powerful wizard."

Fred shakes his head, "You have said that phrase a million times and you should know that we do read, sometimes, but we only read things of use not any of the boring old drabs that you read."

I shake my head and get back to my book and at that, the train finally picks up and we start to leave the station. I stick my head out the window and so do the three of them and we wave our families goodbye all the way until we are far off from the train station.

As the train was moving along I heard Lee sigh and I look at him with a questioning look on my face, "What, I am very hungry just cannot wait for the trolley to come along."

As if his wish was heard a knock came on our compartment door and it was slowly slid open. We looked at who opened the door and we see that it is the trolley lady. "Hello dears, can I get you anything off from the trolley?"

Fred and George mouth hang open and they look at each other as if to confer their theory with each other. Lee looks at the trolley lady and says, "We will... have a little bit of everything... if that is alright with you."


	36. Chapter 36: Back to Hogwarts (3)

Lee spoke up, "We will... have a little bit of everything... if that is alright with you, ma'am."

"That is more than fine with me, dear." The trolley lady says to Lee with a sweet smile on her face as she carefully takes out what he asked for the trolley.

The trolley lady hands Lee the sweets he ordered then he quickly hands the money after that the trolley lady says her goodbyes and closes our compartment door as she leaves.

After a while, Fred spoke up, "how on earth did she do that, Lee just wished for the trolley to come along, puff, she was here, at our compartment."

Lee nods his head and says, "I know, right, what kind of dark magic was that?"

George shakes his along to what his Fred and Lee say and speaks up in a whisper after they say their piece, "I cannot believe we were thinking about sneaking off the train, one day."

Lee face contorted as he heard what George said and shouted, "What!" but he immediately caught himself, I think he thought that the trolley lady might hear him if he spoke very loud so this time when he spoke it was in a whisper, "are you guys crazy, you wanted to sneak off the train?"

Fred smiles at Lee, "don't worry, we now know how scary that trolley lady is so there is no way we will try to cross her."

Lee looks relieved after he got that confirmation from Fred, "Good, that granny looks very dangerous, she must be some powerful witch."

"Yeah that makes sense, nobody at Hogwarts is average except maybe Filch, I think that he might be a squib." Said, George.

Fred looks at me, "Why are you laughing Caelum?" He is right, I was trying really hard to hold it in so that I could continue to listen to them spew ridiculous ideas, but they are all facing me with questioning looks, now that they noticed me I let it out and continue to laugh until some tears fall down my face and my stomach starts to hurt.

"Okay, okay I am done laughing now," I said to them as I wipe away the tears that build up on the corners of my pair of eyes, I look at them and see that they do not look so happy, so I figure I owe them an explanation.

"What? you guys sound like some frightened muggles, 'she must have done some serious dark magic' come on are all of you guys serious, if you want an honest opinion, then she must have set up some wards already in the compartment to catch certain keywords so that she could come as soon as possible if anyone needs anything."

"What, but how? isn't setting up wards very hard, I thought that only a powerful wizard or a group of wizards could set it up," said Fred.

"Professor Dumbledore must have done it, he is always doing some crazy stuff, this fits the bill anyway so why not." I look at the twins then add, "or he might have set it up to help the trolley lady keep track of people who want to get off the Hogwarts Express."

"Yeah that makes sense, anyways we were not the ones that said, 'she must have done dark magic' it was Lee who said that did you see him, he nearly jumped off his seat when the trolley lady came," said George.

Lee snorts, "Did you guys see yourselves, you were deathly pale and sweating buckets, so you were not any better than me."

I shake my head at them as see they continue to argue with each other, wanting not to get into their pointless argument I sneakily dig into the snacks that Lee careless placed all over the compartment and get back to my book.

But under my breath, I say "that is why knowledge is important."

The four of us rush off the Hogwarts Express with nothing on our hands (house elves take your stuff to your room at Hogwarts) as soon as the train stopped at the station. Hagrid was there but this time he was not here to lead the first years but everyone to the carriages that are driven by the Thestrals. It seems like I can see them, must be because I died I guess.

I looked at the Thestrals that are tethered to the carriage, they look like boney reptile horses with wings but what catches my attention is their pupilless eyes, it is ghostly milk white all around.

I turn away from the Thestrals and get into the carriage with the twins and Lee so I do not have to draw attention to myself.

As I get into the carriage Fred looks at me and asks, "Why were you staring at the carriage for a while there?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what makes these carriages move, I am sure as hell it isn't an animated carriage since that would take a lot of magic to do, even for Professor Dumbledore."

"You always pay attention to things that do not matter," said Fred and George carried on for him, "look at us, all we care about is digging into that delicious return feast."

I look at them and the contempt is clearly evident on my face, "is your stomach the only things you guys can think of, for all you deny that Ron is related to you guys, you are clearly very similar."

Fred and George each put their hands on their hearts and put on fake shocked faces. "How could you compare us to our adopted brother?"

Ever since I have known the twins they put on a facade that they have nothing to do with Ron.

"Fine, that is an unfair comparison, but you are getting very close," I said.

Lee looks at us and speaks up, "we are here so stop arguing and let's get off the carriage."


	37. Chapter 37: Wake Up

I let out a good sigh of satisfaction as I get to my dorm house bed at the Gryffindor Tower, woah, if I keep on having these kinds of feasts here at Hogwarts I am really going to get fat and very soon. But who cares about that right now, my stomach is full, and I feel blissful all is well and good in my little world.

I wake up very early in the morning, heavy-eyed from my deep sleep, I looked around my dorm room which is very different from my own room back at home, and for a good moment I totally forgot where I am and feeling shocked and frightened a little bit of the unfamiliar place, I jumped off my bed trying to get into my best fighting stance, but it was so pitiful since I tripped over my own suitcase and fell head first on to the ground.

I hear a voice speak to me as I get my face off the floor, "hey why are you awake so early, Caelum?"

I look up and see that it is Lee who spoke to me then I understand where I am, it is Hogwarts, dang I feel like such an idiot.

I look back up and see that Lee is sticking out his head from his bed still waiting for an answer I would guess and there is no way I am telling him that I was spooked and thought that I was kidnapped or whatever else that ran through my mind at that moment so I decided to just come up with an excuse, "what do you mean," I ask as I try to stall, I look around my dorm room for something that would save me from humiliation then my eyes catch sight of my watch sticking out from my coat.

I look at the time on my watch then I look over at my three roommates who have yet to get out of their beds. I turn my head up to Lee and click my tongue, "It is 6 o'clock and you guys are still lazing around in your bed and you are wondering why I am awake, well, have I good day I am getting started on my day quite early today."

"Well, you can do whatever you want, I am going back to sleep," says Lee as I hear him turn around in his bed to get into a comfortable position. I get off from the floor and wipe away some sweat, good gods that was a really close shave, good thing he bought it I think to myself, I head to the restroom to get freshened up.

I came down to the dining hall of Hogwarts, look around the hall and saw that most of the Slytherins are here including their Head of House Professor Severus Snape, it seems like there is 'no rest for the wicked'.

Then I looked at the Ravenclaw table and see that a lot of them are up and about, they even have their school books out in front of them as they are having breakfast, I spot the Ravenclaw Head of House, Professor Flitwick, and see that he is having a conversation with my Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

I look at my house's table and see only a handful of students, with a shake of my head I start walking to my house's table and look around for the best seat which is where all the good food is near, I see Percy at the table and he has the best seat, a little part of me wonders if he is always up this early just because he wants to get his hands on the good grub and not act as a model student.

I sit down next to Percy, he greets me and I greet him back then after he turns around to get back to his breakfast, I stare at his back trying to somehow, I would think, get answers. I snickered a bit at the foolish idea and hold back the laughter so as not to draw Percy's attention. Man o man, I should really tell my suspicion that I have come up with to the twins, they sure as hell won't leave it alone for a long time.

As I am mulling over my thoughts Percy voice broke throw it all as I heard him ask, "are my brothers still asleep?"

I get out of my thoughts and answer back hastily, "yeah, they are still sleeping just like logs."

He shakes his head and sighs, "did you at least try to wake them up?"

I look at him in incredulity "No way, you know how cranky they are this early in the morning, they will fire dozens of spells at me if I had woken them up." I am really serious, those two are all fun and dandy throughout the day but in the early mornings, it is like a flip was a switch somewhere in their brains.

I continue talking to Percy, "it is the first day after our holiday break, so no sweat, our classes are going to be easy today. Anyways, look around not that many people from our house are awake at this time."

I get back to my food as I am eating I look at Percy who looks kind like he is constipated or maybe I am just looking at it all wrong and this is just his thinking face, anyways I ask him, "hey, what is wrong?"

"It's nothing, forget it," he said to me. I looked at him and shrug my shoulder, well have your way I think to myself, as I am getting ready to leave, Percy speaks up, "it is just that all the other houses are already awake and look at our house, basically nobody is here."

"Well, there is not that many Hufflepuff that are awake," I said, which is correct since I only see their Head of House, Professor Sprout and two or three groups of Hufflepuff.


	38. Chapter 38:Fingers

Percy speaks up, "it is just that all the other houses are already awake and look at our house, there is basically nobody is here."

"Well, there is not that many Hufflepuff that are awake," I point out to him lazily, which is correct since I only see their Head of House, Professor Sprout and two or three little groups of Hufflepuff huddled together, I shake my head, those Hufflepuff are always together holding hands, I muse.

He looks at me and snorts, "you know that is not what I mean, look at the Slytherin table, every single one of them is already awake."

I laugh at him and say a bit teasingly, "if I hadn't known I would have thought that you were a big Slytherin fan."

"Hey, I am being serious here, okay then, look at the Ravenclaw table, mostly all of them are already awake and they are even getting a head start on their classes."

I look at him for a while, I know his character from the books but here in front of me is the real flesh and blood and I must say, he is far more intelligent than the books make him out to be or is it just because he did not have that much scene time, anyways I am amazed that he started to figure out the issues that plague each house.

I rub my chin for a bit and decided to throw him a little bit of guidance "Well, let me shower you with a bit of my knowledge, the four houses are like your fingers, they are each different from each other but if you make a real effort and twist them and turn them this way and that, you can even them out eventually and make them similar to each other but then your fingers will be broken and will not function anymore." I pause for a bit and look at him and ask, "Anyways you get what I am saying, right?"

He nods his head slowly than a bit faster and faster, "yeah, I do."

"Well that is good, but do not get confused, I did say that the houses are different but that does not mean you should give up on improving or getting rid of bad habits. Well, I have said my piece, and I have to go now but if you ever need a bit of guidance you know where to find me." I get up from my seat, wipe away the crumbs, and wave Percy goodbye as I head out of the dining hall.

"Today we will be covering the Wiggenweld Potion, so listen up closely, because this is a very important potion for all of you since none of you do not even know a lick about Healing spells. The Wiggenweld Potion is able to cure injuries and it is the antidote for the Sleeping Draught and the Draught of Living Death," said Professor Snape.

Right now, I am in Professor Snape's Potion class deep down inside the basement. I already knew how to make this potion since as Professor Snape said it would be the only thing I would know for curing injuries until I could learn Healing spells.

"You will work with the person that is right next to you and the two of you will be making the potion by yourselves, make sure to follow the instructions very closely, it is very simple, so I do not want to see any accidents happening. Now then stop gawking at me and begin!"

There was an immediate scrabbling of noise as some people got up and went to the supply cabinet to get their ingredient for the potion, others started flipping through their books to get to the Wiggenweld Potion section.

I look at my partner for the day and say to him, "well it seems like today you have the honor of working with me." I have to say, he really is lucky to have me as his partner, I guess it was not really luck but just Professor Snape dumping his problems on to me, but I must say if there was anybody worse than Neville Longbottom in potionnering than it would be him, Adrian Pucey (Ch. 20).

All I get for a response is a low grunt, I raise my eyebrow and ask him "Adrian is there some dissatisfaction among the ranks?"

He hurriedly raised his head and starts splattering, "no, no I was just feeling a bit cold, it is chilly in, here right?" I raise my eyebrow again as soon as I did not hear the magic word and he too notices it and tries to fix it quickly by adding "I mean grandpa," he finishes.

I sigh it seems like much of the progress we made together has been erased thanks to the long break, I quickly make sure to mentally jot this down for when I build my evil, cough, I mean organization. You just cannot give your minions, I mean, workers a break, they will have nothing to do so it will give them plenty of time to think and you never want your workers to think about their situation.

It seems like we will have to start from base one again I think to myself, I place my hand on his shoulder and say to him kindly as if I was a lovingly grandpa, "listen up here, Adrian, you know I always want the best for you, Right?"

He shakes his head immediately and says, "yes grandpa!"

"Good, it is just that I do not want anything to happen to you, you know how terrible you are when it comes to potions, and it can get awfully dangerous work especially for you and I do the best I can to make sure you do not mess things up but if you do not listen I cannot be held responsible for any of the mistakes you make, you know?"


	39. Chapter 39: Adrian Pucey

"Good, it is just that I do not want anything to happen to you, you know how terrible you are when it comes to potions, and it could get awfully dangerous especially for you. I really try the best I can for you and make sure you do not mess things up but if you do not listen, I cannot be held accountable for any of the mistakes you make, you know?"

His eyes widen as he continues to listen to what I say, I guess he must have started to remember the good old times we use to have together. Woah, I have to say when Professor Snape dropped him onto me, he was a real arrogant racist prick, but we had lots of time to work on his character together, it must be sweet old memories to him now, maybe it is something he recalls from time to time just so he could remember the good old day.

Good old memories, me and him, him insulting me and my blood states and me making sure his cauldron always explodes but he learned really quickly that I can do a lot more than just make his cauldron explode. Anyways nowadays we get along just fine, really it is as if we have always been the best of buds.

I look at him evilly and ask, "why the long face, Adrian, my good old buddy?"

"It is nothing, grandpa, the air you know, it kind of chilly."

"Listen here, Adrian, my old pal, if you follow my instruction just as I say them, we will get along just fine, okay?" He quickly nods his head and I continue talking, "but if you do not, well then, I do not need to mention what will happen, correct?"

He gulps loudly and answers, "Yes, grandpa."

"Good, now go on and get Wiggentree bark, Moly, Dittany, one pint of Horklump juice, 2 drops of Flobberworm Mucus, 7 Chizpurfle fangs, Billywig sting slime, a sprig of mint, Boom Berry juice, one stewed Mandrake, Honeywater, Sloth brain Mucus, Moondew drops, Salamander blood,10 Lionfish spines, Unicorn horn, and Wolfsbane from the ingredients cabinet and make sure to be quick about it."

He gets up and goes to the supply cabinet, but I know that he will be back since he did not write a thing. Well, I will just have to deal with it when he comes back but before that let's get set up here.

I get out a cauldron, my protective gloves (dragon hide), brass scales, and crystal phials, oh, and I nearly forgot, I get out my wand, and o boy let me tell you something, your wand is the quintessential thing when it comes to potionnering and that is because it can do just about everything for you, from swirling, moving things around, and much more.

As I am finishing getting set up, Adrian comes back with a fearful face. I look at him and ask, "Well, did you get the stuff I told you to get?"

"No... grandpa," he answers with his face facing downward, not daring to look up at me.

I let out a loud exhale just so that he could hear me loud and clear and know how I feel. And he does, you can notice it from the way he tries to visibly make himself look smaller.

"Adrian, what did you take away from the speech that I have specifically tailored for you?"

"You said, listen to what I say and do it exactly how I say it and then everything will work out," he answers back, still looking down on the floor.

I shake my head, "Good it seems like somethings have gotten into your hard head, huh, well let me give you some advice. If you want to easily follow my instruction then make sure that you always have a pen and paper with you because it would make everything a lot easier for me and you since you can just write what I tell you and then carry it out swiftly, so then we won't be having any of this nonsense of you trying to remember everything I say because really who are we kidding, I would be surprised if you were able to remember just 20 of the worlds I have said."

I look over at him and ask, "so why are you not starting to write down what I am saying, muh?"

He hurriedly starts to get moving and grabs his parchments and feathered pen from his bag. "Now I am going to say the ingredients again so make sure you get it down this time and make sure you hurry up everyone is getting started," I tell him the ingredients once again, he quickly writes it all down on his parchment and rushes off to the ingredients cabinet.

As I look at him getting the ingredients from the supply cabinet, I think to myself, these Slytherins are really a weird bunch, the only thing they respond well to is fear and bullying but if you try to be kind them or even friendly to them, they will make sure to step all around you. Now that I think about it this is how they seem to operate as adults as well in the books, bullying nearly everyone to get their way around and fearing those who are much more powerful than them. It would seem like this is just how they are raised, vicious little snakes.

I look at the Gryffindors that are here down in the basement, taking potions together with the Slytherins, they are both so different from each other. One response to fear and bullying and the other one responds to friendship and kindness.

It looks like the idea that 'different people respond differently to the same situation' is more than true.


	40. Chapter 40: Making a Potion

"Now that we have all the ingredients that we will need for making the Wiggenweld potion right in front of us and also all of the equipment that we would be using, we can finally get started on brewing the Wiggenweld Potion," I say to Adrian Pucey.

I roll up my sleeves and look up at Adrian, "so we have already done this plenty have times, so what is the first thing we should be doing, when we will be brewing a potion?"

"That one is easy, grandpa, the first thing we need to do is to make sure that you have all of your ingredients up to the standard, or else, as you have said, you are setting yourself up for failure," he quickly answered me and I can see that he is feeling a bit smug with the way he puffed up his chest, if he hadn't caught my questioning look I guess he would have already started to beat his chest like a gorilla.

I internally shake my head, you look away from them for one second and they are already starting to act like a curly haired baboon. Anyways the point he made is correct, without ingredients that are up to the standard your potion is bound to fail. For example, these Wiggentree bark need to be fresh and not old or wilted or else potion will not be as effective, another one is these Moly which has to come with a black stem and white flowers.

"I will be weighing and measuring the things that need to be, crush the spines, and stewed Mandrake so all you have to do is blending the ingredients that need to be turned into a juice, can you do that?" I ask him but it's not really a question, more of an order, but he nods his head and adds "Yeah, I will get right to it, grandpa," in confirmation and we both get to work setting up our ingredients before we start brewing the potion.

As we are working on preparing our ingredients, Professor Snape slowly strode around the dungeon classroom, watching every student working on their potion with his black soul devouring pairs of eyes.

"Okay, are you done with the task I gave you, Adrian?" He nods his head, "Alright, now then let's get started on brewing the potion."

"So, the first step is to add salamander blood until our potion turns red. Then we shall stir it until the potion becomes orange." I look up from the book to see if he had followed those two instructions correctly, but I see that he has not even moved, I sigh. "What are you waiting for Adrian, do you expect me to do a grunt's work?"

"It is just that I fear I might mess this up, you know, big explosion."

"Do not worry about that, what did I say just a few minutes ago, if you follow my instructions, nothing will go wrong, I promise, okay!"

He nods his head, I look at him and say "okay, now get started on the two steps that I have just mentioned to you."

He added the salamander blood then stirred the potion with a cauldron spoon, I would have just used my wand to do it, but everyone cannot be as good as me I think to myself narcissistically. Adrian gaze takes me away from my thoughts as he waits for me to give him the next step, I put on a show of nodding my head to him, for his correctness in following my instruction, just so he does not catch on my mussing then I continued on.

"Add more salamander blood, this time make sure it turns yellow. Then stir it again until the potion turns green. Then add more salamander blood, one final time until the potion turns turquoise." I look from the corner of my eye and see that he is doing good, so I read on

"Next we need to heat the potion until it becomes indigo." Once I say that step, I look back at him to see if he might have gotten started on an explosion and my eyes nearly pop out when I see what the idiot is doing, "Are you trying to start a fire with a matchstick? Aren't you a goddam wizard, use your wand, you imbecile."

"I do not know that spell very well, so I thought that I might as well make it on my own, the muggle way, you know with matchsticks."

"Give me that," I snatch away the box of matchsticks he has in his hands and put it into my pocket. "First of all, you are an embracement to all wizard-kind and especially me, how do you not know the Fire-Making spell, it's first-year material? You know what, I do not want to know, here let me do it." I wave my wand in the shape of a crude flame and say the Incantation 'Incendio' then a flame appears under the cauldron.

I wave my arm to him and say, "okay let's get back to making our potion."

He doesn't even know a first-year spell 'that well', so how the hell does he have the gall of shamelessness boast about his pure-blood.

"Alright let's hurry it up here, we got few more steps then we are done. Next we will be adding five lionfish spines..."

As time went by we move along on the process of finishing up our potion, I would give out the instructions and sometimes do a few spells to speed along things and make the process easier. Adrian would do the grunt's work as I like to call it, he would stir the potion when the need would come and add the ingredients I tell him to.

"Okay, add a few drops of boom berry juice then just stir the potion again, after that let it simmer for thirty minutes and then we are done."

We finish letting the potion cooldown, I ask Adrian to clean our station then I go up to Professor Snape, who is sitting at his desk.


	41. Chapter 41: Coercing

We finished letting the potion cooldown, I asked Adrian to clean up our station then I got up and went to Professor Snape, who was sitting at his desk, with my completed Wiggenweld Potion.

Professor Snape looked up from his paperwork, and stared at me with raised eyebrows, "to what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Lovegood, there is a good 10 min left until the class is over."

I keep it short and simple, and answer back to him, "I have finished brewing my potion, sir." I hold out my hand and in it is a crystal phials with a green liquid sloshing around inside it.

"You are already finished, hm, let me see what you have brewed," he said and stuck out his hand from his dark robes. I hand over the potion to him and wait back as he slowly inspects the potion.

"Mhh, it seems like you have followed the instruction precisely that is all well and good, but I expect more from you, Mr. Lovegood." He turns away from my potion and looks up at me. "Try experimenting with different ingredients and see if you can improve the formula. Other than that, you have done well, you and your partner will get full points." He hands me the potion, "clean up your station then after that, you are free to go."

"Thank you, sir!"

It is very easy to deal with Profesor Snape if you are just a little bit competent and do not make a mess in his potion class then it is more than enough if you were a Slytherin but if you had been a Gryffindor you need to show a great deal of skill and respect, oh, yeah and you must not have anything to do 'the boy who lived' because that would immediately ruin any prospects you have with him.

"So, what did Profesor Snape say we get, boss?" asked Adrian as soon as I got back to our station.

"We got full points on our potion, and we can leave as soon as you are finished cleaning up here," I said to him as I start packing up my stuff.

"I am all done here." I nod my head, "Well that good, you can leave whenever you want, and yeah, wait up, before you run off, here take this." I toss him the Wiggenweld Potion.

"You are giving me the potion, are you sure about this, boss?" Adrian looked at me in surprise.

"What can I say, you have earned it, anyways I have made myself a few of the potion so just keep it, you will never know when you might need it so make sure you keep it near you because this school is very dangerous, not safe at all for kids."

I think about what will be in store for the school in the future giant three-headed vicious dog, killer giant snake, evil wizard running around, and all sorts of monster just sitting right next door in the woods add it all up and you get one of the best wizarding school of Europe.

I look into my inner pockets and see that three Wiggenweld Potion are in them, I have them for in case help does not arrive in time, can't be too safe in a school where danger is just around the corner.

"Thanks, boss I will make sure to keep it with me all the time."

"Atta boy got to make sure you keep your priority straight." I nod my head, "Well, see next time for potions." I grabbed my school bag, waved goodbye to the twins who are still working on their potion, then left the potions classroom, and went out of the dungeon.

I was walking through the ancient medieval hallways of Hogwarts, going to my next class which was Herbology.

As I was turning the corner I heard a shout, "Hey wait up mate!" I look around and see the twins running towards me.

What the hell do they what this time, I think, as I wait for them to catch up to me.

"What is the rush, Caelum!" Fred says through panted breaths as soon as he catches up to me. "Yeah, what is the big deal, we had our big heist coming up, we need to plan," says George.

"What heist?" I ask confused.

"Did you already forget," Fred asks incredulity. George puts his hand on his brother's shoulder and shakes his head in an exasperated matter, "I think he did, twin," he answers.

I look at the two of them and roll my eyes, "I am totally on board, it is just that I need a reminder of what we are going to doing."

The twins who were hugging each other and looking like they are close to tears immediately separated from each other and had bright smiles plastered on their faces. One placed his hand on my shoulder, the other one grabbed my hand and lead me away from the now crowded hallway as everyone was now getting out from their finished classes.

"As expected of our good old buddy," said Fred as he took me to a corner with no one nearby. "Yep we always know we could always count on you," added George, he started to scan around the area to make sure that nobody could listen in then he leaned in and whispered, "we are breaking into Filch's office."

Fred nodded his head to what his twin said, "yeah remember the source who told us there is a lot of magical items that Filch confiscated over the years in his office. (ch.28)"

"Oh yeah, you guys are talking about the info Peeves gave you."

Now I remember this must around the time the twins steal the Marauder's Map from Filch's office.

"Hey, he does not have to be Peeves who told us," said George frustratingly. "Yeah we could have more than just Peeves as a source," added Fred.


	42. Chapter 42: Blackmailing

"Hey, our information does not have to be from Peeves," said George frustratingly. "Yeah he is right, we could have more than just Peeves as a source," added Fred.

I put place a hand on Fred's shoulder and the other one on George's shoulder. This will teach them a good lesson about not playing with me.

With a bright smile on my face I speak in a kindly warm elder tone and say to the both of them, "listen up here guys, right now, at Hogwarts, you guys are just the little kids, so nobody will be following you or for that matter be even taking you seriously, but as you get older and you become 5th, 6th, or 7th year students all those little bright-eyed first years and second years will look up to the both of you like role models. But, word of advice, you shall need something to differentiate you from the rest of the crowd because there is like what, 20-30 first years alone in Gryffindor. Now that means there are around 80-120 first years in Hogwarts, and if you were to count the whole student body that would be 560-840, so you would really need to have a thing going on for you that makes you guys stand out from the rest of the student body then you will not need to fret over being obsolete or mundane. Then after you have your thing it would be your time to shine."

I looked at both of them right in the eyes and asked, "kapch kapsh, hmm." They looked at me with questioning looks on their faces, it would seem like they did not understand, so I try to clarify, "It means do you understand."

"OH, yes, yes, we did, so anyways you are saying if we have a 'thing' then we will be popular," asked Fred.

I nod my head slowly for just a tiny bit, "Yeah, I guess, sort of."

They look at each other and ask me at the same time, "Well, us breaking into Filch's office would take us to the top no matter what."

"Yeah, while we are at it let's break into the library and get ourselves some wickedly powerful spells."

Hey, all I wanted to do was get back at you guys with a small joke and damper your moods a little bit, not sprout out bold aspirations in your hearts. Fuck I really did shoot myself in the foot.

"Listen up here," I shout angrily at the twins then I remember myself and where I am in, the Gryffindor common room. I speak up again but this time in a whisper, "I am not taking part in your plan at all, we will get caught no matter what if we go through with it, so count me out.

I lay back on to my chair and turn to stare at the fireplace just so I could ignore those two, but I cannot shake them off since I keep on hearing the both of them slowly whisper my name"Caelum, caelum, c . ae lum!"

I take in a deep breath and let it out, I turn to them and ask in the best calm tone I can, "What do you need Fred, George?"

"We just wanted to say that, if the both of us get caught you too would be implicated in it, so come with us or stay here, we will all be in trouble if the two of us were to be caught."

My eyes narrow, "you guys wouldn't." My mind spins as thoughts ran through then I catch on to one and say to them smugly, "even if you blew me out I wouldn't get in trouble since I wasn't with the both of you, hah!"

Both of them look at me with a knowing smile and then Fred speaks up, "That is not really the point Caelum, ever since we were kids, the three of us were always together and we did nearly everything together so when we are caught, Filch will absolutely make to point you out and why wouldn't the Professors assume it because they know that the three of us always stick together."

Dang I think to myself as I rub my nose bridge trying to hold back the massive headache, I know what these two damn devils are saying is true, I turn to George who continues on from where his twin left off, but what nearly bursts my nerve is that he is absentmindedly picking his nails as if there is ain't a thing he gives a care about in this world. "If we tattle or not, you, Mr. Lovegood, will be implicated, either way, if we were to be caught," George says.

"Hey, hey listen up," I say trying a different approach, a more soft tone "that right there is blackmailing, you guys wouldn't do that to your best friend would you, huh?"

Both of them place their hands on their chests and put on shocked expressions, Fred speaks up "We would never blackmail a good friend, all we are doing is stating the facts anyways it is you that I am worried about, abandoning your friends while they risk their necks for you."

I looked at them confused, "What do you mean by 'we are risking our necks for you'?"

"We are trying to get you very useful magical artifacts from Filch's office and even powerful spells to boot! Anyways we know you want those cool toys and powerful spells, Caelum."

I really do what so see what Filch has in his office and gets some useful spells, but there is no way I am admitting that to these devils. "Okay look we cannot hit both the library and Filch's office that would be stupid since we will be drastically increasing the chance of us being caught so lets just hit Filch's office and we can hit the library some other time."

They look at me with smiles on their faces, "So you are on board?"

I snort and say, "what other choice do I have."


	43. Chapter 43:Didn't Even Start

"Okay listen up here, we cannot hit both the library and Filch's office at the same time, it would draw to much heat to us and drastically increasing the chance of us being caught," I say to twins who are craning their necks to listen in on what I have to say. Of the three of us, I have always been the one to think of things strategically and make sure that our plans work out smoothly. But they, on the other hand, have always been the wicked touch.

"You know, if we take out Filch out of the picture we could do as we please since not a single soul would be awake that late," Fred says with an evil smile on his face.

George also wickedly smiles, nods his head along to what his twin just said and then adds, "That right there is a brilliant idea twin, it could really work, and you know from what I heard his magic is abysmal."

No, you lunatics he has no magic, he is a flipping squib, but there is no way I am going to tell them that at all because that sort of information would seriously embolden them.

"Listen up here, sneaking around at night and attacking a staff member are two seriously different things. The first one, nobody would care because which student here did not wander around past curfew time doing gods knows what, but the other one, ohohoho, that would bring us ruin and destruction, all the Professors and maybe even Dumbledore, himself, would come out and get in on the hunt of catching the person who dared attacked a school staff member and with the spells at their disposal and our abysmal defenses, we would be caught in a matter of minutes and there would not be a slit slap on the wrist but at best, immediate expulsion or at worst we could be sent to Azkaban."

As I kindly point out each and everything that would happen once they decide to go through with their so-called 'brilliant idea' the twins become paler and paler as they hear things go wrong at every turn and once I mention that Professor Dumbledore would join in on the hunt to capture them their eyes go wide-eyed as if it would pop out. After I conclude speaking about their awaited fates, they were shivering all over.

After a long while, Fred speaks up, "So you are in implying that we should break into either one of the locations tomorrow or sometime in the next few days and for the other one we should sneak in some other time in the future?"

I nod my head and answer back, "yeah that sound about right." They look at each other and nod their heads to each other, from my best guess, in agreement.

George looked at me and asked, "So which location should we break into first?"

"The library is well guarded, and all the Professors know that some kid would want to get their greedy hands on some very powerful and useful spells," I look at them in a knowing smile and they just roll their eyes at me. "I wouldn't be surprised if I saw Filch prowling around near the library, so our best bet is to find our way to Filch's office and break in, nobody would expect that especially Filch because who would, they would all think, want to break into a glorified janitor's office."

Fred awkwardly scratches his red hair, "So Caelum, do you know where Filch's office is?"

I pause for a moment and nearly hurl out a sling of profound curses at these two knuckleheads, but I hear somebody speak up, "If you want to find Filch's office it is located at Room 234-00 which is connected to the Entrance Hall, that is on the Ground Floor of Hogwarts Castle."

I was so alarmed that my soul nearly took flight from my body, I turned to where the voice came from and saw that it was Charlie Weasley looking at the three of us with a smile on his freckled face.

It would seem like we were so engrossed in our conversation that we did not even notice Charlie had sneaked up on to us, you would have thought that a big stocky man (he is an adult by wizard law) like Charlie would have made a bunch of noise when he crept up to us, but he did not even make a sound. No wonder he made a good Dragonologist, it takes a lot of skills to tame and study a dragon, they are widely regarded as the most terrifying, yet awe-inspiring magical creature and it takes skill, not a lumbering oaf.

"Oh, Charlie what brings you here," asked George nervously. "I thought you were busy doing some work-study experience just like all the other 7th year students."

"I am done with winter work-study, all that is left is to see the Antipodean Opaleye this summer in Australian."

I know the games is up, he must have heard a lot of what we said so there is no use of skirting around the main issue, "So how much did he hear of what we were talking about, Charlie?"

The twins' eyes widen, and they nearly jump up from their chair trying to cover my mouth, I would think but they hold themselves back since they realized there is no point, so you might as well face it head-on.

Charlie drops his wide smile, "I came around the part where you were lecturing these two about what could happen if you were to attack a staff member of Hogwarts."

I sigh, I had hoped but it seems like our plan has been found out, I wait and continue to listen to what Charlie has to say.

"You know Caelum had saved you guys from a lot of trouble, even though 'he who must not be named' has been gone for quite a while now...


	44. Chapter 44: Caught

I sighed, I had a bit of hope that Charlie was talking about something else and this isn't really happening, and we really didn't get caught red-handed, but it would seem like our plan has been found out from the get-go and we aren't even getting a chance to carry it out.

I should seriously learn a spell that prevents eavesdropping, I think to myself, maybe the Muffliato Charm or the Imperturbable Charm could do.

I turn away from my thoughts and listen to what Charlie has since we are at his mercy now.

"You know, Caelum here has saved you guys from a lot of trouble, and when I say a lot I mean a whole lot."

The twins sigh, and Fred says, "Yeah we know."

Charlie looks at them frustratingly, "No you do not," The twins look at him as wondering what he wants to say, even I lean forward to listen in. "Even though 'he who must not be named' has been gone for quite a while now, everyone fears that there might be somebody else who raises up and takes 'he who must not be named' place and bring about blood, death, and chaos just like he did. So, anyone that shows even the slightest inclination of going down the same path as 'he who must not be named' would be swiftly and promptly put down with no question asked."

Charlie pauses there for a while to let what he just said sink in the twins and also to give them some time to piece together and understand what he just revealed because it is shocking even to me, but Charlie's revelation does clear up a lot of things. For one it explains why so many people were quick to believe lies about Harry Potter, in the books. People might adore him and appreciate him for taking out Voldemort when he was a baby, but when they see that lightning bolt mark on Harry's forehead not only does it bring upon a sense of respect, but it also brings fear. Fear of what he might become and accomplish when he grows up, and especially the fear that he might go down the same path as Voldemort because if he did who would be able to stop him since he was already as powerful as the greatest, terrible yes, but the greatest wizard in modern history.

But besides that, my view of Charlie keeps on getting higher and higher not only does he have skill, but he also has sight and clear understanding because not that many people can lok at things for what they are.

Anyways the revelation did sink into the twins, the aghast expressions on their faces could tell me all that I need to know.

I clear my throat and ask the question that really needs to be asked, "So what do you want to do us, tell our parents or maybe..."

Charlie held out his hand in a sort of gesture to make me stop talking, "I do not plan on doing anything to you guys," he says.

Fred and George looked shocked, I am also slightly shocked, but mostly curious about where things will go.

Charlie lets out a hearty chuckle and says, "There is no need to be shocked, I actually approve!"

"Ah, from the looks on your faces I can tell you must be wondering why I am not going to get you guys into trouble, huh."

"Ohm, yeah!" said the twins at the same time.

"Look, I can understand why Professor Hagrid is a staff member here at Hogwarts, once you get to know him you will know he is the best magizoologist around these parts once you overlook his tendency to undermine the dangers behind certain magical creatures. Professor Snape could be harsh but again just like Professor Hagrid be is the best in his field, nobody is a clever innovator in potions than him. Professor Flitwick maybe a half-goblin but once again he is the best at his field, and he is even a dueling champion. On the other hand, Filch has an extremely unpleasant personality. Despite working at a school, he hates all kids, despises most of the students and even some of the staff members."

"So, you are saying you hate him?" asks Fred before Charlie could answer George adds, "man, what has he done to get on your nerve?"

"I do not understand what the two of you are even going on about, is there like a point of Charlie and gaining his disapproval?" I ask.

"Oh, it is good that you asked now before you got on his bad side," said George. "Mh, yep because if you did you would have been in for a lifetime of suffering," added Fred. "Remember that poor muggle boy back in the town, Ottery St Catchpole?" asked Fred. "Yeah, I still get nightmares of what happened back then." I shake my head those two are now in their little world.

"So, you want us to get revenge for you?" I ask Charlie.

"What? no, no you guys can just carry out whatever you are planning, I will not be getting in your way."

I smile at him "seems to me, you want us to get a little bit of revenge for you, but whatever. All I want is some information, you have been at Hogwarts way longer than us so is there something we should watch out for?"

"There is not that much you really need to look out for except Filch and his cat, oh yeah, you should also look at for Peeves he will call Filch on to you if he sees you, other than those three, there are not that many people walking around so late, they are all asleep."

I nod my head, that was pretty much what I guessed, I look up to Charlie and say, "Thanks for the info!" He nods his head and walks to his dorm room.

I look at the twins and say, "let's get planning."


	45. Chapter 45: Planning

I turn back to the twins and say, "So, let's start planning!"

Fred looks at me and asks, "How are we going to go about this?" George nods his head and says, "Yeah, although Filch is going to be the only person we will have to go through, still he knows the school like the back of his hand, so ain't going to be easy at all."

Although it pains me to do this, I say "I already know that, so that is why I will be willing to take out a potion from the stockpile I have built up."

Ever since I have started to brew potions as a kid at home, I have been slowly and steadily building up a great big stockpile of potions inside my suitcase. I have always told myself that I am going to save it for a rainy day, but deep down, I know that I have really become like a stingy dragon that cannot help himself from hoarding all of his treasures. What can I say, every time I look at all that I have accumulated thanks to my hard work and dedication, it brings me great pleasure and joy and I cannot help fantasizing that one day I will not be having only basic and intermediate potions in my stockpile, but advance, rare, and even legendary potions.

The twins looked amazed that I am willing to take out a potion from my suitcase, ever since I had shown them, all the potions that I have gathered in my laboratory that is located in my suitcase, they have been begging me to let them use only one but sting old me had refuse. I told myself if I were to give in just like that and hand over a potion to them, it would not end well at all. I would do it once and then there will be a second time then a third time, it would keep on going until I am all out of potions, so I adamantly refused them.

I frustratingly look at twins who are nearly jumping in joy, take a deep breath I tell myself, it is just going to be this one time then I promise, I will never go digging into my stockpile again, but a part of me, the greedy part, is shouting, you are going down a slippery slope, you fool.

"Although it pains me, and I rather face death head on, I am willing to take out just one potion from my stockpile so that this plan can come to fruition."

George asks me with a wolfish smile on his face, "what potion are you going to take out?"

"The invisibility potion," I answer through gritted teeth, I cannot help feeling like weeping. This potion took me a lot of effort and I had only just recently been able to make two batches of them.

They look at me in surprise, "Wow, so you are willing to bring out the good stuff, man you are pulling no stops, muh?"

"I might as well bring out the good stuff" I say. "since I am going to take out a potion anyway, might as well make it something that is helpful. Anyways wipe away those grins off your faces and start spewing out ideas."

Fred speaks up and says, "We could ask Peeves for help, he could..."

I shake my head and immediately shot down that idea, "No, I wouldn't be surprised if Peeves sold us out. As much as he likes causing problem, he sure as hell likes getting people into trouble even more."

George shrugs and looks at his twin and says, "Yeah Caelum is right, Peeves is can be helpful sometimes, but he is mostly unreliable. You won't know when he might flip against you. He is chaotic like that."

"Alright, I am willing to consent to that, so what about if we transform into our animagus form and then..."

"Nope," I say while making a clear x with my hands. "That would draw way too much attention to us, two monkeys and a tiger running down the hallways, anyone with half a mind would start to get suspicious." Anyways I want to keep this a secret for as long as possible, there is no way I want to be registered with the Ministry of Magic at the Animagus Registry.

We continue to think to ourselves silently, until George speaks up hesitantly, "Tomorrow is Hogsmeade weekend trips, I don't know if that is helpful but take it or leave it."

I take that bit of info into my mind and slowly processes it, my mind spins with countless thoughts. Finally, after a while, I say "Yeah we could use that."

The twins look at me and at the same time ask, "What? Tell us"

"Wait," I say as my fingers slowly and rhythmically rap on my thigh while I think. "We could use that," I say absentmindedly.

"Stop acting so mysterious, tell us what you got!"

"Calm down, I am going to," I say. "I was thinking that during Hogsmeade weekend trips, Filch is always standing at exit examining the students' permission slip and what they bring in after they come back, right?" The twins nod their head in affirmative. "We could use that window that we have, right?"

Realization dawns upon them and they grin from ear to ear.

"I will drink the invisibility potion and then slip into Filch's office. You guys stand guard near his office but make sure you do not act dubious or that will bring us attention. Also, make sure that you guys bring Dungbombs with you, that will act as our signal for something has gone wrong."

"After that, we shall get our hands on some magical items."


	46. Chapter 46: Breaking In

"I will slip into Filch's office. I will also bring the invisibility potion with me and drink it only when it calls for it. You guys stand guard near his office and make sure you do not act dubious or you will be bringing attention upon us. Also, remember to bring Dungbombs with you. They will act as our signal if something has gone wrong, okay?"

The nod their head, showing me that they agree.

"Good, after all is done and said. We will be getting our hands on some magical items pretty soon."

Today is the day where nearly all the third-year students and beyond are heading to the Hogsmeade village which is just outside Hogwarts gate.

The twins and I look out from on top of the stairwell as the students head outside into Hogsmeade village, only after being rigorously checked over and then over again by Filch.

We look at each other and nod our heads to each other, "Let's get going!" I say and then we head over to where Filch's office is located.

Just below the First floor and above the Dungeons is the Ground Floor. This floor is massive, you could find most of the courtyards, the Great Hall, the Entrance Hall, the Portrait Room, and much more. On the Ground Floor, there is a wide marble staircase opposite that is the oak doors, this here is the Entrance Hall where the Suits of armor are located.

Far away in a little corner, you can find Filch's office which the three of us have made our way to.

I look at the two of them, Fred and George, then ask. "Did you bring with you the Dungbombs?" They both nod their head. I continue to give them reminders like a worried old nanny, "Good make sure you set it off only if something goes wrong or if Filch comes back. Which I doubt since he will be wanting to stand at the exit/entrance to make sure nobody brings in anything fishy."

"Let's see, is there anything else that I have missed?" I ask the twins. I look at me for a while, expecting an answer or a shake of the head.

Fred speaks up, "there is nothing else, mom, now get inside Filch's office before he comes back. You are killing a lot of time." He says in a half-joking and half-exhausted tone. Well, I guess he must be tired of me repeating the plan a million times these past two days. What can I say, I love it when a plan comes together smoothly and for that to happen, everyone must carry out their part as exactly described.

"Okay, okay I am going in!" I say and wave my hands in a gesture of sorts, telling them to slow their horses and calm down. We are on the eve of greatness here.

I move out and right before I reach my hand out to touch the door knob, I turn one last time to look at the twins. I give them a wink just to annoy them for the heck of it.

I grab the door knob and try to turn it, but it does not budge. Must be locked I think, a smile splits my mouth, this is going to be too easy.

I take out my wand and then make the correct wand movement, a circle with a line that crosses the middle, and say the incantation.

~Alohomora~

The door clicks open, no wonder wizard and witches call this charm a Thief's Friend. I turn to the twins and give them a thumb up in a sort of gesture meaning there is no need to worry.

I slowly open the door and then head inside the office.

As I stick my head in I am greeted to the sight of a small and simple room with a single oil lamp hanging from the ceiling. I sniff the air and notice that fried fish permeates throughout the air in the room. There is a desk in the middle of the room and on it is well-polished chains and manacles. There is a small boiler in one corner and an old worn out sofa in another corner. In the back, there are sheets halfway coving what looks like a small bed.

I stop checking out the room and look at the filing cabinets which are covering every corner of the room. I head over to them and look inside. In it are details of all the misdeeds Hogwarts students have carried out. Creep or not, somebody needs to help this guy get a new hobby.

I cast a casual glance at all the filing cabinets looking for the one I have come here for. Then my eyes fall upon one cabinet that is marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

Yes! I shout inside my mind. I have found it. I briskly walk up to the filing cabinets marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous" and open it.

Inside our all matter of items, ranging from big to small, heavyset to lightweight, ordinary to peculiar.

I look at all these items up for choosing. I cannot help myself from wanting to taking it all and shoving it into my robe, but I have only so many pockets.

I look around the cabinet. First of all, I mentally cross off all the toys inside like the fanged frisbee, the nose-biting teacup, the dragon model, exploding snap, and much more. NO toys I tell myself.

Next, I look at the things which obviously just trash.

Finally, I coss out the items that are practically useless in my eyes since they can be found in any store.

With toys, trash, and useless items crossed off, that cuts thing down to a little over 10%. The only thing left now is the rare good.


	47. Chapter 47: Treasure Picking

With the toys, the trash, and the useless items mentally crossed off my list, that really cuts down things by a lot, all the way to a little over 10%. The only things left now are the rare good.

The first thing I take out from the filing cabinets is the Marauders Map. I already clearly know what this is and what it can do. I stuff it into one of my pockets in my robe.

The next item I pick up is a Mokeskin pouch. These are very rare goods, you could use it for storing items, which nobody but the owner can take out. It appears quite small on the outside, but it has an enchantment which allows it to have much greater carrying capacity than any Muggle pouch of comparable size out there.

I wonder if it already has an owner. I try to open it and it does open, seems like nobody owners it. I wonder how Filch got his hands on it. I look inside the pouch and see that it is empty. I shrug my shoulder, beggars can't be choosers, I joke. I close it up and put it away into one of my robe pockets. I could give it to one of the twins since I already have a suitcase as big as an island inside.

I pick around in the cabinet and take out the next goodies, a handheld vintage lamp. The lamp looks very old and rusted. I would have even passed it off as trash if I hadn't seen those swirly little lines which run over the whole surface of the lamp. I look closely at it and recognize the lines, thay are runes.

This a very interesting find, I say to myself, I wonder what it does. I look for anything to get it up and running then I notice a switch. I flip the switch on and then the lamp starts to glow a blue cool fluorescent light. I look around and see that nothing else has happened. Mh, it seems like I will need to research this lamp a bit more. I stuff it as well into my robe pocket. When I bought this robe, I made sure to add as many pockets as I could. What can I say, a robe without a handful of pockets is not a proper robe at all!

I see a silver chain bracelet that coils around three times and at both ends of the chain there are two snakeheads with tiny emerald eye sockets. I look at it and wonder what this new toy does. I try pressing down upon the eye sockets to see if that would do the trick, but it does not work. I try opening each of the snakes' mouth, but it is wedged tight. I also try banging it on to the floor to see if it would do something, anything, but it also does not work. I look at it for a while and ponder, maybe it actives on command, I guess.

Open Sesame! I say out loud, I always wanted to say that and who really doesn't. The snake-headed chain bracelet still sits upon my palm with no sign of movement like it is telling me, you are an idiot!

Well, let's see who the idiot is when I finally figure you out. I start spewing out words with madness in my eyes.

Jump! Fly! Open! Do something!

None of the commands I give works and I feel like giving up, but the way the chain bracelet peacefully sits on top of my palm, infuriates me. I guess, I had started to lose my marbles. One more time, I urge myself.

Unlock! Nothing, two more times, I plead to myself. I have to beat this damn chain into submission.

Go! At that command, the chain bracelet flies out of my hand and wraps around the closest thing, one of the filing cabinet. I jump back in fright, nearly tripping over, thanks to my own shoes. Holy Shit! I say with my eyes wide eyed in amazement.

I calm my racing heart down and slowly walk around filing cabinet. The chain that was no more than 6 inches is now a good 2 meters long from my estimate. It has split into two silver colored snakes with emerald colored eyes. They both are wrapped around the filing cabinet in a death grip. I continue walking around the cabinet as see that both of the snakes have become so lifelike. I carefully touch one of them and it hisses back at me.

I raise my hand in a sort of gesture which means, I meant no harm. "Wow, guys are sure look like a sight!" I say to the snakes. The snakes ignore me and continue to slowly wrap around the filing cabinet. The cabinet starts to creak under all that pressure that those two snakes are exerted upon it.

That filing cabinet would be finished if I don't stop these two, I think. What would Filch do if he saw his cabinet shredded into pieces? He will know as soon as that, somebody has been inside his office. I need to get these two snakes off the filing cabinet.

I gulp loudly, what if I end up like that filing cabinet? A part of me shouts, let those two snakes trash that filing cabinet, you on the other hand, get out! The professor can deal with it.

No way! Another part of me shouts. We will be found out.

I weigh my options and know that I have to get these snakes back to their chain bracelet form. The risk of Fred, George, and I being found out is too high if we leave like this.

I look at the two snakes and say. "Why don't you two get back to your chain form for daddy, huh?"

The snakes don't even turn to my direction, they just continue on coiling around the filing cabinet.

My patience starts to thin. I shout at the two snakes this time. "Come back, here!" This time my command works. The two snakes fly back to me and as they get closer and closer they get smaller and smaller. Finally, the same snake-headed chain bracelet lands upon my palm. I think I should call it a shape-shifting snake chain.


	48. Chapter 48: Escape (1)

I look at the shape-shifting snake chain which is now peacefully resting upon my palm.

I wipe away the saliva that felt like it was building up at the corner of my mouth. It seems like daddy got himself a brand-new killer toy! I gleefully say to myself.

I carefully and attentively massage the chain like you would rub a pet or little child. I start fantasizing letting these two precarious snakes coil around my enemies and crushing them to death. I let out an evil chuckle at that.

After a while, I wake up from my fantasy and give the chain a light quick kiss on one of the snakeheads. I carefully put the shape-shifting snake chain on to my left wrist and then get back to looking for more treasures.

I stick my head back into the filing cabinet marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous." I start to look around again until my eyes landed upon three peculiar stones.

They were not your average stones found on the roadside or else they would not have grabbed my attention. No, they were very unusual and mysterious. I picked up the first one. It was a pure black stone one, and it felt as if, it was sucking away all the light near it. The other one was a blue stone, which kept on slowly pulsing rhythmically. The third one was a green stone, that radiated a pure life aura, if I could word it like that, when it touched my hand.

Very mysterious indeed, I muse. I will have to ask my mother what these stones are, when I get back home this summer.

I shove the three unfathomable stone in another one of my robe pockets.

The next item that greeted my greedy little hands was an orb that was caramel colored. As I was looking over the caramel tinted orb, I heard a big BOOM! After that, a putrid odor seeped through the cracks under the door and then wafted throughout the whole office.

Shit! I yell to myself, that must have been the Dungbomb that has gone off.

I hastily put the caramel colored orb into my robe pocket. Then I close the filing cabinet marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous" but before that, I take an 8-sided compass that is in the cabinet, which just draws my attention. I quickly search through my pockets looking for the potion. My right-hand touches a cold flask in my inner left pocket.

Aha! Here is it, the invisibility potion. I swiftly uncork the flask with the silver colored potion inside and then I gulp down the whole bubbly content in one go. I bring my right hand up to my eye level and watch as it slowly turns more and indistinguishable until I cannot see anything in front of my eyes. Yes! the potion work.

I look around the room and ponder to myself, should I run for it now or hide until the danger passes. My mind quickly starts to rationalize things.

I don't know what the danger is or if it is coming to the room anytime soon and the invisibility potion only lets me be invisibility for about 10 minutes.

Escape it is, I choose. The twins must have bought me some time with the dungbombs they have set up, it now or never.

How the hell do I escape then, I muse to myself. I cannot just open the door and head out. Anybody that might be in front of the door would get suspicious if the door had opened by itself.

I look around the office one more time, looking for another escape route that would help me get away unnoticed. Then my eyes pinpoint something that I have totally missed.

A cat flap!

Haha! Who would have ever thought that a cat flap would become my lifeline one day?

With my mind made up and a plan already formulated. I will myself to transform into my Animagus form.

The White Tiger!

It takes nearly a good minute of painful transformation for me to take on my Animagus form. I really need to do more training, I say frustratingly to myself. Now I only have less than nine minutes left until the potion's effect wear off.

Anyways I have now, finally turned into my proper form of the white tiger. When my new form is revealed. I look no bigger than a cat with white fur and black stripes. I have silver eyes and a few specks of golden hair on top of my crown. My tail wipes around and I scratch my itching upper mouth with my paw, must these new whiskers I have grown. I catch sight of myself on a mirror, and my spirit hits rock bottom. Even in my tiger form, which should look majestic. I look like a cute cuddlable creature. I do not know whether I should cry or laugh.

It ain't so bad, I argue. When I grow up, just like the white tiger, I will not be a cute creature any more but a lofty one.

I make my way to the cat flap and slowly stick my head out and survey the surrounding.

My head whipped around left and right, I saw nobody around. Mh? Now, this is interesting. No twins, no Filch, and not a single soul in sight.

I can ponder about this, when I get back to the Gryffindor common room, I voice to myself.

I pass through the cat flap and quickly make my way, far away from the crime scene.

As I slowly prowl the hallways in my Animagus form, I make sure to check for danger. Something smells fishy. Why did Fred and George set off the dungbombs and they are not anywhere near?

Did they do it for the heck of it? That sure as hell fits the bill for the two of them. No, they know that this is an important mission and for all the years I have known them for they know when to play around and when not to.

My thoughts continue to race as I make my way to the Gryffindor tower.


	49. Chapter 49: Escape (2)

My thoughts continue to race as I make my way to the Gryffindor tower.

As I finally climbed up to the sixth floor my invisibility potion starts to wear off.

The damn book, I curse, it clearly stated that the invisibility potion should last me a good ten minutes. It has only been a good five minutes, not ten. I am never going to trust in the fine print, I promise myself.

Anyways I am nearly at Gryffindor tower, just one more flight of stairs and then I will be in the home stretch.

As I turn a corner, I notice Filch's dust-colored cat, Mrs Norris. She too notices me, and we stare at each other for a while. I try to act as cat-like as possible and meow.

The damn beast does not move an inch. Instead, it surveys me with its yellow colored eyes.

I try again to ask it if it could stop blocking the passage.

Meow, meow! I say to the unpleasant cat. Move over you dang thing, I think.

As an animagus not only do you have the rare ability to transform into a particular animal at will. You could also slightly communicate with other animals. I have no idea how it works at all, but you just talk to them and understand them, when you are in your animagus form.

What is wrong with this annoying cat, I think, when I see that it is not budging an inch. I take a closer look at her and see that she is smiling. I immediately recognize what type of smile it is, an evil smile.

Meow, meow! She says to me.

I take in what she has said to me and try to interpret it as best I can, it turns out to be. "You must be that vile human you has hit me with blue light."

I gulp, she has recognized me.

"Kehkehkehe! I am going enjoy skinning you alive, damn human!" She adds as her claws extend out.

I back away slowly and carefully. "Why don't we talk about this, huh?" I ask while I am really looking for an escape route. What else could I do, it would take nearly a good minute for me to transform back to my human form. During that time this foul cat will scratch me to death.

"Over my dead body, human!" She says and jumps at me.

I quickly dodge to the left. I thankfully escape from that right cat swipe, but I trip over my own tail.

Damn, I am still not used to this new form.

Mrs Norris whips her head around to face me and growls. "Stay still for me, human so I could get you." She says to me.

Fuck how unreasonable can you be? Do you want to stay still for you, just so you could give me a beating!

I quickly get up from the pathetic heap of limbs and tails I was in.

Mrs Norris leapt at me. I did the one thing she did not expect, I run at her.

The shocked expression on her stupid cat face was priceless as I quickly run under her belly and then down the stairway.

"Come back here, human and fight me." I hear Mrs Norris yell behind me.

Who said anything about fighting you, you stupid cat. I think evilly.

With each jump, I briskly take three or four stair steps. Not daring to look back at all or slow down for that matter. Since I know for sure that the black-hearted cat is on my tail.

I jump off the final stair step and run down the Fifth-floor corridor. While dashing through the corridor, I crane my neck around looking for a place to lose that cat.

My mind rapidly fires one idea after another. Not the art room or the music room, I think, I will just box myself inside with that cat and I would have no way to escape.

Let's see if I remember correctly, this floor here should be connected to the hospital tower. Yes, I could lose there, in the hospital tower.

I make a left turn and end up in front of the Prefects' bathroom.

Shit that was a wrong turn.

I quickly turn around and try to run for it, but Mrs Norris is standing in front of me.

I quickly stop myself from bumping into her. "Hey why don't we..." Before I could finish what I was saying, Mrs Norris dashes up to me. I try to swerve to one side and I almost succeed but her claw manages to graze my flank.

Hot pain shoots through my mind and I see red. Shitty little cat, I howl. You will pay for that, I promise.

I extend my claws and take a swipe at her since she is so close to me.

While the two of us are fighting. We do not notice that a portrait is hanging across from us. The resident inside the portrait is shocked with the cat fight going on, right below him. Since he himself cannot physically stop it, he starts to yell at the top of his lungs.

A large booming voice comes from the corner. "What is going on Timothy?"

Hagrid fully bearded face sticks out from around the corner.

The answer he is looking for is right in front of him.

"Blimey, I will be damned!" Hagrid shouts, he quickly grabs the scruff of Ms Norris and picks her up, all the way up to his own eye level.

"I know yeh be trouble, been 'specting it all along." Hagrid shakes his head and his great buffy beard also shakes. "Now get out of here, before I whomp yeh ass!" He adds and throws her away, she hisses at Hagrid. Hagrid takes on look at her and she scurries away.

Hagrid turns to look at me and I act like a scared little creature.

"Ar' yeh alright little one, she must have done a number on yeh. Come here." He says while holding out his pan-sized hands.

I continue with my act since I do not want to give myself away. I take a careful step on to Hagrid palm and he picks me up.

"It is goin' to be alrigh' little one I will fix you up at my hut."


	50. Chapter 50: Dividing the Treasures

It was only during the next day that I got a general rundown of what happened yesterday. I heard whispers and telltale from what had gone down from the students throughout the Gryffindor common room and the school.

From what I could gather, the twins have set off a dungbomb right at Filch, as he was making his way to his office.

Filch started to chase them throughout the whole school. All around the school's hallways, you could see an enraged, foul smelling Filch chasing two students with a broom like an angry shrew. To make matters even worse Peeves saw the commotion that was going on and decided to join in on the fun. He started to drop water balloons on top of Filch's head, he pelted Filch with chalk, and he even pulled the rugs right from under him.

Finally, Professor McGonagall showed up and put an end to all the mayhem.

The damage was done, all the students got to see a wet, bruised, smelly, chalked full, caretaker. He also had a red swollen nose that was from Peeves when he snuck up on to him while he was invisible, and then he grabbed Filch's nose and screamed, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

"So, what is your punishment going to be?" I asked the twins who were seated in front of me. Right now, we are in our dorm room on top of Fred's bed. There are just so many people who wanted to congratulate and speak to the twins, downstairs in the common room.

"It is not that bad, we will just be having detention for the rest of the year with Filch." Answered Fred as he shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly.

I look at them with pity plastered onto my face and said. "Filch is going to make sure that he makes you guys suffer, you know that right?"

They look at me like I am was a fool. George speaks up and say. "What can he do, Professor Dumbledore does not allow pain to be inflicted on to students at Hogwarts, so besides some light work, what else can he do."

I shake my head, the phrase 'ignorance is bliss' really sums up their situation, I think to myself.

They twins shake my awake from my reverie with their incessant chattering. "What were you able to find in Filch's office?" They both ask at the same time with starlight in their eyes.

"Calm down!" I say to them and gesture with my hand for them to settle down.

"You have no idea what I have gone through to get these items from Filch's office!" I say with a sigh.

They both look at me in disbelief and snort. Fred speaks up in a sarcastic tone. "Come on man, all you did was sneak in and out of Filch's office. We on the other hand," He points at himself and his twin. "Were chased throughout the whole school!"

Fuck this daddy, here was in a life or death battle.

I angrily show them the scar that the vile cat gave me. It was three cat scratches that ran down my left hip. When the twins saw the cat scratches, they loudly gasped and asked me what happened.

I puff up myself and retell what happened yesterday.

It was a great tale, though I might have muddled some of the facts, but who cares when you have a tale about an epic cat brawled, because really, who here can say that they have been in an actual cat fight.

After I finish telling my epic sage to the twins, which now that I really think about it. It should be written and published as a novel. I don't know maybe something with cat in the title. Cat Tales! Cat Brawl! Eh! Whatever I will find a ghostwriter some other time.(author: Is he talking about me?)

Anyways even after I finished my telling my story. The twins are still astonished, shocked, and outraged. Finally, Fred spoke up first. "Man, we need to do something about that cat!" George nods his head to that.

I disregard it. "We will get that cat when the time is right. Now then let get back to the treasures, I have stolen from Filch's office."

At that, the twins settled down and stare at me expectantly, so that I could hurry up with taking out the items from Filch's office.

I slowly take out all the items I stole from Filch's office just so I could build up the atmosphere. One by one, I take out the items from my robe. First I take out the marauders map, then the ancient runic lamp, after that the shape-shifting snake chain, next the three aura, inspiring stones, then the mokeskin pouch, after that the caramel colored orb, and finally the eight-sided compass. I lay all of them right in front of us.

The twins closely survey all the items with enthusiasm. The slowly and carefully look over each and every item, one by one with huge stupid smiles on their faces

Fred looks away from the magical items and asks me. "Do you know what they do?" George also looks away from the items and looks at me waiting for an answer.

I wave my hand in a so-so gesture. "I know what three of them do, but for the rest, I do not have a clue."

"Well hurry up and tell us!" Both of them said.

"Sure, but to be fair, I should have the rights to first pick. I did go through the most danger and I have a scar to even prove it."

I can see them visibly grit their teeth. "Fine!" they both consent to. I smile happily.

I pick out the shape-shifting snake chain for myself. Why not, this so far is the most dangers object in my eyes. The rest of the items maybe as badass, but I do not know what they can do, so snake chain it is for me.


	51. Chapter 51: Fighting Over Treasures

As soon as I got my shape-shifting snake chain, I sighed in relief and started to rub the chain lovingly.

"What does that one, that you have picked out, able to do?" The twins inquired.

I took a short glance at them trying to convey that I am busy here. Then I got back to petting my shape-shifting snake chain. Who cares about what these two are blabbering on and on about. When daddy here, was able to get you back and is now able to keep you forever.

"Hey!" George yelled and snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Are you even in there Caelum?"

I spin around on to them, then asked in an irritated tone. "Can't you give a man and his loved one some privacy?"

"You do know that the chain bracelet is not alive, right?" Fred asked in a worried tone. I think, he believes that I have lost my marbles.

I clicked my tongue in displeasure. These fools do not even have a clue about how awesome and fearsome my snake chain. I guess I will have to show them an example.

I stare at the twins and ask in a solemn tone. "Do you truly, want to see the true prowess of my snake chain?" They nod their head slowly, unsure of where I am going with this. "Watch closely, and make sure to broaden your minds and allow your eyes to see past the mundane! Because today, you shall see true greatness!" I say to the twins nearly yelling at the top of my lungs near the end there.

They both look at each other with their eyebrows raised in skepticism.

Well, let's see how the two of you look when you see what my snake chain can do.

I place the shape-shifting snake chain on to my left wrist and make sure to point it in a safe direction, then I said the activation command. "GO!"

The chain flew out of my wrist and coil around the dressing drawer I pointed it at. The twins loudly exhaled. They get off from the bed, then they went as close as possible to the two snakes and stare at them in fascination.

"What kind of magical item is this?" Fred asked me with a hint of craving in his tone.

"I call it, a shape-shifting snake chain," I answered back with haughtiness ringing in my voice.

George looks at me with hunger in his eyes. "Caelum, my good old buddy! What do you say to a little trade, huh? I am willing to trade you this shape-shifting snake chain for my pick. How does that sound?"

Fred snorts and waggas his index finger at his twin. "My dear twin, you sure have become stingy. I am willing to trade two of my items for this shape-shifting snake chain."

Before George could answer back. I spoke up and said. "Sorry guys, but there is just no way I could give you my little baby. I and it are connected by fate. So…"

I peeked at them as I was giving them a bull shit answer and my skin crawls when I saw the looks on their faces. They really looked like they were ready to beat me, just so that they could have my item.

I hurriedly clear my throat and said in a friendly voice. "You guys still did not look at the other items, you know that right?"

I pounded my chest, acting like I am they most trustworthy person ever and added. "I can guarantee you that they are just as good as my item and some are even better."

Before they could ask any question, I briskly grabbed their elbows and guided them away from the dressing drawer and back where the items where.

"Don't worry about anything," I said straightening my back. "I will make sure to explain everything. This here is the Marauders Map, it reveals to you all of Hogwarts grounds. What I mean is that you will not only get to see every classroom, every hallway, and every corner of the castle but also every secret passage in the school and the location of every person. Next here, is the Mokeskin pouch, it may look like a small bag, but it is enchanted to allow it to have a much greater carrying capacity than any Muggle pouch of comparable size. Also, nobody but the owner can get anything out from it."

I look at the twins who are very interested in the two items I just described, but they do not have the same sparkle in their eyes as they had when they saw my snake chain.

I internally cry, if I leave things at that and say I don't know what the rest can do. We will be back at the same standstill. Sigh, why did I have to open my big mouth and brag? I really put myself in a situation where I cannot get out.

My mind spins with ideas and it comes to only one. I need to go for the broke!

Sorry, bros but I want my little snaky.

"Next is this lamp, once I saw it, I immediately recognize what it was. A soul trapping lamp! There is so much history behind this lamp. For starters, it was once held by a powerful dark wizard, who used it to trap the souls of many muggles and wizards." I took a quick glance at the twins and saw that they were really interested.

So, I continued on with more vigour. "Next is this caramel colored orb, which actually contains a storm." I picked up the next item and saw that it was the 8-sided compass, damn why did I pick this useless one, it does not look amazing at all. Forget it, I already competed to this, so I might as well go through.

"This 8-sided compass is very rare it is able to point you back home no matter what. There was an interesting tale that comes with it..."

"Wait, I thought you did not know what these items could do?" Fred suddenly asked suspiciously. I paused mid-speech and looked at them nervously.

George also looked at me suspiciously and says slowly. "If I remember correctly you said, you do not have a clue about what these items do."


	52. Chapter 52: Picking the Treasures

George looked at me suspiciously and slowly said. "If I remember correctly you said, you do not have a clue about what these items can do."

I broke out in a cold sweat.

"Ahem..." is all I could give as an answer.

I glance at them at the corner of my eyes and see that suspicion is mounting.

Shit, I have truly been caught with my hands in the cookie jar!

Think about something, anything and quickly, I urge my mind. Ideas swirl around in my head and then I latch on to one particular idea.

The half-truth is the one that I have decided upon.

I look at them solemnly and say. "I have lied to the both of you!"

"Uh?" The two brothers say. They must be shocked, incensed, and confused with what I have said and the only thing that can sum up all that for them is the simple, UH!

I repeat soberly, "I have lied to the both of you!"

Fred speaks up in a tone that shows he is a bit angry but mostly curious. "What do you mean, Caelum?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

I peered at him with my most earnest face. "What I have said is what mean."

I put a hand on to both of their shoulders and put on a sorrowful face. "I have let greed cloud my mind! I have let it get the best of me!"

I take my hand back and use it to cover my face, to try to convey genuine sadness. I actually do it so that they can have time to understand what I have truly said.

I peek through the slit of my fingers and see that recognition has dawned upon their face.

Now time to change tactics.

"We have all been in the wrong," I nod my head sagely. "I have tried to lie to you guys and you guys have tried to beat me up and steal my belonging."

Before they could form a though, I whisk them along. "No, no, do not try to deny it. It is human nature to make mistakes. You guys are not bad people. I am not a bad person. It is just human frailty."

"Now let not ruin a good decade of friendship over some worldly possessions, okay?"

I look at each of them in tow. They both nod their heads slowly, still not having been caught up to what is exactly going on.

"Good, let's apologize to each other and leave it at that. We will also make sure to never mention it ever again."

I start with the apology and they quickly pick up with it.

I evilly laugh to myself, when I see that they both have bought the rubbish I spewed out. That will teach both of them, to never have thoughts about daddy's toys. You two are far too young to play against this one. A good fifteen years to be exact.

If they ever think about it again, they will rationalize it by themselves. We tried to beat up Caelum, who has risked his life and limb to get these magical items. So, it is only fair that he tried to lie to us when he saw that we were ungrateful. Regardless of it all, he was able to quickly admit when he was caught and make amends. We, on the other hand, did not even notice what we did wrong and were only able to mirror his example after he has shown true wisdom.

"Good, now we have apologized to each other, we can get back to picking out our reward." At that, the twins turn to the magical item just waiting to pounce. All though about what went down gone.

"Let do things fairly, first gets the first pick in round one choosing, the second one gets the second pick in round one, and the third one gets the third pick in round one. For the second round of choosing, third get the first pick, second gets the second pick, and first gets the third pick. Finally, for the third round of choosing, second gets the first pick, third gets the second pick, and first gets the third pick. How does that sound?"

The bob their head in agreement. "Good, I am first, who want to be second?" I ask while looking at the two of them.

They look at each other and George shrugs his shoulders in a gesture meaning he does not care. Fred looks at his twin and inclines his head. "I will be second he says."

"Then pick out your item!"

We start to divide the magical item between ourselves.

Fred takes the caramel colored orb then George takes the lamp. In the next round, George takes the marauders map, Fred takes the mokeskin pouch, and me I take the 8-sided compass just to be fair since I have no idea what it can do. In the final round, Fred takes the black stone, George takes the green stone, and I take the last stone the blue stone.

"So what do these three stones do," asked Fred.

Feeling slightly guilty about lying to them about the lamp and orb. And when I say slightly, I mean very slightly, since they have the looks about them, of wanting to beat me up for my snake chain. I tell them the truth.

"I have no idea, but keep them with you at all times, they might show their true worth in your hour of need. Also, I will ask my mother."

The twins seemed undeterred with the answer I have given them. Might be the preaching, I have done just recently, still running its course.

Fred looks at me and say. "Well, now that we are famous, we could start that joke shop you have always been talking about, Caelum."


	53. Chapter 53: Disused Bathroom

Fred looked over at me and said. "Well, now that we are pretty famous, we could get started on that joke shop, you have always been talking about, right Caelum?"

"Uh..." Do these two really want to kill me, we just did a heist and now you want to open an illegal shop in the school.

George bobs his head up and down in excitement. "Yeah, we could finally fulfill our dreams and I know the perfect spot that we could set up shop."

Fred looks at his brother in amazement. All he asks him was "Really?"

"Yep, there is this disused bathroom on the sixth floor of Hogwarts castle. It is really well hidden, and nobody ever goes there, so we could use that lavatory to open a joke shop. there"

I hold up my hand, in a gesture telling them to slow down for a bit. "Wow, wow, wow. Slow down there, we are under heavy observation here, from Filch. If we do something, anything for that matter, that is suspicious or like what the two of you are planning. Filch will come in and bust our ass before we could say a word."

The twins pause when they hear what I have said.

Fred speaks up in a nonchalant tone. "Stop being a worry wart, Caelum. Didn't you hear what George has said? The place is well hidden, and nobody ever goes there. I really don't think Filch even knows where this bathroom is located."

I feel irritated that these two are going to get me into a bigger mess, but they have a point. If this bathroom is well hidden and has proper defenses in place, there will be no way for Filch to be able to find his way our new shop.

I look at George and ask, "Where did you get this information from anyways?"

George immediately answered back, "Peeves told me!"

Of course, he did, I should have known. He is the only information source the two of you got, I think to myself.

"Well, do you know how to get to this secret bathroom?" I ask George.

George nods his head, "Yeah let me guide the two of you there."

I shake my head, "Show us tomorrow, did you forget that it is late now. Also, people might follow us since the two of you are now well known."

Fred looks out the window and says, "Wow, I totally forget how late it is."

George look at me skeptical way, "Why would people follow us?"

"It is the price for fame, my friends" I answer. You have no idea how bad it can get, fame. Paparazzi and what not would be following people ever where.

I try to stifle a yawn as I head off to the restroom to freshen up.

Tomorrow we can see if this bathroom would be ideal to set up our new shop.

The next day, I and Fred followed George, who leads us down to the Glanmore Peakes' Corridor. Which is a passage on the sixth-floor of Hogwarts Castle, located a bit off of the sixth-floor corridor.

The corridor is called Glanmore Peakes' Corridor because it is named after Glanmore Peakes, whose portrait hangs there.

"Come on!" George waved at me and Fred as he turned a corner and come to a head at an old wooden blue door, that could really use a good repair, I reflect.

Fred walks ahead and tries to open the door, but it does not budge an inch. Fred looks at his twin for an answer.

All George does is point at the portrait hanging right next to the wooden door. In it is a man who looks to be in his fifties, he has a white skin tone, blue colored eyes, and red-orangish hair. He is dressed in a blue pirate outfit that comes with a hat and he is holding a short sword in his hand.

I quickly catch on to what George means and walk up to the portrait. The man in the portrait looks at me and asks in a gruffy voice. "Wha' do yo wants, lad?"

I speak in my most polite tone since I am the one who needs something from this man. "I was just wondering, who you are, good sir?"

At that question, the flood gate of this man's mouth opens wide. "Th' name be Glanmore Peakes! Killer o' th' Sea Serpent o' Cromer, a giant monstrosity that lived off th' shores o' Cromer, Norfolk 'n was makin' trouble thar. Thanks, t' that deed, I got meself a Famous Wizard Card fashioned aft me."

I clear my voice to try to slow him down. I stop with the pleasantry and get to my point as quick as possible, before he drowns us to death with the incessant talking. "I was wondering if you, good sir, could open this door and let us in?"

Glanmore shook his head. "No can do, lad! Yo either know the password or you don't."

I look at the twins waiting for an answer and from the blank looks on their faces, I could guess that they don't have a clue. Shit! It looks like it is up to me alone, to figure this one out.

I turn to stare up at the portrait of Glanmore, from what I could gather, unless it is an important place that is under heavy guard like the portrait of the fat lady. The password is mostly related to the portrait.

I slowly rub my chin and think, then a thought hits me as quick as that. With cunning in my eyes, I ask Glanmore, "Glanmore what was the creature that you killed?"

Glanmore loudly laughs, "O' yo mean th' Sea Serpent o' Cromer!" Glanmore pause and his smile slackens, "Oh... I shouldn't have said that."

I smile wickedly, "Sea Serpent!" The door of the bathroom slowly cracks open.


	54. Chapter 54: Cleaning Up

Glanmore laughed loudly, "O' yo mean th' Sea Serpent o' Cromer!" Glanmore pauses and his smile slackens, "Oh... I shouldn't have said that."

I smile wickedly, thank you very much mister pirate, for telling me the password, I shout in my mind while doing fist pumps.

Still, with that evil smile on my face, I speak the password to Glanmore. "Sea Serpent!"

The door of the bathroom slowly cracks open.

The twins turn to Glanmore and start bowing and scraping. "Thank you, good sir, for telling us the password, we are truly in your debt!" They say in a high pitched toned like they are heralds announcing the king's arrival, but smirks on their faces say other ways.

I regard the three of us and reflect amusingly. No wonder the three of us get along so well, we really look and act like proper villains.

Glanmore looked at us, vexed then said, "Get inside, lads, before I shut the door close!"

"Alright we are going inside, but really, thanks for the telling us the password, even if it was an accident," I say to the man in the portrait. Even if he did not mean it, he did us a nice favor and for that, he has my wholehearted gratitude.

Glanmore turned away from us, while he clears his throat, from the corner of my eye I can see that he has a light blush on his face. Who knew that pirates could fell embarrassed.

I speak to Glanmore but this time in a serious tone. "Glanmore, please make sure you do not blabber to every single person who comes around here, about your life story. You will basically be telling them the password."

The twins vigorously nod their heads, when I say that to Glanmore. Fred speaks up, "Yeah, a lot of people are going to come here now, to see our new shop and some of them will not have the best of intentions. You cannot just blabber away the only thing that his going to defend this place."

Glanmore looked like he is really ready to jump out of his portrait and then give the three of us a good beating, but I guess, he noticed he couldn't. So, he went for the next best thing, threatening. "Get inside, before I stick all yo with the pointy end of my sword." He says to us seething, while wave around his short sword in the portrait.

The three of us laugh at the attempt Glanmore had made to get out of his portrait, while we run inside into the bathroom.

From behind us, I think I heard him use curses that are not for children's ears to hear.

I cast the Wand-Lighting Charm and so do the twins since there is not a single light source to speak off in this place. When we do light our wands, I notice that there are candlelight lamps hanging all around the lavatory, but they seem to not be working at all.

As we look around the place, we were greeted to the unpleasant sight of an old rusty, dust-filled, dirty, and smelly bathroom that is major disrepair which really looks to me like a ruin than a bathroom.

The whole place is a round room. Right in the middle of the bathroom are the remains of what used to be a fountain. I say remains because the whole middle section is gone, all that is left is the outer section and there is nothing else in there but trash.

On the right side of the bathroom are two large blue stained glass windows that show a good view of the forbidden forest but the glass is covered in dust and spider webs.

On the left side of the bathroom is all the bathroom stall, which adds up to a grand total of seven. I open them all and see that they are all dirty and filled with garbage.

From across the door we entered from there is another door opposite us, I wonder where it leads I think to myself. Around the sides of the opposite door, three sinks line it from the right side and another three line its left side.

"We really got our work cut out for us!" Said George, after we finished looking around the whole place.

Fred nodded his head, "Yeah this place is no better than a junkyard."

"I agree with you, Fred but this place is well hidden, and it is protected by Glanmore. I do not think we can find any other place that would be better than what we have right now. So, stop complaining, because this will be as good as it gets." I say and look each of them in the eyes. I really mean what I have said, this place could use a lot of cleaning up. After we are done, we could get our shop set up here since it is a pretty good place.

I look around the place, man just as George said, our work is cut out for us. I turn to the twins and ask, "Do you guys know any cleaning spells?"

The nod their head, with that I sigh in relief. Good, I do not have to waste time and teach them some, I say to myself.

"Alright get started, I am going to see if I could get those candle lights lamps working." I say to them and without looking back I head towards the candlelight lamps hanging around the bathroom.

I go up to the first one, I point my wand at it candlelight lamp and wave my wand in the correct movement and say the incantation. Then I breath at my wand and a stream of bright orange light flies out from it to the candlelight. This is a neat little spell I picked up over the Christmas holiday from my mother collection called the 'Breathing Light' spell.


	55. Chapter 55: Renovating

We spend the whole day of our Sunday, cleaning up the place.

The only times we went out to take a break was to go downstairs to the dining hall and have our meals.

Other than that, we spent the whole day, dishing out cleaning spells from our wands like the Tergeo charm. Which does the job of siphons off any liquid, such as blood, dust or grease, off of the target you point your wand at.

The other spell we used rigorous was the Scouring Charm. This spell is used to make nearly ever object squeaky clean. The spell is really fun since you can fill a person with soapy bubbles.

Fred was the first person that started firing the Scouring spell and it hit George square in the face. When he opened his mouth, soap filled it. After that, it was all out war between the three of us.

Finally, after our battle was finished, we looked at the wreckage we caused. The entire bathroom was saturated with soap and the three of us were not that much better off.

"Why don't we call it a day?" asked George as we were sitting on the edge of what remained of the fountain.

I looked outside from the blue stained-glass window and see that it is late into the evening.

"Yeah, I agree with you, twin. Even with all this soap piled on top of me, I still feel so grimy." Fred added, and I have to completely agree with what he has said. I feel so itchy and I also feel like that I have not showered for months on end.

"Well, it late anyways so let just go get showered and continue with this tomorrow." I voice, the twins eagerly nod their head and we head off to the Gryffindor tower.

I, Fred, and George came back the next, which was a Monday, after all our classes were done for the day. We got right back into cleaning up the place.

That day we had to use the Scouring Charm only since it is the only thing we know that can be used to clean out smaller infestations of bundimun. It was these little pests that were making the bathroom smell so awful.

We found the little ugly pests hiding in the corners of the bathroom stalls. These pests are a magical creature found all over the globe. It is greenish in color, has many little yellow eyes, they fed on dirt, and could destroy a whole house thanks to their secretions. You could know that they are around by the foul stench of decay that they leave hanging around in the air. With a large enough of an infestation, the building they are held up in could collapse thanks to their SHIT!

The Scouring Charms could clear out only a small infestation. Thank God that it was only five of these ugly little buggers we found or else we would have had to give up on this place because only the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Pest Sub-Division) could deal with a large infestation.

We spent a whole month of slow and thoroughly cleaning up the whole place.

Our troubles did not end only with the infestations of bundimun, we found Ectoplasm stuck on to one of the bathroom stall doors.

Ectoplasm is a sticky, viscous green substance left behind by ghosts and other spirits that slowly accumulates over time. In other word is ghost fart. It is really strong, and it could act as a powerful adhesive, but it also harms humans should they come into contact with it, since it is also a poisonous substance.

I had to ask Professor Flitwick for the spell to get rid of the Ectoplasm. It was very difficult work, to get the spell from Professor Flitwick since I had to avoid the question of why I needed the spell. Thanks to being a good student in his class, I was finally able to learn the spell, which is called the Skurge Charm.

This is a really sad spell, I muse we I got it since it only has one use, to clean up ghost fart!

After a month of hard work, we were finally able to clean up the blue stained glass windows, the bathroom stalls, the fountain, and the sinks.

I even put in a lot of hours studying transfiguration since a bathroom is still a bathroom, we need to transform the place into a genuine shop. After long hours in the library, I was ready to get the place set up.

I was able to transfigurate the bathroom stalls into large shelves, were we can place the goods. The sinks were transfigured into cubic display cases, that can hold our latest creation. The remains of the fountain were transfigured into a proper round counter, that can act as cashier station.

"Wow, remember how this place was when we first came here? Now look at it, you won't even recognize that this was the pile of rubbish heap, we started with." George said out loud with a tone of contentment in his voice.

"Yeah, we should have taken a photo from before and then after, people would be amazed at the huge difference," Fred added.

"It is called a before shot and an after shot," I correct Fred.

I look around the place and it is a much better sight than what we came to when we first entered the bathroom, no, I should call it shop.

A dozen candlelight lamps hang all around the place, glowing in a soft golden luminescent light. Seven empty shelves line the left side of our shop, soon they would be filled with merchandises, I envision to myself. The right side of the shop holds nothing except the two large windows, the three of us could not think of anything to place there yet. In the middle of the place is a new stone counter. On the sides of the mysterious doors, line cubic display cases.


	56. Chapter 56: Mysterious Door

"Hey guys, do you wonder what is behind that door?" Fred asked me and George with an eyebrow half raised.

I place my hand on my temple, "For the hundredth time Fred, no I don't ponder what is behind the door. Also, I do not even really care what is behind the flipping door!"

Fred looks at me and just, so he could annoy me, he says. "You're a buzz killer!"

"No, I am not!" I say crossly, it seems like his tactics are working. "I am the only person here who thinks before he acts. Without me, you guys would be in shambles."

"You're still a buzz kill!" Fred says to me again in that annoying tone of his. All the while he is staring at the door like he couldn't even care less about what I said, and that infuriates to no end.

I waggle my finger at him. "Oh, you are really getting good at this!" I say with a smile on my face, but if you look closer you can see I am shooting daggers at him.

"I see what you are up to there, trying to get me in on board one of your stupid ideas again, huh? Well I am not falling for it, no ser, I am not"

I turn to George and ask him, "George, am I buzz kill?" I put hands up in a sort of gesture emphasizing that I could tolerable anything he says. "Now you can be honest with me, alright?"

George looks back and forth between the two of us. "Why the hell are you two, bringing me into your feud?"

Fred places his hand on to his twin's shoulder. "Come on twin, just be the judge between the two of us. You are the only person who can break this tie."

I too place my hand on George's shoulder and say to him. "Yeah, tell him I am not a buzz kill!"

George shakes his head and says. "There is no way I am getting into this argument."

"Come on, just answer the question," I plead to George.

George nods his head to himself. "You guys won't leave me along until I answer the question, huh?"

"Yes!" I and Fred shout.

George lets out a long sigh, "Fine! I would say Caelum is sort of a buzz kill. Now, are guys happy!"

I nearly jump at him for the answer he dared to give. "What do you mean sort of?" I shout at the top of my lungs, at the corner of my eyes I could see that Fred is making fist pumps.

"What! Didn't you say you could be totally honest with me? Anyways I said sort of, like 40%."

I look at the two of them with my eyes narrowed, all the while shaking my head to myself. "I know that the two of you are working together," I say whilst pointing my fingers at each of them.

"You know what, that is alright," I say waving my hands up. "Let's go see what is behind the door, but if we die or release an unspeakable evil on to the world. I am blaming both of you. Don't look at me like that George, you too are included."

"Who knows maybe we will get to face a Manticore, or a Basilisk. I don't know it could be a dragon or a Werewolf, who even know what the founders hide in these walls." I whisper to myself, but I am more than loud enough for the twins to hear me.

I begin briskly walking to the door, I see that the twins are in step behind, I quickly turn around to face them. "What?" I say to them while spreading my arms wide open. "Are you guys frightened, NOW!" I ask them, with a malicious smile plastered on to my face.

"Well, it is too late now. We are going to do this, like it or not because I am a new sort of Caelum, a cheerful one. So, you might as well get ready to face whatever comes through that door head on."

I continue walking to the towards the mysterious door. I grab the door handle and as I am about to turn it open, I hear a shout from behind me.

I turn back and see that Fred is holding his hand out for me stop. "What is it, Fred?" I ask coolly.

"Ahem, I have put some real thought into it, Caelum and now I have come to see that this is a very stupid idea. You do know how dangerous the school can be, you will never know what might be lurking behind the doorway. So why don't you step away from the door, huh?"

I look at him with my eyebrow raised and then ask, "And?" As I wave my arm around in a sort of circle like fashion, gesturing for him to continue on.

Fred sighs, "I am also very sorry for calling you a buzz kill. That is not true at all, you are the most fun person that I know off."

"That wasn't so hard was it, huh?" I say with a huge grin on my face. I take my hand off from the door handle and the twins let out a long exhale.

"Are you guys done admitting your crimes?" I ask them.

Fred rolls his eyes, "What else do you want me to admit, Caelum?"

"Where the two of you in cahoots?"

"Yes, we were. You are happy now! Well that good, now a deal is a deal so get away from that door."

"Fine, you coward!" I walked away from the door.

"You are such a sore loser," Fred says to me.

"Hah! I won in the end, so it does not matter." I say to Fred and then I turn to face George and ask him. "Anyways, George, you never gave me your apology."

I take a closer look at the guy and see that he is pale, "Hey what wrong dude?"

All he does to answer is point his finger at a direction.


	57. Chapter 57: What's Behind It?

"By the way George, you never gave me your apology," I said to him. All the while thinking shamefully, now it is your turn buddy to get on your knees and apologize to this young master, hahaha.

Fred shakes his head, "Now, you want to include poor little George?"

I look at him like I would an idiot, "What? Weren't the two of you in cahoots?"

"You made me say that you degenerate!" Fred angrily shouts at me while waving his fist menacingly in front of my face.

"It isn't my fault! You guys started it and I finished it, it is that simple." I said to him as I shrugged my shoulders in an unconcerned fashion. "Anyways you could have won, if only you did not chicken out, near the end of there."

"You are always going on and on, about the dangers that lurk through the school's walls. What was I supposed to do, I heard you whispering that a dragon or a basilisk might be behind the door."

I catch myself as soon as I can, but a sneeze manages to escape. I cover my mouth as best as I can all the while laugh to myself internally, I can't believe you fell for that.

Outwardly I shake my head at him and say sadly. "I tell you all this and you still manage to run headlong into all sorts of dangers," I sigh to myself. "Why do I even try to in rein both of you guys?"

"If it is way too much work for you, then why do you even try, huh?"

I shrug my shoulders and answer him with cryptic future knowledge. "To make sure that neither of you does not lose an ear or your life! Isn't that obvious."

"How the hell, will either I or George lose an ear or their life?"

"Muh, I don't know, you ask yourselves," I said to him nonchalantly.

I pivoted away from all of Fred's incessant questioning and turned to face George. "Hey, George, where is my apology you were supposed to give."

When I don't hear the immediate answer, I was hoping from him. I craned my neck around so that I could face him eye to eye. As I took a closer look at the guy, I was able to see why he was not responding.

The man was as pale as a ghost, I nudged his shoulder with two of my fingers and asked him slowly. "Hey what wrong dude?" I say that I was not getting any answers from him and started to wonder if it was me who caused this.

I quickly decided to relent my case. "You know what forget about that apology. It was both of our faults, muh, how does that sound?"

Still, I was not getting a response, I sighed to myself and said. "Fine! It was my fault, I was a sore loser. Now, why don't you stop faking that shocked expression?" I said to him as I pointed at the look on his face.

"Yeah, you got him, twin, so why don't you stop it already with that freaky expression?"

"Hey!" I say as I snap my fingers in front of his face. Finally, I get an answer from him thanks to my action, but all he does is point his finger in a specific direction.

I look at the direction that he is pointing at, which is the mysterious door. I crane my neck and narrow my eyes as I look at the door that should have been closed is now open by itself.

Beyond the door is a black wiggling throng, and I know for sure that whatever that is, it is alive, I can feel the life coming from it, thanks to all the chittering coming from it.

I clear my throat, "What do you guys say to RUNING away?" I say as I slowly and carefully back away since I do not want to get that 'things' attention.

Fred nods his heads then grabs his brothers arm and starts to drag him away.

All of a sudden a single yelp can from the black swirling mass, and then the black thing pulsed.

"I think we have been found out!" George says.

"You think!" I shouted as I have given up on all stealth and started to run like a mad man. I look back at the person who just spoke up, and it was George. "Oh, I see that you are back in the world of the living."

"Yeah, it is just like as you like to put it. 'My soul has nearly flown out of my body!' Nevertheless, you did not see what I saw, the door opened by itself. By the ways, I think it is a Lethifold."

Fred all the sudden started to laugh. I looked at him and asked in a half worried and half-jokingly matter. "Hey, did you get kicked in the head by a donkey?"

"What? No, I was laughing at George, I am sure as hell he was frightened out of his boots. Did you see his face, it was as white as a sheet?"

I opened the door and waved them with my hand to hurry put. "Yeah, I saw it," I answered Fred as I tried to close the door, but quickly gave up on it. Since the black mass started to fly toward us.

As we run away from the old bathroom, Glanmore Peakes who was in his portrait looked at us in confusion and then asked. "Where yo running off to, lads?"

I did not stop at all to answer his question except throw him a single piece of advice. "Runaway to some other portrait, before that thing gets you!" With that, I, Fred, and George were off into the distance.

Glanmore Peakes craned his neck as far as he could in his portrait to see us run off. He rubbed his beard in bewilderment as he sat in his portrait, then he looked at the place we just run away from. His eyes nearly popped out of his eye socket of what he saw then he tailed it.


	58. Chapter 58: Mayhem

That day a huge swarm of doxies or as people like to refer them to, biting fairies, attacked Hogwarts. Thanks to the three of us releasing the whole hoard of doxies, the whole school was overrun by them and all throughout the hallways, the pests ran rampant. The Doxies flew around the place biting, scratching, and jabbing at the students and staff members with their horns.

The school immediately fell into mayhem s the creatures attacked everyone. Some student started to run around like headless chicken, screaming and pushing others around. Others started to fire off all manner of spells, and for a moment there I think that the whole school shook to its foundations. A few idiots, just stood there in shock as the swarm came through with their mouths hanging wide open.

All the Professors can out of their classrooms or the staff room that they might have been in and they tried their best to bring back even a semblance of order to the school.

Up in the ceilings, I saw that Peeves for once was not adding to the havoc, must be because he is laughing his ass off and enjoying the chaos, I reflect. As I look at him grabbing his stomach and rolling around in the sky in laughter.

I do not know if Peeves was laughing at the poor girl, who was being dragged by a group of doxies by the hair or at Filch, who was chasing a whole bunch of the little buggers away with his broom since the little pests managed to beat the shit out of his vile cat. I know for sure, that I was laughing my ass off at Ms Norris, who was a bloody mess of bruises and bite marks. Whatever goes around comes around, I think happily, as I watch Filch finally get over to his cat and start hugging it close to his chest.

If you are curious about these magical creatures, don't be, since after all, they are just an annoying pest with no magical uses, in other words, they have no practical use at all. Doxies are a sort of Fairy-like creature, and sometimes people actually mistook them for a real Fairy, but you would kicking yourself in the balls if you did. A doxy is covered in coarse black hair, and has two sets of arms and legs each. Doxies have shiny beetle-like wings, and a double row of sharp venomous teeth. At the crown of this magical creature's head is a pair of sharp pointy, barb wire like horns.

Doxies are considered pests. They can infest houses, mostly taking up residence in the draperies. That is all fine and good because a whiff of Doxycide could paralyze them for good. Alternatively, they can be dispatched with a simple Knockback Jinx, as doxies are very vulnerable to that spell.

That is except when a Doxy Queen comes into the equation, the situation gets a lot worse, really quickly. Doxy Queens are really bad news, they can lay up to five hundred eggs at once. These eggs that they lay can generally hatch in about two to three weeks.

"Hey what is up with that one, that is right in the middle of the whole swarm?" Fred asked as he points at one particular doxy that is surrounded from all side by other doxies.

"That must be the Doxy Queen," I answered Fred's question. Right now the three of us are crammed behind a single suit of armor of a Paladin at the Entrance Hall of the school. From the sixth floor all the way to the Ground floor that damn swarm chased us the whole time, bit by bit the swarm split up as we ran away but never the less the main part stuck to us.

"The real question is why the hell are they chasing us?" George whispered, as he carefully took a peek at the swarm that was only a few meters away from us.

Fred looked at me in a suspicious manner, I looked back at him with my eyebrows raised. "What I had nothing to do with this!" I said incredulity.

Fred still looked at unsure fashion, "Really? You were the only one that went near that door where those things have come out from, actually, you had your hands on the door if my memory services me well."

"First of all, these 'things' are called a doxy and second of all I only placed my hand on the door, that is all I did. The person you should be questioning is George, he saw what actually happen when we were talking and not paying attention."

The two of us turn on to George, staring at him and waiting for an answer. He quickly put his hands up and say. "All I am saying is that the door opened by itself, you should have seen it, it was creepy as hell. To make it worse, when the door opened, I saw a massive wiggling black thing, that was when my soul left my body."

"Man, you should have seen the look on your face!" I quietly add as he talkes

Fred speaks up, "Well, how I see it, this has to do with either of you guys. I do not need to be here with the both of you, you guys can deal with it since it must be chasing either one of you."

"Well, best of lucks to you," I say to him as I wave him goodbye, I turn back to George. "Hey, do want me to show you the Knockback Jinx, doxies are very powerless against that spell."

Fred quickly apologizes as soon as he hears what I have spoken of. "Listen, guys, I was just joking. I wanted to see who among the both was the one who did this."

"What do you say, George, should we throw him out of our hiding spot and let the doxies have him or give him another chance?"


	59. Chapter 59: April Fools

I looked in George's direction, with a wicked smile and ask him. "What do you say, George? Should we throw him out, of our hiding spot and let the doxies fed on his flesh. Or we could give him another chance, and let him back into the fold, what do you say?"

George smiles widely when he heard my question, he looks at his twin as he is rubbing his chin in contemplation. "I am of the opinion that we should kick him out and leave him to the doxies! He was after all just about to abandon us, so it is only fair we make him pay, by doing the same."

"I am your brother, George!" Fred nearly shouted that at the top of his lugs, but he swiftly stopped himself and finished the rest in a whisper.

George shrugged his shoulders and said to his twin in a plain tone. "All brotherly bonds have been cut off, as soon as you thought about abandoning us to save your skin."

"I was merely, playing around with you guys!" He adds in a pleading tone with tears welling up in his eyes.

I place my hand on my heart and put on a sad expression. "That is not how we felt when you said those words to us. Whether or not you meant it doesn't matter, you must pay for your crimes. Doubting your own brother and best friend in a very serious crime. The only way you can atone for it is to jump into the fry of that doxy swarm."

"No way I going anywhere near that, they going to eat me for sure!" Fred says as he steps back.

"Don't worry twin, Doxies do eat humans, all they do is bite and scratch you."

I swiftly grab one arm before he could even have a chance to fight back, George quickly follows my direction and grabs the other arm. Fred tried to resist, but with two people at or near the same age as him holding him down, he could not do anything.

With a big shove from the two of us, Fred was hurled at the doxy swarm. He went flying at the black mass, all the while screaming and wailing. The doxies all turned around and stared at the young redhead before them. Fred also looked up in fear at the big black mass of chittering pests, and he loudly gulped.

He tried to scary away from them, but a single cry from one particular doxy that was in the middle of the whole drove, dashed all of his hopes. That must have been the Doxy Queen giving a command to the lot of them, because all of sudden, the whole lot of them started to let out a loud ~Screech~

The whole swarm drove at Fred then started to tear him apart. Blood, pieces of clothes, and some flesh started to fall to the ground, while the whole time we continued to hear unearthly screams. After what felt like ages the cries completely stopped and the swarm backed away from the area. I and George got a good view of what was left of Fred, as we slightly peaked from our hiding place, and there was absolute Nothing left of him!

The school was finally able to get back to working order since the whole swarm was brutally disposed of. In no small part thanks to Professor's Dumbledore effort and all the other teachers. But at a great cost, many students were injured from Doxy bites, jabs, or scratches and they all filled up the school's hospital. Madam Poppy Pomfrey was running around the hospital wing trying to get to every patient. The hospital wing may be well equipped to deal with all kinds of magical and mundane injuries, from broken limbs to regrowing lost bones. But today that was tested to the limit and couldn't come through. Those who could not be got to by Madam Pomfrey were sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

To make matters worse some students did not make it, who know that these fairy-like creatures had a craving for human flesh. Those who passed away in the attack, their loved ones came to collect them.

With students' death in the school walls, the school fell into disorder. Parents started to send Howlers to Professor Dumbledore office and even to some of the other Professors. Classes came to a complete stop, students would come in and talk about what happened and the Professors would stare off into space, thinking. Parents started to withdraw their kids for Hogwarts all together, and only a few students loitered around the school.

In light of all this, Professor Dumbledore was forced by the school's twelve governors to resign from his post as schools Headmaster in the wake of the attack by a Doxy swarm.

Lucius Malfoy helped bring in a new Headmaster to Hogwarts named Thomas Riddle. His features were very unpleasant, to say the least. His skin was bone-white, he had a skeletally thin body, and dark scarlet eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, snake-like slits for nostrils, and large hands with unnaturally long fingers like spider's legs.

Much has changed after that incident happened with the Doxy swarm.

With the new headmaster, many professors were kicked out including Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and much more.

New Professors started to replace the old one that was fired, and the new professors did not exactly look like good peoples. The new headmaster, himself started to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but before that, he renamed the class into The Dark Arts.

The core classes like Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, and the other stayed, but the electives changed a lot. For example, Muggle Studies was flipped by its head and the teacher of that class mysteriously fell ill and then died.

Things continued to get a lot darker from there, for Hogwarts and the wizarding world.


	60. Chapter 60: Doxy Swarm

I looked in George's direction, with a wicked smile plastered on to my face and asked him. "What do you say, George? Should we throw him out of our hiding spot, and let the doxies fed on his flesh. Or we could give him another chance, let him back into the fold and what not. What do you say?"

George smiled widely when he heard my question, and he looks at his twin as he is rubbed his chin in contemplation. "I am of the opinion, that we should kick him out and leave him be to the doxies! He was after all just about to abandon us, so it is only fair that we make him pay, by doing the exact same thing, deserting him."

"I am your brother, George!" Fred nearly shouted that at the top of his lugs, but he swiftly stopped himself and finished the rest in a whisper. He must have remembered that there is a huge ass swarm near us. and finished the rest in a whisper.

George shrugged his shoulders and said to his twin in a dull tone. "All brotherly bonds have been cut off, as soon as you thought about abandoning us to save your own skin."

"I was just shooting my mouth off, that is all it was, I swear!" He adds in a pleading tone with tears welling up in his eyes.

I place my hand on my heart and put on a sad expression on to my face. "That is not how we felt when you said those words to us. Whether or not you meant it doesn't matter, you must pay for your crimes. Doubting your very own brother and your best friend in a very serious crime. The only way you can atone for it, is to jump into the fry of that doxy swarm."

"There is no way I am going anywhere near that... thing, they going to eat me alive for sure!" Fred says as he steps back.

"Don't worry Fred, Doxies do not eat humans, all they do is bite and scratch you," I said to Fred, trying to cheer him up. Man, me and George are really good. Playing Fred like this, does he really think we would throw him in a huge ass pest swarm. That is wrong on so many levels.

All of a sudden George started to laugh. Fred looked at him in confusion and asked, "Hey, what's so funny?"

I answered his question, "You are, what is so funny! Do you really think we would throw at the swarm, hahaha?"

After I speak George took to the stage, "Look, all we wanted was to make you feel how we felt. Like we are being thrown at the swarm. That is how your accusation felt!"

Wow, that was deep! I sure as hell wasn't doing it to teach him any lesson, but for shits and giggles.

Fred looks ashamed after he heard what his brother said. "I knew that you guys did not let those doxies out, I was just merely messing with you guys. So sorry about that!"

George places his hand on his brother's shoulder and says to him. "It is alright. We also messing with you."

Fred nods his head, and he is back to normal as soon as that. You could easily notice it by the wicked smile back on his face.

I continue to watch as they get back together. O that was so sweet, I think to myself, from my little corner. Brothers are forgiving each other and coming back together.

"So, what are we going to do about that Doxy swarm?" George asked as he looked at the two of us in the eyes.

Even though we did not precisely release them, and we still do not even know how those little bastards got out. Or what the hell they were doing in the school, behind that door! What we know is that we were there, and we should take a bit of the blame for the swarm getting out.

I face the twins and speak up to them of my thoughts. "Look I kind of do feel guilty for the doxy swarm getting out of that door. I did not do it, but I was there! Still, we cannot even defend ourselves from a few dozen of these little pests, so you might as well forget about fighting the whole lot of them. Even if you are feeling guilty about it or not."

I see that they feel down after they heard my speech. The bitter truth can do that to you, I reflect. But I can't have the two of them acting out of character when this all blows over, they might give us away if they did. I guess I have to cheer them up.

"Come on, don't feel down. We are just kids. This here is next level stuff, but you do not have to worry since when we all grow up, I am sure that we will be able to defeat this swarm with a snap of a wand!"

"That was a great pep talk!" Fred said to me as he slapped me on the back, sort of trying to praise me.

I nod my head happily at the compliment. What can I say I got a way with words.

After I hear his next words my smile drops. "Except the part that we are not little kids that need to be cheered up."

"Wow, how rude, I was just trying to make you guys feel better. You don't have to insult my beautiful speech"

"It was clearly for little kids like you would soothe a kid with candy," George adds from his corner.

"Fine, but I want to make it clear, we are not going to fight this swarm. Oh! Look its professor Dumbledore. Finally! Anyways what took the old man so long."


	61. Chapter 61: Professor Dumbledore's Arriv

"Fine have it your way, but I want to make it absolutely clear to the both of you. We are not going to fight this swarm, period. Oh! Look it's Professor Dumbledore. Finally, he has arrived! But I wonder what the hell took the old man forever, his school is being literally overrun by pests."

"Look, stop wagging your mouth, he is here now, so don't let him hear you."

I snort at what George said and said in a jeering tone to him." Are you a Fan much of Dumbledore?"

George looks at me like he is ready to fight me to the death. "Do you even have an idea of all the titles he has? Well, let me tell you; Order of Merlin, first class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, The Greatest Sorcerer of Modern Times, The Champion of Commoners, and the only one he ever feared. Do you want me to still go on, huh?"

"I already know about all those titles, fanboy! All I am saying is that I am going to get way more titles than he has."

"What was the saying you just said?" asked as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Oh! Yes, arrogant much?" He said as he snapped his fingers at me while a smile played on his face.

"You are just jealous that in a few years I, Caelum Lovegood, will be able to surpass your role model. Now, what would that make me, your grand idol?"

Fred snapped his finger at the two of us and said. "Hey, hey... Can the both of you stop arguing and shut it, Professor Dumbledore is about to fight them, so can you keep it down and just watch the show?"

"Fine!" "Fine!" George and I answered to Fred inquiry.

The three of turned our full attention to the fight that just under its way.

Professor Dumbledore slowly and steadily walked up to the Doxy swarm with nothing else except his wand in his right hand.

The swarm noticed Professor Dumbledore arrive as well. They started screeching and growling. They must be trying to look menacingly, I think. It sure as hell would have had worked on anybody else since who in their right mind would want to face thousands of little evil looking fairies, but this is Dumbledore we are talking about, here. The greatest wizard of the century!

Some of the doxies decided to attack this feeble old man and put him in his place, but a single shout from the Doxy Queen stopped most of them. I have to give it to that Doxy Queen she very smart and perceptive. She must have realized that this old man is not your run of the mill kind of wizard, but somebody who is very dangerous. But a few did not heed their queen's command, or most likely their tiny brains were to busy thinking about how to finish off the old man, and they didn' hear their Queen's command.

When I said a few, I meant a few in comparison to the whole swarm, nearly a hundred of those little buggers flew at Professor Dumbledore with their claws poised ready and their mouths hanging wide open, ready to a big old bite out of him.

All Profesor Dumbledore did was wave his wand at the nearly hundred of doxies flying at him and the lot of them that were flying to him started to fall apart into sand, yes SAND!

My mouth hangs wide open when I see him cast that spell, that should be impossible on so many levels, I yell in my mind.

From what I understood from Transfiguration magic is that there are three distinct levels if I could say so. First is what everybody throws around Transfigurating objects it whatever your heart desires.

Then there is Transfigurating where you bring any objects you want, alive; like what Professor McGonagall did at the Battle of Hogwarts at the end of the Second Wizarding War.

Finally, there is Transfigurating a living being with intelligence into an object or anything else you want. This is very hard, and I could count with my hands how many wizards or witches have been able to do that kind of Transfiguration magic throughout Wizarding history. I think I remember my mother once mentioning that there one above them all, but she never got into detail.

But what is really shocking is that Profesor Dumbledore was able to use Chantless casting! From what I gather, you need to know that spell like the back of your hand for that to work. It is why I have still not been able to do Chantless casting.

I got to hand it to the old man, he is very outstanding. No wonder Voldemort, who has done so many experiments on to himself, fears the old geezer.

I conclude letting my mind wander and get back to watching the fight.

The Doxy Queen for all her intellect and cunning still is nothing more than an animal in front of a human with superior intelligence. She lets her animal instinct take over after she saw her children die before her eyes. Letting loose an angry shriek, most of the Doxies zoom towardsProfesor Dumbledore, ready to tear him apart for their queen. Only a few, which is hundreds, stay behind to guard her.

Dumbledore sweeps his wand again, and without a word, the black sand on the floor starts to turn into black glass sards. He motions his wand toward the large Doxy swarm flying towards him, and they both collide.

Fred whistles to himself in amazement and I got to agree with his assessment. That was Chantless casting again! No wonder he was known to be highly accomplished and knowledgeable in the incredibly complex art of Transfiguration. From what I recall he was very good at all sorts of arts, but he mainly focused on Transfiguration and Alchemy.


	62. Chapter 62: Doxy Swarm Defeated

Dumbledore swept his wand down low at the black sand, and without a single word uttered, the black sand on the floor starts to turn into black glass shards. He motioned with his wand toward the large Doxy swarm flying towards him. I watched wide-eyed as both the doxies, and the black glass shards collide with each other.

I must say it was a stunning sight, gruesome yes, but still stunning all the same. Purple blood started to rain down on the earth, and doxies began to plummet down to the ground, dead. Those that were still alive but injured let loose screeches and wails, letting known how much pain that they are in.

The doxies that somehow made it through alive that glass shard storm, started to fly back to their Queen as quick as their wings could carry them. All the while cursing themselves for not being born with an extra pair of wings to help them escape this nightmare.

Professor Dumbledore made sure to help them run along and take care of the injured and dead for them. With a quick flick of his wand and a shout at the top of his lungs, he yelled two words, "IGNIS TEMPEST!"

A crimson and golden ring of fire erupted from the end of his wand. He waved his wand around in a circle above his head and then almost like he was about to throw his wand, he pointed it at the dead, injured, and fleeing doxies. The fire swirled around in a perfect circle with Professor Dumbledore at the eye of the firestorm, then when he pointed his wand at the doxies, the firestorm flew towards them like a hungry beast that was starved for days on ends, and then it engulfed them all.

With breaking into a single expression, Professor Dumbledore surveyed the carnage he has brought on to mother earth. Then he turned to face the Doxy Queen and stared at her through his half-moon spectacles.

It was pin-drop silence all around. The twins and I were having a hard time swallowing our saliva, thanks to the shock we have experienced so you could forget us saying anything for quite a while. The few handfuls of doxies that managed to somehow make it through the black glass shard rain and that firestorm, were silent as well. They must be very relieved that they did not end up like their brethren who are now nothing more than a pile of ashes.

The Queen Doxy was silent as well, and I could surmise that fear was slowly and silently creeping up over her. It does not really inspire a lot of courage, when you get to see your children mowed down right before your eyes, like their nothing.

The doxies that stood behind to guard their Queen also stayed silent, but you could notice them slightly trembling. They must have already known what sort of fate awaits them!

The Doxy Queen let out a shout then she started to back away slowly and steadily toward the school's exit. Only a few doxies followed her, who looked to be slightly more prominent and more menacing than the rest that stayed behind, must be the doxy elite guard I think amusingly. The rest stay back, trying to buy some time for their mother and Queen, they split up and start to fly above, beside and below Professor Dumbledore and try to harass him.

I have to give it to these little buggers they are much more honorable than any other human out there. If this were a human army, they would have started to flee when they saw that show of strength Professor Dumbledore has just shown.

But honor does not help you win battles, power does! And the Doxies do not have the ability to even put a scratch on Professor Dumbledore, never less defeat him. Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at the doxies harassing him, and then he shouts "Pestis Evanesco!" And right before my very eyes the whole lot of them disappear just like that into thin air.

While the three of us squealed in surprise and amazement at prowesses of Professor Dumbledore. The doxy elite guard and the doxy queen, on the other hand, squealed in absolute horror and dread of the man.

The Doxy Queen gave one last command to her children, and she flew towards the exit as fast as her wings could carry her. All the doxies left stayed behind, and only the Queen made a run for it. And without a care in the world, the rest of the swarm flew towards.

I part of me say, man, these are good soldiers.

If the Doxy Queen manages to make it out alive from this battle, she could always start over breeding new children to full up the ranks once again.

But she doesn't!

As quick as a whip, Professor Dumbledore throws together three spells in quick succession. The first spell slows them down all the way to a snail's crawl; it must be the Impediment Jinx, I muse. But as where I normal person can use the spell on one or two, Professor Dumbledore used on hundreds, yes, they are very small, no bigger than an adult's head but still, that was hundreds. The second spell was a freezing spell called Glacius; it can transform your target into ice. With that, Professor Dumbledore finished things off with a spell that I do not know about. The spell brought forth a small cyclone into the hallways, it broke apart the ice sculptures.

The sad little Doxy Queen who was nearly out of the school-bound, get dragged back by the small cyclone that Professor Dumbledore summoned. All she could do was claw the air and helplessly flap her wings to try to get out of the cyclone's range, but she was too weak to do it.

After the cyclone subsided, the Doxy Queen was right back where she started, but this time she had nobody to defend her or fight for her.


	63. Chapter 63: Doxy Queen Surrendering

After the cyclone subsided, the Doxy Queen was right back where she started, facing Professor Dumbledore. But this time she had nobody to defend her or fight for her.

She looked around and then saw only a ragtag bunch of doxies was all that was left of her once great swarm. They are not enough to even buy her a one second of time to escape. With no other option left, she started to come down to the ground, as she did, she placed her forehead on to the earth pleading for mercy from Professor Dumbledore.

The small handful of doxies that were all that was left started to flee when they saw that their Queen was in the grasps of the evil wizard. By the way, I am really amazed at the once who are still alive, they made it through so much, I got to give it to them, they are lucky basterds. Anyways that is the thing with swarms, they look so massive and threatening, but once you dispatch the leader, they all scatter like headless chickens.

Wow! I think to myself. This particular Doxy is one shrewd little one, and she has a very good self-preservation instinct, pleading for mercy, what sort of magical creature would think like that? Most of the time magical creatures will continue to fight you till death, even if you give them a way out, they will still pounce on you.

Professor Dumbledore faced the Doxy Queen and stared at her through his half-moon spectacles. Devoid of all expressions he pointed his wand at the Doxy Queen and said. "Your gesture is too late and too little. The moment you attacked my school, you have already forfeited your life! So long little Queen..." With a flick of his wand, the Doxy Queen was...

A shout came out from a little corner behind a suit of armor. Professor Dumbledore spun around to face the person who yelled out, "Wait!" That person was me, who called out to Professor Dumbledore before he could kill the Doxy Queen.

I jumped out of the behind the armor that the three of were hiding behind. The twins looked at me in a shocked expression, and they must be wondering what the hell I am doing. And they know it can't be good, so they tried to hold me back, but it was too late, I was already out of their arm's reach and facing Professor Dumbledore.

"Wait..." I said as I held out my hand to Professor Dumbledore. "Wait, do kill the doxy, yet."

Whatever Dumbledore was expecting, he was not expecting this. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised and asked. "Mr Lovegood, what are you doing here? And what do you mean by wait?"

"Are you crazy this a Doxy Queen you are thinking of killing, it can breed an army of breed an army of thousands!" I said as I picked up the Doxy Queen from the floor and put it near my chest.

Professor Dumbledore stared at with me with through his half-moon spectacles. Then spoke to me in the calm elderly tone that he always takes to everyone. "Mr Lovegood please let go of the Doxy and step away. It has caused severe damage to the school and to the students as well."

"Look here!" I said to Professor Dumbledore as I held out my arm in front of the Doxy Queen. "If you let the Doxy live it would be in your debt forever. If the school is ever attacked, it would there to defend Hogwarts with thousands of its children, think on that before you finish her off!"

The Doxy Queen quickly nodded her head to what I said. I looked at her for a second, thinking, she could understand human speech, that makes thing so much easier, I could argue that for her humanitarian rights. Then I turned back to Professor Dumbledore and said, "look at that, she agrees!"

Professor Dumbledore sighed, "Mr Lovegood, I can't do that! This Doxy and her children have run around rampant in this school causing harm and damage all around."

I take out my final card. I have thought that it was suspicious that this Doxy, who is as smart as any human would go around the school like a wild animal and cause damage.

So, I tell Professor Dumbledore my doubt. "But Professor, does she look like an idiot to you, no she isn't. So why would she go around causing mayhem, huh? Somebody must be behind, somebody with sinister goals.

I do not if there is a spell out there that can make somebody do whatever you want..." I paused just for some good old effect, what can I saw, a good showmanship cannot ever hurt when you are arguing your case, some would even argue it help your case. "Oh! Wait there is a spell like that, one of the Unforgivable Curses, the Imperius Curse."

Once Professor Dumbledore heard what I spoke off, his eyes narrowed, and he started to stare off into empty space, thinking and contemplating. After a long, while he spoke up again, this time only asking me a simple question, "Are you sure, Mr Lovegood?"

I hastily nod my head, the man has power radiating everywhere, who in their right mind would be stupid enough to lie to his face, when he looks ready to kill somebody.

Professor Dumbledore held out his hand while his power was still maxed out. "Alright give me the Doxy that is in your arms."

I stepped back a pace in fear and the Doxy Queen stick closer to my chest, we both thought this was the end of the line for the Doxy Queen. I tried one more time to plead with Professor Dumbledore."Come on don't you always preach love and acceptance, huh? And didn't you let Hagrid keep his little army of spiders in the wood."

Professor Dumbledore toned down his power and held out his hands and said. "Mr Lovegood calm down, I mean no harm to the Doxy Queen anymore. All I want to do is take it to my office and check its memories."


	64. Chapter 64: Request

Professor Dumbledore toned down his power and held out both of his hands in a sign showing that he means no harms, and then he said. "Mr Lovegood, please calm down, I mean no harm to the Doxy Queen anymore. All I want to do is take it to my office and check its memories."

"OH!" I said as I nodded my head then I looked at Professor Dumbledore and asked. "Really, why didn't you just say that, instead of acting all macho and threatenly?"

The little Doxy Queen that was gripping the hem of my robe also nodded her head and let loose angry little yelps. Oh, what a little cutie! I think, dangerous yes, but still cute. Man, she has started to grow on me.

"Look, the poor little thing even agrees with me. You caused us severe physical and, especially, mental harm, so I do believe that compensation is in order, huh?" I finished saying as I placed my open palm in front of Professor Dumbledore, waiting. The Doxy Queen also followed in pursuit of my example and stuck out her palm to Professor Dumbledore waiting for the compensation that is due to her.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, and I notice that he was a bit awkward in this situation I put him in. Good, I think, I could get some benefits out of the old geezer! But it can't be too excessive, or he would outright refuse me.

"I am not asking for too much as compensation," I said in a friendly tone with a smile on my cute little face. "Just access to higher grade books like the 3rd year books or 5th year books. I am not even asking for access to the restricted section. What do you say, Professor?"

Professor Dumbledore looked like he was on the fringe of accepting my offer, so I gave him a little push in the right direction.

"I could always talk to my mother about the trauma I have experienced. She is a very powerful witch, so she could fix you up. Or maybe I could talk to my father about all the gruesome stuff I saw that went down in the school. He does own a newspaper, so he could write a story about this." I said to Professor Dumbledore as an evil smile played on my lips.

With that little threat, Professor Dumbledore was very much complaint with my small little request. Once the Doxy Queen saw that my request was accepted, she also wanted something. It started to yelp and jump around my shoulders, trying to communicate with Professor Dumbledore.

I spoke up and stated the obvious, "I think it also wants something, Professor."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at me, but I could see a hint of annoyance on his face. "I could see that Mr Lovegood." He turned to the Doxy Queen and asked her, "What do you want little one?"

The Doxy Queen continued to try and communicate to Professor Dumbledore, but from the confusion marked on his face, I would easily guess that he does not speak Doxy. Professor Dumbledore turned to look at me and asked, "do you have any idea what she is saying, Mr Lovegood?"

I look at the Professor with my eyebrows raised and answered. "The only language that I know of is English and a bit of Latin, so you could forget about me knowing a magical creature language."

Professor Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the Doxy Queen who was still yelling and yelping, then he looked back at me again since I had spoken up. "Although I do not have a clue about what she is saying. Still, it is obvious what she wants, a new home! You know, a place that is safe to build up her armies again."

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head along while rubbing his long grey beard, as I spoke of my reasoning. "Yes, that is most likely correct, Mr Lovegood! What do you say little Doxy?"

The Doxy Queen nodded her head and clapped me on the head, trying to say good job to me, I would think.

Professor Dumbledore pauses smoothing out his beard when he looks down at me.

I have my open palm out in front of him, again! "What is the meaning of this Mr Lovegood?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Where is my reward, for helping you figure out what she has said?" I asked Professor Dumbledore in a matter of fact tone.

Professor Dumbledore nearly choked on his own spittle when he heard the shameless request I made. He looked at me and spoke in a soft tone, "Young man can't you do things just from your own heart?"

Still, with my palm out, I looked at him like he was a simpleton. "Does being kind pay for my bills, old man?"

I must say, I really got on the old geezer's nerve. He really looked like he wanted to smack me on the back of my head. With his voice raised, he asked me, "How old are you when you are talking about bills? Do you even pay for bills?"

"Wow, wow…. hold your horses, old man! I was just joking around with you!" Then I looked at him up and down and added, "There is no need to get your blood pressure up, especially at your age."

After Dumbledore heard what I said he started to calm down a bit, but that all went away after he heard what I said under my breath. You know what, I actually spoke it out loud just, so the old man could hear me.

If you are wondering what I said to him to get his blood boiling again, it was nothing but the truth.

With his large beard trembling and his eyes bloodshot, Professor Dumbledore asked me in a tone which angry is barely held back. "What did you say you little sinking brat?"


	65. Chapter 65: Riled Up

With his large beard trembling and his eyes bloodshot, Professor Dumbledore asked me in a tone which angry is barely being held back. "What did you say you little sinking brat?"

I looked at him with pure innocence plastered on my cute little face, and if you were a passerby, you would surely think that an old crazy madman is harassing the adorable little child. But after what you heard the sweet little child said, who you would have fought tooth and nail for, your world view would spin on top of its head.

"Nothing you old foggy!" With a click of my tongue, I added softly under my breath, but still loud enough for Dumbledore to hear me. "It seems like it is true, with age you start to lose your hearing. Well, fuck me, if I ever turn into an old bat, I would just kill myself!"

"AHH! You shitty little brat, come on and fight me to death! I clearly heard what you said, and I am not becoming deaf, you hear me!

You clearly said, 'You are nearing your death bed, and you still want to hoard your treasures, how stingy can you be?' Didn't you say that, huh, you little punk?"

"Well isn't that the truth!" I answered back as I hide what I said behind a fake cough.

I faced him and said, "I am sure that I didn't say any of that stuff, Professor!"

Do you think I don't know what you did in the books, you old foggy? All you left behind for Harry, Hermine, and Ron was a Golden Snitch with a practically useless ring. A fancy little toy that can only turn the light off for you, and a children book that everybody knows about. These three were the last hope, the last chance, to defeat your arch-enemy!

Where was all the golden Galleons you had, the powerful magical items, the legendary potion, the useful magical creatures, the ancient spell tomes, and all the other goodies, huh? Are you seriously telling me, the most powerful wizard of the century does not have anything to leave behind, besides three useless items as a Last Will?

"You... you..." I could see that he was struggling to come up with something to say then he started to take deep breaths. After that, he looked at me through his half-moon spectacles with his serene look back on his face and said to me. "Give me the Doxy Queen and head back to your classes, NOW!" Oh, now I see that he was just hiding his angry, instead of getting rid of it.

"Fine!" I said as I raised my hands up in surrender. "But is the deal between me and you still going on?"

"Yes, yes! I fill out my end as long as you do yours. Now give me the Doxy Queen and be on your way." Professor Dumbledore said with his hand raised out in front of me, and I could see that he was tired as well. It seemed like the fight with the Doxy swarm took a toll on him even though he is trying his best to hide it, it still is apparent.

Although the old geezer can be a penny pincher sometimes, you know what let me correct myself. He is a penny pincher all the times from what I saw of him right now. But he still has the good of everyone at heart, and I respect him and admire him for that.

"Here you go," I said to Professor Dumbledore as I grabbed the Doxy Queen, who was on my shoulder and held her out to Professor Dumbledore.

The Doxy started yelping as soon as I held her out. "Oh, I forget. Are you going to give her a home?" The Doxy Queen nodded her head along as I asked my question to the Professor.

Professor Dumbledore who now does seem wearier for the weather said hastily. "Yes, I plan on letting her live in the Forbidden Forest."

"What!" I shouted and swiftly added, "That place is filled with all sorts of highly dangerous magical creatures; like Trolls, Acromantulas, Thestrals, Centaurs, Dragons, Werewolves, Wampus cats, Lethifolds, Quintapeds, Chimaeras, Manticores, Runespoors, Thunderbirds, Yetis, Giants..."

Professor Dumbledore held out his hand for me to stop, but when he saw that I still continuing, he started to yell for me to cease with my chattering. "Wow... just stop there! Many of the magical creatures that you just named right do not even live in the European continent, so you can forget about them living in the Forbidden Forest."

I wagged my index finger at him, "No, I am sure that many of them do live in the forest. How else could the place become a crazy slaughterhouse, if there wasn't dozen of diffrent species of dangerous magical creatures?

Also on that note, I am pretty sure that I saw a Giant bulldozing through the Forbidden Forest a week or two back, from one of the towers."

Dumbledore sighed in exasperation and then said, "Mr. Lovegood the Giants live in the remote mountainous region of Northern Europe not here in the Forbidden Forest."

I placed my hand on his elbow since I couldn't reach his shoulder and patted him there, then added with a smile. "If they aren't in the Forbidden Forest now, I am sure Hagrid will place them there someday."

Professor Dumbledore raised his hands up in order to try to pacify. "Look, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts knows the rules and will not let in dangerous magical creatures."

I stare at the guy as I thought to myself, who the hell are you kidding! The Professor didn't heed my looks at him at all and continued to talk on. "There is also no way that I am going to let it live in some sort of closet here in the school. It is too much of a risk to not only just the students and staff members but the castle itself."

I immediately stoped giving him the stink eye when I heard the last part of his sentence.


	66. Chapter 66: Broken Dumbledore

I immediately stopped giving Professor Dumbledore the stink eye, when I heard the last part of his sentence.

I looked at him in confusion and asked, "what do you mean by 'it is a risk to the castle.' Hmm? I could understand how it would be a risk to the younger students and some staff members, especially like Filch. Some of those doxies didn't exactly listen to the Doxy Queen when the two of you had a fight. I could clearly see that some of them might go against their Doxy Queen's order and give in to their animalist nature then attack the students. But the castle?"

"Mhhh?! What do you mean, old man?" I whispered to myself as I rubbed my chin in contemplation.

"Yes, the castle as well. I don't want the doxies tunnelling, soiling, and laying eggs everywhere throughout the castle." Professor Dumbledore answered, but I know for sure that I could smell something suspicious here.

As thoughts were swirling around in my mind, and I started to recall all the strange things that the castle did in my time at Hogwarts. It hit me like a sledgehammer!

Damn, how could I have been so blind all this time! I was staring at the answer the whole time, it was clearly in plain sight, but it never crossed my mind because it was so ridiculous and preposterous.

I turned to face Professor Dumbledore with my eyes narrowed on to him. "I know you are hiding something old man, so why don't you cough it up, huh?"

I waved both of my hands in a sort of gesture showing that I am deferring to him. "Now, now… don't look at me like that old man! I already know what the big secret is, I just want to run it through you so that I can make sure that I am correct." I finished saying with my finger pointed at him and with an all-knowing smile on my face.

Professor Dumbledore gave me an earnest look through his half-moon spectacles, then after a while, he turned away from me and then spoke as he was smoothing out his long ass beard. "I have to hand it to you little punk. Although you are a very annoying…"

"HEY!" I immediately shouted when I heard the old geezer insult me right at my face.

Professor Dumbledore gestured for me to calm down with his wand then said. "Let me finish first before you start jumping around like an angry ball of fire.

As I was saying, although you are a very irksome little lad, you are still one of the brightest students I have in a long time…."

I looked at him with fake tears in the corner of my eyes and then said to him in my most joyous tone possible. "Thank you so much, Professor! That meant a lot to me! It really seems like you are not a penny pincher with words just your wealth. Anyways thank you again for those praises, it means so much coming from the most powerful light wizard of the century."

I snicker to myself as I ruminate to myself, did you think I would let that slight go unanswered for? Heh heh he! Then you really do not have a clue about this youngster at all!

I am of the mentality that; slap me once, and I will make sure to slap you thrice over. Who gives a shit if the whole world goes blind thanks to that mentality.

For a long while, Professor Dumbledore stayed silent with a blank look on his face.

I took one slow, careful step towards him, so that I could have a closer look at him. All the while, I was nervously thinking to myself, did I break the old man with my small little jest?

Shit! Did I just kill the first line of defence against Voldemort, you know what scratch that, the only line of defence against Voldemort!

Damn why did I have to open my big mouth, it really is going to be the death of me, I wailed to myself.

No wonder they say respect your elders! You might be the cause of their deaths if you offed them just once, their fragile hearts clearly cannot handle the burden at all.

As I was nervously pacing around back and forth, and racking my brain over what to do. Professor Dumbledore finally came back from his long trip, if I could word it so. He released a long lengthy breath like he was trying to breath out all his anger in one go.

Then he turned to look at me with the same calm, serene look on his face, and the twinkle in his eyes was back on again. But what drew my attention the most was his guise, I swear it was like nothing happened at all. And that got me all my alarm wailing in my mind!

"As I was saying Mr. Lovegood, you are one of the brightest students I have had in this school for a long time. And I have to commemorate you for figuring out that the castle is alive.

Now, I will have to ask you to kindly take that with you to your grave!" Professor Dumbledore finished saying with a solemn face as he pointed his wand at me.

I took a frightened step back as I looked on at the Professor with a shocked face. I tried to say something, anything but all that came out was hollow noises, it was clear that I had nothing to say.

Thankfully two voices came to my rescue.

"Hey, you fucking old coot, listen here..." Fred started to say shouting, but George quickly closed his mouth with his own hand.

George who was always the least wild of the two, turned to face Professor Dumbledore head on. " Professor it is clear that Caelum was only quipping with you. Isn't that right Caelum?"


	67. Chapter 67:What Goes Around Comes Around

George, who was always the least wild among the two of them, turned to face Professor Dumbledore head on and said to him in an assuring tone. "Professor Dumbledore it is alright, Caelum was only quipping with you. Isn't that right Caelum, mhhh?"

I hastily nodded my head vigorously when I heard the question George asked me.

All the while I nervously thought, Fuck! It is worse than I thought, the old man clearly wants to murder me in cold blood for the insult I slang at him.

Breathe IN, breathe OUT!

I yelled to myself in my mind, then the jittering slowly left me, as soon I released that final big breath.

Good! Now then, use that beautiful big brain of yours to think of a way out of this mess, I voiced to myself. You are the one who got yourself in this damnable situation in the first place, thanks to letting your big mouth run off. So, now get yourself out of it!

"You do not have to do this old man! We will treat this as if it never happened, okay?" Fred said as he held his hands up in a pacifying manner, as if Professor Dumbledore was a mental asylum patient. Which couldn't be further from the truth from the looks on Professor Dumbledore face.

Anyways it is good that Fred is finally taking cues from his brother; we do not want to make this situation any worse than it already is.

The only thing that came close to an answer to Fred's question, was Professor Dumbledore mumbling, which was loud enough for us to hear what he was saying to himself clearly.

On a side note, these whispering were eerily similar to the ones I have had made early on into our conversation, when I decided it was a good idea to insult him.

"It seems like I will have to add the Weasley twins to my extermination list. Yes, yes... They know way too much now! So, they must be taken care of." He said as he frantically smoothed out his beard with his eyes darting through and from, not looking at us at all. Then as if he was exerting himself, he turned to look at the three of us with that haunted look.

"You know what I take back what I have said! You can have Caelum, and we will be on our merry little way." Fred said with an awkward smile.

I craned my neck to look at him outraged, this bastard is thinking about leaving me behind to save his own skin again! I should really have thrown him at the Doxy swarm when I had the chance, I think venomously.

As Fred stepped away from Professor Dumbledore very slowly, since Dumbledore didn't look to be in what you would call a stable state. As he did all that, he made sure to whisper to me so that Professor Dumbledore won't hear what he has to say. "Don't worry we will be back as soon as we can with a whole lot of back up. You just make sure to keep him busy and try to stay alive while we are gone."

If I wasn't facing a life or death situation right now, I would I jumped this two-faced sucker and given him a piece of my mind. Does he think I am an idiot? All he is trying to do is get out of this sticky situation!

George snorted when he heard what Fred spoke of. "Are you an idiot! Who the hell are you going to bring back as back up, huh?

Are you thinking about bringing Professor McGonagall, well she would never think bad about Professor Dumbledore so it won't work. Professor Snape? Well, Professor Dumbledore is the only reason why he isn't in Azkaban. Professor Flitwick? Oh, Professor Dumbledore was the only person willing to hire a half-goblin. Hagrid? MHH, nope the guy practically worships Professor Dumbledore."

As George continued to list off more and more Professor, it became apparent to Fred that all the teachers under this school's roof are one way or another tied to or devoted to Professor Dumbledore. In other words, he could do whatever he wants in this castle, and he would get away with it.

"Should I continue twin, mhh?" As he saw that his twin, Fred, was muted silent, he took his silence as a yes. "Well, there is Professor Trelawney who is a charlatan, and Professor Dumbledore was the only person willing to..."

"I get it, now can you stop ranting on and on about it?" Fred shouted with his arms upraised in exasperation, when he saw that his twin was really about to do this again.

"You know we could always ask Filch for help!" I said to the twins, who looked at me like in disbelief. "Oh, come on, I was just messing with you guys. A little bit of humor before we die won't hurt you, okay! Anyways if we did call for Filch, he would gleefully come over, so that is a plus, but he would come with some popcorn to watch us die so that is a..."

"Wow Caelum, this is seriously the worst time you could bring up a joke." George said as he interpreted my joke with a finger nearly taking out an eye since he was so close.

"As I was saying, sorry boys, but it already too late now to back out! You will have to move on to the next leg of your great adventure." Professor Dumbledore said with that blank look on his face and then he pointed his wand at us, but the three of us were so busy with our conversation that we didn't even hear a single thing he has said.

Professor Dumbledore watched us as we argued with each other, and if you looked at him right now, you would see that there wasn't even a hint of madness on his face, but just pure vexation.


	68. Chapter 68: Fight

Professor Dumbledore continued to watch us, as we pressed on with our quarrel against each other. If you had a look at him at this moment, you would see that there wasn't even a hint of madness on his face, but just pure vexation.

"If you are going out, it has to be in style! Don't be like Fred who is always trying to save his own skin." I said to the twins with a shrug of the shoulders.

"What do you mean don't be like Fred!" Fred shouted at me, as he waved his fists at me.

"All I am saying is that you are a coward. Do you think I was a fool who didn't know that you were trying to leave me behind?" I said with a snort at the end.

"I was going to seek help, that is all! Anyways if you didn't waggle your tongue at the Professor, we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place."

"Well mister fanboy, I am sorry that your idol is crazy! I am.."

George stepped in between us at that moment with his arm dividing as and pushing us back. "The both of you are in the wrong from how I see it," George started with.

"Fred you used beautiful words so that Caelum could run headlong into that fight with Professor Dumbledore," George said in his honest tone. Then he turned to face me. "Caelum, Fred is right, we would not have been in this mess if you stayed put in our hiding spot."

"But I had to save this little cutie. She can breed whole armies for us." I said as I petted the little Doxy Queen who was hiding in the large breast pocket of my robe. She has been in that pocket ever since Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at us.

We really need to talk about this after we make it through this, I thought to myself. Her arrogance hit a real low, when she lost her army, from 9000 to 0.

George rolled his eyes at my antics, and then he looked at Fred and me in the eye. "Alright, the two of you need to put your feud behind you. We need to focus on this fight, alright?" He said as he tapped his fingers on to his palm like some general would do.

"All right mother," Fred said to himself, but George and I still heard him, and it was clear George wasn't really happy about what he said.

George turned on to Fred with a thunderous look on his face. Fred immediately shrunk under that stare from George, since he knew he was the one in the wrong, before this started to break out into a full-on argument, I stepped in magnanimously.

"Look!" I said to the two of them, so that I could break apart their staring contest that is going on. "I have a powerful secret weapon, all I need to do is get near Professor Dumbledore and then I can be able to incapacitate him. You guys need to distract him while I try to get near him. How does that sound?"

"What other choice do we have!" said Fred, happy to get out of the impending disaster.

"What is this secret weapon you got that can incapacitate Professor Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard, huh?" George asked me.

I placed my hand on my hip and stared at him for a good while. "It is called a secret weapon for a reason, George. It is a secret!" I answered back at him, as if I was answering a child's question.

George shook his head at me, "I know what a secret weapon is, I am not an idiot. All I am saying is that if this does not pan out, we are finished, toast, doomed, defeated..."

I raised my right arm in front of him so as to try and to calm him down. "Alright I get it, mister doom and gloom! Let's just do this and get it over with, Win or Lose. Okay?!"

After we finished with our planning and pumping ourselves up, we turned to face Professor Dumbledore with our wands raised and our hearts steeled. But the sight that greeted us was not what we expected.

We were expecting an unstable Dumbledore that was not in a sound mental state, but here we are now facing a Dumbledore who looks to be perfectly fine, expect for the annoyance that marked the corners of his face.

"Are the three of you done with your tirade?" Professor Dumbledore asked in a tone that is all too clear is suppressing so much raw emotions.

"Damn he was faking the whole thing. It was all a charade!" Fred was the first one of us to awaken from our shocked state and he was the one that loudly stated what was on all on our minds.

"Man, I got to hand to the old man, he is really good. I thought he was really about to kill us right here and then." George said as he nodded his head to himself.

"Yeah, he played us really good! Anyways since this all done and said let's go back I am tired as hell." I added as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"I agree with you, we had to run away from a whole swarm, watch an epic battle, and then almost get into a fight with the most powerful wizard of this era. I am pooped after all that," Fred said.

"Do you think the Great Hall is still serving dinner, I am starved," I said to the twins as we started to walk away.

"Wait!" Professor Dumbledore shouted, clearly evident from his voice that he was not happy at all at how things are playing out.

The three of us wheeled around to face Professor Dumbledore, in puzzlement. 'What is the matter, Professor Dumbledore?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. "You got us, and we are sorry, so can we be on our way."


	69. Chapter 69: Hogwarts Castle's State

"Wait!" Professor Dumbledore shouted, clearly evident from his tone of voice that he was not happy at all with how things were playing out right before his very eyes.

The three of us wheeled around to face Professor Dumbledore with puzzlement evident on our faces. "What is the matter, Professor Dumbledore?" I asked with my eyebrows half raised in bewilderment. "You got us, you won! Oh, and I am sorry for calling you close-fisted, so can we be on our way." I asked as I pointed with both of my hands to the direction of the exit of the hallway.

As if Professor Dumbledore did not even listen to, or for that matter hear the rest of what I spoke about. He stuck on to only one sentence like some octopus would.

"What is the matter, you ask?" Dumbledore shouted with spittle flying everywhere and his chest heaving up and down. "I tell you what the matter is! First of all, the three of you did not even take this fight seriously! Who in their right state of mind would argue right in front of their enemy." Professor Dumbledore finished saying as his shoulder slumped and he shrunk into himself.

"I was supposed to get my revenge, make that darn little brat shiver in his boots, and lower his head down to me in fear with tears staining his eyes and snot covering his nose." The Professor added, but it came out as nothing more than a hollow whisper.

"But all I got in return for my efforts was, Nothing!" Professor Dumbledore said with a long sigh as he shook his head to himself in a self-deprecating manner.

As I look on at the Professor as he smooths out his grey beard in a downcast mood. I sort of feel bad for the old man, partly because I was the one who got him into this state mood. But also, because every year he has to make sure that these hyperactive, little whiny brats make it out alive at the end of the school year.

And that is a really tough job, since there is all the magic involved; like creatures that can suck out your very soul or turn you into stone with just a stare. Madman out looking to come back to life, and evil minion lurking in the shadows. Incompetent fools running the government with racist asses pulling the strings from behind. There is so much to danger to look out for and so many students to protect, I have no clue how he even juggles all of it.

Man, this is why I never want to be some sort of teacher or mentor, it is a thankless job and all you get for a thanks is a kick in the behind or in some rare cases, Death! You know, for trying to clean up the mess your pupil made.

"It okay Professor, we were all shaking in our boots in fear when you said you will kill us. Especially Caelum who nearly pissed his robes!"

"Hey!" I shouted at Fred angrily who was spouting out nonsense drivel, all I got in return for my shout was an elbow to the hip from George who shook his head at me. Ah, forget it the old man need this, I reflected to myself.

Fred looked at me with a diabolical smile then he winked at me and got back to laying into his lies. I really wanted to jump at that scoundrel and give him a good thorough beating, but I have to first pay for my sins and if this is the only way to do so then so be it.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Caelum here was nearly about to piss his pants and shit himself in fear before, but me and my twin had to come to his rescue. Sorry about that, if you want, the two of us can leave him to you to do whatever you planned, so don't feel so down, Professor."

My mouth hangs wide open as I continue to listen to this prick blabber on even George takes a second look at his twin as if he saw him for the first. Talk about kicking someone while they are down, this guy here has really mastered the art of it.

It seems like George and I were not the only ones that were shocked at this max display of brazen shamelessness, Professor Dumbledore was too. He took a long hard look at Fred, trying to find even an ounce of abashment, but all he found was a kid smile on at him with an honest, sincere look.

Professor Dumbledore turned away from Fred with a shake of his head. What else could he do besides curse this devil! If you try to argue or reason with somebody that is shameless, all you will be getting for your effort is endless frustration. It really is like jumping into quicksand!

Professor Dumbledore turned to face me with no hint of emotion looking to bubble up to the surface of his face. I guess listening to Fred rant on was a wake-up call to him. All you will get out of trying to communicate with the three of us, is shock and frustration.

"Mr Lovegood all I want to say to you, and now including your friends as well. Is that, if you speak to anybody about the castle's state I will outright denied it. You will look like nothing more than a raving madman if you were to tell anyone that the Hogwarts castle is alive. It would be ridiculous and preposterous in their eyes, so please don't do it!

I know that the three of you might not understand it, but this was the order of the four founders of Hogwarts, who on a side note were the ones to bring this castle to life. I could always obliviate the three of you, but I won't. So I am placing a lot of faith in the three of you to keep this a secret."


	70. Chapter 70: Secret Weapon

"I could always obliviate your minds or make you swear the unbreakable vow, but I won't.

Obliviating a person does way too much harm to the mind, and you will eventually remember what you forgot about since it will always be rooted deep in your subconscious mind.

On the other hand, making you swear the unbreakable vow does sound like a preferable idea, but there might be the chance you will have to tell the secret to somebody or some people in my stead at one point in your life, if I had passed away.

So, I will be placing a lot of faith in the three of you to keep this a secret, unless you can't anymore."

In my view, dishing out threats to make sure your secret is being kept safe, is not the best of ideas, but then again. He is placing a lot of trust in the three of us by not making us swear the unbreakable vow or obliviating your minds.

Nevertheless, the three of us nod our heads to Professor Dumbledore, showing that we promise to fulfil our end of the bargain, by making sure to keep this secret to yourselves.

Although a part of me was hecka curious about why the hell did the four founders want to keep the castle's state a secret. It could be because it would be a colossal shock to the wizarding community, bringing something to life is a big deal in the wizarding community, we have been trying to do it for centruies now.

Or some people might want to steal the secrets, so that might be why the four founders made it a big secret for only the Headmasters. But this smells to me like there is more to this, a lot more. When I do finally reveal the big secret behind all this and remove the veil that the four founders placed, it would be a huge shocker.

After Professor Dumbledore saw that we were nodded our heads to him, in a show of us keeping faith to our promise.

He turned to face me and asked, "Mr Lovegood, I don't mean to pry into your secrets, but still, I cannot help myself from wondering about this secret weapon that you have, which can defeat me?

I know it is too much to ask, but this secret weapon, as you have worded it as, would be a really great help in the fight against Voldemort; if he ever dares to show his face again is the wizarding community of Britain.

So, if you don't mind telling me about this secret, we could come to a compromise about payment." Professor Dumbledore said to me as waited on for me in expectation.

The twins also looked on at me, waiting to hear this promising secret weapon that can disable a very powerful wizard. I, on the other hand, stared off into space, why not! I do not want to mention my secret weapon at all, and I hope that Professor Dumbledore would get the message.

Seeing that is was not working, I clear my throat and spoke to the Professor. "Look, Professor Dumbledore, my secret weapon is very... unwonted if I may say so! I do not think you will be that interested in it, once you know what it is." I said as I nervously scratch the back of my head.

Professor Dumbledore smiles kindly at me and said, "The more unusual it is, Mr Lovegood the better it is, I would expect Voldemort would never expect it then."

I bob my head to myself in my mind. If there is one thing you are correct about Professor, it is that Voldemort would never expect it when my secret weapon hits him, no one would.

But I fear that the old man who beat me within an inch of my life if I told him the secret weapon, which I was nearly about to use on him.

Professor Dumbledore saw my hesitation, and thinking that is was because of something else, called profit. He steeled himself for the bargaining that will soon begin.

"I willing to compensate anything you want, Mr Lovegood, for the secret weapon. You have no idea how much help it would be against Voldemort! I am ashamed to admit it but the both of us are equal in strength, for now that is."

"What do you mean, for now, Professor?" Fred asked with worry filling up his eyes, George also looked on in trepidation at Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore casually shrugged his shoulder in a nonchalant manner, as if he did not care or mind about the fate that awaited him. "You know what I meant Mr Weasly! It is no news to anyone that I am nearly a hundred and fifty years old. With no more magical treasures and items to extend my life my magic is starting to wean.

Voldemort, on the other hand, is old like me, but he competed so many dark, evil experiments on himself that will be to retain his magic for quite some time.

If I can get this secret weapon, that you Mr Lovegood have, I might be able to finish Voldemort with it. That would let me move on in peace on to my next great adventure, if only I was able to finish him off once and for all.

I am tired of always being that person who has to be the one who knows, and who has the burden of knowing. It would be great to the one that does not know for once. But that is not possible, so I will settle for the next best thing, making sure that I leave behind a moral, upright environment that brings out upstanding wizards and witches.

What do you say, Mr Lovegood? I am willing to pay you anything that you want to get this secret weapon of yours that can help me defeat Voldemort!"


	71. Chapter 71

"What do you say, Mr Lovegood? I am willing to pay you anything that you want to get this secret weapon of yours, which can help me defeat Voldemort!" Professor Dumbledore asked as he looked on at me as did the twins with hope in their eyes.

I guess they too want to make sure Voldemort is defeated once and for all, and if my secret weapon can help do, the better.

I, on the other hand, was only able to make a single sound as a response, "Aaaah..."

"Come on Caelum! Hurry up and show Professor Dumbledore the secret weapon you got." Fred said as he gave me a pat on the back, signaling to hurry it up.

I looked at the three of them, who were looking on at me with expectations in their eyes. It really looked like they saw me as their hero who could save them all, it made me wonder if I should shout out that I am the villain so that they could leave me along.

Then I sighed to myself, man, is this how it feels when you got to tell your children that Santa is fake. That it was me all along, who was putting those gifts under the tree, not some fat old white man with a reindeer sledge.

"Look!" I say to the three of them, "the secret weapon is not what you would expect. So why don't we all forget about it all, huh?" Deafening silence greeted me after my little awkward monologue.

Then George broke the silence and spoke up, "Caelum, is this secret weapon that you said you have been fake all this time?"

"What! NO, no... it is totally real, but like I said a million times! It's not what you would expect." I said, as I tried to defend myself from these eyes that are bearing so much accusation towards me.

"You don't have to worry about that Mr. Lovegood! However dark or sinister this secret weapon is, you just let me worry about that!" Said Professor Dumbledore, after I finished talking, he now really thinks that I have some sort of dark magical item. Who could blame him, why else would somebody try so hard to hide a weapon that can finish off the dark lord! The only explanation that there is, it got to be evil somehow!

And from the look in his eyes, I could see he was getting tired of this back and forth tirade. Or maybe he is weary with his fight with Voldemort and he doesn't care how the hell he defeats him once and for all, dirty or not.

Maybe it both, ahh, forget it. Whatever it is Professor Dumbledore is tired about, I do not care about. Since I too am tired of this endless back and forth! I am going to tell him the secret weapon, but first, I need to get myself some benefits!

"Fine!" I said to Professor Dumbledore, "but I will want 300 ML of phoenix tears to trade for my weapon!" The tears of phoenixes have immense healing powers! They are capable of reviving a person from any injury, and I repeat, ANY injury, and phoenix tears could also save a person even if they are at the brink of death. Phoenix tears are sort of similar to drinking unicorn blood, but without getting a cursed life.

Oh, you also must be wondering why people do not gather more of this healing miracle. Well, phoenixes are rare as phoenix feathers. Ah! It might be humorous, but it adequately describes them in a very suitable manner. They make their nests high up in the mountains, and they are nearly impossible to domesticate.

Now, these magical healing tears of theirs only fall out once in a 60-year cycle, which correlates to when they burn themselves upon a funeral pyre and rise up from the ashes with renewed youth to live through another cycle.

If my math is correct, 10 ml is equal to one teardrop of a phoenix, in other words, that is 30 teardrops, which is equal to a good 1,800 years of phoenix tears saved up. I am clearly over blowing the price range of my secret weapon; which is totally worthless as you will soon find out.

But who cares about that right now, I will be ready to jump into hell or high water and face Professor Dumbledore rage. But I need to get my hands on some of that healing tears, that the old man has hidden, these tears are literally a second life! Sorry, Wiggenweld Potion I say to my healing potion in my robe pocket, you will now be reassigned as back up since I have found something that is much better than you.

Anyways what is bargaining without starting out with an astronomical price!

After I named my price Professor Dumbledore took in a deep, quick intake of breath and nearly choked on his spittle. He started releasing great constant fits of coughs, I and the twins ran up to the old geezer, patting his back before he died on us. After a long while, the old man finally settled down, at the corner of my eye I could see the twins looking at me in a chastising manner.

Before I could say, "What!" to the two of them, Professor Dumbledore spoke up. "Listen here you little… punk! This is the second time that you nearly got me killed." As he continues to rant on, I think to myself, is it my fault that you are so fragile?

"And there is no way I am going to give you... how much teardrops of a phoenix did you ask for again?" Professor Dumbledore asked me with flames burning in his eyes.

"It was 300 ml, Professor!" Answer the teacher's pet, Fred.

"Yes, I am not going to give you 300 ml of phoenix teardrops. How about 30 ml, what is that like 3 teardrops? It is a good price, what do you say?"

I look at him with my eyebrows raised…


	72. Chapter 72

"Yes! Thank you, Mr Weasley," said Professor Dumbledore to Fred as he gave him a slight pat on the head. Then as quick as that Professor Dumbledore took his hand away, and Fred touched his head slowly and carefully in shock and reverence.

Fool! I think, the guy wanted to kill you a few moments ago, yes it was all fake, but still! If that were me, I would carry out this grudge for decades to come, forget about forgiving or befriending for that matter.

You can surely disregard worshipping as well. Actually, you know what! I don't even worship anyone! Hmm. Except maybe my mother, who I take as my role model, because who wouldn't want to, when you got somebody so OP as your relative. I really have an advantage over other kids, I think to myself amusingly; when a teacher asks, who is my role model? I could confidently say it's my mother!

I stirred awake from my musing once I heard the voice of Professor Dumbledore who was continuing on talking to me. "There is no way I am going to give you 300 ml of phoenix teardrops. I don't even have that much phoenix tears, to begin with, what do you think I look like to you, an immortal phoenix caretaker? No, no... listen here, how about I give you 30 ml; what is that like, three teardrops?" Professor Dumbledore, asked as he eyed me. "It is an excellent, fair price, what do you say, huh?"

I look at the Professor with my eyebrows raised in wonderment and amazement, since he was rubbing his hands together, in a sort of fashion that reminds me greatly of a greedy little merchant trying to get the perfect (lowest) price. If any wizard or witch who adamantly exalted Professor Dumbledore in their mind, their view about him would immediately shatter once they saw the sight of him at this moment.

"Do you think I am some sort of fool? What I am giving you something that can help you in your fight against Voldemort, what is three little phoenix drops compare to that?" I said as I crossed my arms together at my chest with a scowl clearly evident on my face.

Professor Dumbledore paused as he heard my response and his face slackened a bit. Good! I reflexed, let this make it clear to him that I am not some sort of easy prey that you can cheat! There is no way I am even letting a bronze Knut slip away from my grasp.

Seeing that his tactic did not work pan out, the stingy old geezer paused for a while, and you could see through the windows of his eyes that the gears of his mind are spinning round and round with ideas and tactics to try out, so that he could get a low price for my secret weapon.

Then as quick as that, the light flicked back on in his eyes, it seems like he has come up with another tactic. "Listen, Mr. Lovegood, why don't you do this deed from the depth of your heart? You could help so many…"

I placed my hand up in front of him to make him stop talking, and then said, "No, you listen here old man, if bring up that, from the goodness of your heart crap again". I said as I air quoted his quotes in mockery. "I swear I will trade my secret weapon off to Voldemort or one of his followers!"

Professor Dumbledore loudly gasped as did the twins as well; who were watching everything closely from the sidelines. "You wouldn't!" Professor Dumbledore shouted at me as he pointed his finger at me.

I snorted at the three of them as they overreacted. "Well, go ahead and try me!" Once I saw they were all silenced with my proclamation, I nodded my head to myself and continued on, "There is nothing you have to worry about as long as we can come to a FAIR compromise."

Professor Dumbledore slowly nodded his head in defeat, and then he paused while he was shaking his head to me. He rose up from his defeated state as his back straightened and his shoulders broadened. "If I am to be correct, Mr. Lovegood, I sure you too will follow through with your decision as well?" I nodded my head to him in a gesture showing that I agree.

"Good, I am sure as well that you will not be asking for some so ridiculous as 30 teardrops of phoenix tears?" I nodded my head once again, then I caught myself as quick as that, I looked up, and there was Professor Dumbledore, smiling at me.

Let out a good-hearted chuckle deep in my heart, once I saw the happy look on the old man's face. Man, I feel sad for him, he really thinks that I have fallen into his trap, but the truth is that you have fallen into mines all along.

"Alright, how does 100 ml sound, old man?" I asked as I put on a fake scowl on my face, as if I was the one suffering a loss.

"That is a bit too much, Mr. Lovegood! How about 80 ml of phoenix teardrops, huh?" Professor Dumbledore asked me as he tried to bargain for a lower price.

I looked at with him a scanning look, so the Professor does have nearly 10 phoenix teardrops, that is good to know.

I shook my head at his proposal, "It is too little in my view, what about 90 ml? That is only 9 teardrops!"

Professor Dumbledore peered at me for a while while he rubbed his grey beard, then he slowly nodded his head in confirmation. The deal has been struck between us!

"Well, what will be a deal with a handshake?" I asked Professor Dumbledore as I stuck out my right hand in front of him.


	73. Chapter 73

"Well then!" I said. "What is a deal without a proper handshake to seal it?" I asked Professor Dumbledore as I stuck out my right hand in front of him.

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head to my proposition, then reached out with his right hand and shook on it, sealing our deal right then and there.

Before we separated apart, I put forth a question to Dumbledore in a matter fact tone as if what I said is set in stone. "Would I still have your word Professor Dumbledore, that you will fulfil your end of the bargain, even if the secret weapon was not what you had expected?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Lovegood?" Professor Dumbledore asked as looked down at while taking his hand back as a disconcerted expression plastered his face.

"I ask this only so that we could be on the right page! I already told you many times, that my secret weapon is not what you would expect. But you forged on, and you all but forced me to spill the beans of what I got. You refused to give up, and you promised no matter what that you would do whatever is in your power to compensate me for the secret weapon I got. Isn't that correct, Professor?

"Yes, I did!" Professor Dumbledore said slowly, "but what is it that you have?"

"Nah ah ah!" I said as I waved my index right finger to Professor Dumbledore in a gesture showing that I mean NO! "First I want to see the phoenix tears then I will tell you the secret weapon I have!"

"Fine!" Professor Dumbledore said as he took out a flask from his robe which was a clear liquid that was pearly and thick. "Here you go, just take it. I am very tired of this back and forth!"

"Thank you very much, Professor!" I said as I stared at the clear flask that shined red and gold once in a while if you put it in the light even if it is as clear as water. Interesting, I think to myself as some drool builds up at the corners of my mouth.

"Alright then Mr Lovegood, either give this secret weapon or tell me about it if it isn't an item," Professor Dumbledore said as he is looked at me readily.

I slowly ripped my gaze away from the flask with the phoenix tears and turned around to face Professor Dumbledore who was peering at me. I felt slightly ashamed as the old man looked at me kindly, but how else am I supposed to get my hands on these miracle healing items.

"Well!" I said as I cleared my throat stiffly. "My ultimate secret was punching you in the balls!"

After I spoke there was silence all around, everyone was muted by the shock of my words. You could even let a cold breeze slice through the silence and you won't even hear a peep. Especially Professor Dumbledore, who had look on his face that showed that he wanted to trounce me. But he couldn't with his eyes nearly popping out and his mouth hanging wide open in daze state.

Seeing that nobody was talking at all, I spoke up to you know, defend myself because I am starting to get weird looks from the twins. "The idea was that you won't be trying to cast a spell anytime soon!"

But it seems like my excuse does not fly through, Professor Dumbledore looks sicken as his hand's slight touches his balls. He must have had a slight cold breeze pass through his robe when he heard what I said.

To make matters even worse Fred spoke up and said. "That is cold!" As he let out a wolfish whistle. From the corner of my eyes, I could see George nodding his to that statement as well.

I click my tongue to myself, what else was I supposed to do! The old man really did look like he wanted to kill us for a moment there.

As I was waited for Professor Dumbledore angry ranting to begin and for him to ask for the phoenix tears back. I heard him speak up with the most unusual response to this situation. "A deal is a deal and I intend to honor my side of the barging even if you find yourself not in the best of situations!"

I crane my head up from my discomfort and stare at the old geezer in astonishment and bewilderment. He is forgiving and forgetting just like that, I think to myself. This is not him at all, from what I could gather about Dumbledore so far in my short conversation is that he would be jumping up and down in anger and indignation, falling short for casting a few nasty spells at me. The old man has a good heart, but he is a penny pincher, it is as simple as that!

This quick show of defeat from the Professor smells fishy to me very much, but what can I do? Press On?! That would be absolutely shameless! It seems like I will have to lower my head and offer my thanks for now and find out later what is wrong.

Before we could all turn away from this awkward conversation an infuriating voice broke that apart. "Wow! Are you just going to leave things at that Professor?" Fred asked

Thankfully Professor Dumbledore did not answer that silly question. Since he rubbed his glabella with two fingers as he continued to ignore to Fred's incessant blabbering. After he saw he was done, Professor Dumbledore sighed in relief and asked me. "You know what let's make this simple just hand over to me the Doxy Queen, and I will be on my way, okay?"


	74. Chapter 74

"You know what!" Professor Dumbledore said as he lifted both of his hands up into the air in exasperation. "Let's make this very simple, just hand over the Doxy Queen to me, and I will be on my way, okay?" He finished saying, as he gazed down at me, especially the Doxy Queen who was still hiding in the bosom of my robe's pocket.

"Alright, alright... I am going to hand over the Doxy Queen to you, so slow your horses down!" I said to Professor Dumbledore as I waved my hand up and down in a gesture telling him to slow down and take it easy.

I dragged the Doxy Queen out of my robe's pocket since it appears like she does not want to leave my side at all, I thought to myself self-importantly. The Doxy Queen whimpered at me as I forcefully withdrew her claws off of my robe one by one since she had a hard clasp. Ultimately, I was able to remove the Doxy Queen off of my robe and held her up in my arms so that I could face her. She gazed down at me with something that sort of reminds me of puppy eyes, as I held her aloft.

"Look!" I said to the Doxy Queen, who could clearly understand human speech. "You will be going with Professor Dumbledore, and he will have your memory checked. After that, he will give you a nice home in the Forbidden Forest, where you could rebuild and make a new swarm of Doxies. Now then run along, okay?"

The Doxy Queen nods her head to me slowly and unsure, as she makes little whining noises. "Don't be afraid!" I said to the Doxy Queen as I raised my eyebrow at her. "I will make sure to come to look for you, after everything is sorted out, okay?"

She nodded her head to me once again this time much fast as she heard my promise, and a small smile flashed through my face once I saw that the Doxy Queen agreed. "Good!" I said to myself once I see that she is coming along well and agree with my plan. I take her and hand her to Professor Dumbledore as I give him a glare and say to him, "if anything happens to her... well then you better make sure your balls are safe at all times!"

Back at his little corner Fred let loose a wolfish whistle, and George chuckled along at my threat to Professor Dumbledore. Fred and his whistling I think to myself, on the other hand, Professor Dumbledore disregard my warning thoroughly since what can a mosquito bite do to an elephant when he knows where it will come from.

I snort to myself distaste at Professor Dumbledore complete disregard of my threat. One thing a man should never overlook, is the defense of your balls, it is the one place where you know that you might get hit in, at a fight, but you would still never expect it coming.

Well whatever I think to myself, I was able to cheat from you all these phoenix teardrops. So, I am the one that came out with some grand winnings!

"Very Well then I will be heading off if the three of you don't mind." Professor Dumbledore said as he slightly tilted his head to the twins and me and with a whip of his robe he turned around and walked off. Also, I must add, the old man had a slight jump to his step as I watched him walk away into the distance, as if he was happy!

Mhh now that is interesting I muse, as I rub my chin in contemplation. I part of me is shouting to go after the old man and ask him what is making him so happy when he should be is a devastated mood! But even I know that is wrong since I just robbed the man blind. As much as I want to unravel this mystery I cannot go back and do; well as they say, 'you don't kick a gift horse in the mouth.'

I rouse up from my musing at once when I hear George's voice, "Well then, are you going to show us the phoenix teardrops or not?"

"Oh! Sorry, my mind was just off in clouds. Don't fret I am going to take out the Phoenix Tears so slow your horses down. Shesh!" I said as I fumbled with my robe pockets to take out the phoenix teardrops. Sweat fingers I curse, it seems like I was more nervous than I would admit in that close fight with Professor Dumbledore.

I finally manage to take it out and hand it over to George, so he could see it up close in all its glory, all while glaring at Fred who tried to get a closer look to my miracle medicine. "Yeah, and make sure that Fred doesn't get a peep at my new life saving magical item!" I said to George who was twirling my flask around in his hand with his eyes glittering with stars. "Okay!" George said as he awkwardly smiled at his twin and shrugged his shoulders.

Fred ignored his brother's gestures and cracked a weak smile at me once he heard my proclamation and rubbed his hands together in an effort showing that he was trying to gather and start reasoning with me to justify himself. But I spin around from him before he could start talking, and there was Professor McGonagall walking towards as from where Professor Dumbledore went.

Professor McGonagall made her way to us and where the battle sight was, she craned her neck from side to side as he observed the battlefield. "Good, it seems like Albus did a wonderful job of taking care of those annoying little pests!" she said to herself, but it was loud enough for the three of us to hear.


	75. Chapter 75

Professor McGonagall made her way toward us, and where the battle sight was. She craned her neck from side to side as he observed the battlefield. Finally, she spoke up and said, "Good, it seems like Albus did a wonderful job of taking care of those annoying little pests!" She added after finishing surveying the battlefield, but it was loud enough for the three of us to hear.

At once she wiped around to look at the three of us, who we were sweaty from all the hard work we did for our new shop, and all the running we did, when we were being chased after that huge ass doxy swarm. I might also add that the three of us also smelled, and we were tracking in a lot of dust and dirt, so we weren't the best of sights to look upon when Professor McGonagall sharp gaze landed at us.

The three of us immediately started to wither under Professor McGonagall sharp disappointing stare, in a school made up of growing up kids that stay throughout most of the whole year, there has to be a motherly figure to take care of and watch over all those kids. In this boarding school of Hogwarts, it is Professor McGonagall that takes on this role!

She is always there for emotional support for all the students. She makes sure that little kids like George and Fred, and I would admit that I am included as well, are always presentable for school. She is always there to give helpful advice, and I do believe that one time I saw her giving an older girl, who was going through puberty, some advice. She is constantly there for everyone and anyone, and I cannot use enough words to describe the help she provides repeatedly.

She doesn't have to do all this since it is not in her pay grade, but that is what makes her great, she does it anyways, helping little pesky kids that are not her own. I for one can never understand how she is able to and willing to do it since I don't give a shit about these kids, but I can appreciate it from a distance.

I don't know why the books don't mention all of this, but then again, a novel cannot really cover a person's day to day life however good it may be, I would guess. All in all, I don't know how this school would have been able to run smoothly with Professor McGonagall constantly being there for all these kids with all their issues. Man, I would think it would break out into anarchy!

"What happened to you the three of you?" Professor McGonagall asked as her lips curled up in a distasteful manner as her eyes buried into us. We looked at each other with awkward expression plastered on our faces, how are we going to answer that question!

Are we going to say that we were being chased by the whole doxy swarm? Nah ah! Professor McGonagall is clearly going to become suspicious of us, and will most certainly ask why we were the only people in the school who were being chased by the whole lot of them. Then we will once again have to answer her by revealing that it all started at the old unused bathroom.

Afterwards, things will start to spiral downwards from there since it would become clear that we had something to do with this accident. And from all the damage caused by this doxy swarm that has befallen on to the school, somebody must give an answer or face punishment. That would be clearly us if we answered Professor McGonagall question, expulsion would be the minimum sort of punishment for this fiasco, although we did not cause it, we were the only ones anywhere near it.

But thankfully Fred was quick on his feet and answered Professor McGonagall question in a matter of fact tone that did not raise any suspicion. "Thank God you are here Professor McGonagall, you won't believe the sort of experience we had today!" Fred said as he was nearly jumping in a false sense of joy and also real fear at the situation he found himself in, but he did well to cover it with a fabricated sense of his exploit through the day.

"We were minding our own business and heading off to our dorms to study, when all of a sudden, a half of a dozen of little fairy like creatures came out of nowhere and attacked us!" As he was in the middle of his little story, I interrupted him and said, "those magical creatures are called Doxies!" Fred glanced at me and said, "Yes those Doxies came out of nowhere and attacked us!"

I shook my head to myself as Fred continued to rant on, at least make your story believable I thought to myself, fairy-like creatures? Come on man, everyone here knows what a doxy is!

"We were able to fire a few spells at them to delay them until we hide and that was when we Professor Dumbledore came walking down the hallway! You should have been there, it was a battle I will ever forget! In five minutes top, he wiped their asses and left as soon as that."

"Okay, that is more than enough Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said as she held out her hand for him to stop prattling on. It seems like I am not the only one here, who cannot stand Fred talking on and on for more than five minutes. Man, I feel bad for George who has been with him for all those years, but then again, he could be as bad as his twin sometimes.

"The three of you should head off to your dorm rooms and make sure to freshen up while you are there! Well then why are you standing around like halfwits, run along!"


	76. Chapter 76

"The three of you will head off to your dorm rooms as quickly as possible. There you make sure to freshen up, since I can smell the unpleasant stench coming off of the three of you, from all the across to here!" Professor McGonagall said in a commanding tone, as she waved us away with a light flick of her left hand, while she also rudely pinched her nose at us.

HEY! I shouted to myself in a wounded manner, as I saw her make that mannerless gesture at me... and the twins, but mostly ME! How absolutely impertinent, I thought secretly, not daring at all to voice it out loud and put it out in the open, so that Professor McGonagall could not hear it. Honestly, there is definitely no way I am going to try to test Professor McGonagall patience at all! The lady can seriously rack up a big ass storm when you get on her nerves.

Anyways, still feeling hurt from that declaration Professor McGonagall made, I try to find solace in myself by telling myself; that I don't smell bad! I would think... Meh, why not test it out, a little part of me whispers all-knowingly, but deep down I know what Professor McGonagall said was true. And now that she pointed it out and it is out in the open, I could now distinctly notice that something unpleasant is coming from the twins.

But my pride reared its ugly head up to try and test the statement, I took a very slight and quick whiff near my armpit area and that was all I needed to quickly recoiled back from the horrible smell. Man o man, I do really need a shower!

It seems like I was not the only to catch a whiff of myself, the twins both had a screwed up face and George was rubbing his nose back and forth. I looked up and Professor McGonagall had an all-knowing smile on her face as she eyeballed us. Seeing that her point has come across and been evidently comprehended, she made to leave us to our thoughts.

After she made to turn around and leave, I released a great big breath I did not even know I was holding back. Job well done! I thought of Fred who managed to not bring down suspicion upon us with his excessive talking, as I wiped away some sweat I imagined from my forehead. Danm, who knew that I was that frightened of being caught, but what can a say Professor McGonagall always has that sort of stern look upon her which makes it hard to lie or get away with mischief.

"Well, then why are you standing around like halfwits, run along!" Professor McGonagall shouted at us in irritation, once she looked back upon us. She gestured with her index finger in the direction leading to the stairway, not wanting to bring upon ourselves the legendary wrath of Professor McGonagall, I am ashamed to say that we scurried way like nothing more than little rats.

The very next day, the school was able to get back to some semblance of working order, thanks to all the staff members' efforts. The professors were able to take care of the few remaining doxies hiding in the school, and Filch had to clean up every single mess that there was in the school, I have to say, watching him groan and work himself tireless was... savory.

Sheesh, if I had to name the one thing I do not like about Hogwarts at all, it would definitely be Filch. The man clearly despises all the kids at Hogwarts just because we got magic, and he doesn't, I have no idea why Professor Dumbledore even hired him! He must have felt bad for the little shit and his irksome cat, I little part of me thought slyly.

Now that this whole thing about a doxy swarm attacking the school was behind us all, classes were back in session. I don't even know how this school is still open after this whole fiasco. But then again, this school has been encroached upon by two Professors that are evil wizards in disguise, it also has been under assault by a behemoth of a snake, and it has been under lockdown by soul-sucking creatures. Also, could I add that Hogwarts has been the sight of not just one battle, but two!

So, I do not think that this place will be shutting down anything in the near future! Anyways, the pressing thing right for the twins and me is that mysterious door in the old unused bathroom where all the doxies come out of. But we cannot do anything, our hands are literally tied. If we go back running to the bathroom which is clearly not in service, we might run into Professor Dumbledore, who is on the trail of this mysterious... case.

With that, not only will we be drawing his attention, but he could also throw the blame upon us. Just because the school will never be shutting down, does not mean that the Headmaster or Headmistress is safe. And just what happened in book five of the Harry Potter books, shows that clearly, the Headmaster can be booted!

So just to recap, we cannot go anywhere near the origin site of this incident! All we can do is wait for this to blow over so that we can move in and uncover this mystery. And I know the perfect time that we could carry out whatever we would need, the end of term feast! I do not know what to say, am I a genius or am I a genius. This timing meets all the categories, it is the end of the year and all the students are excited and merry, while the teachers are overjoyed and elated. Nobody would expect some three first years to be up to anything.


	77. Chapter 77

I know the perfect time that we could carry out whatever we would need to do, the end of term feast! In the recesses of my mind, I yell out to myself smugly; I do not know what to say, am I a genius or am I a genius. This timing checks out all the categories, and it is the end of the school year, so that means all the students are super excited and out merry making. On the other hand, the teachers are overjoyed and elated that we, as the students, are finally out of their hairs for a good three months.

It is in these moments that nobody would expect some three first years to be up to any sort of devious misbehavior. Therefore, that will be the moment that the three of us shall strike out!

I told the twins the plan I have come up with, and they eagerly agreed with it, since they too really wanted to figure out this mystery as bad as me. Thus, in the weeks following our little escapade back in the olden restroom when the Doxy swarm was awoken, we continued to excruciatingly count the days remaining until our little break out will be carried out.

The days went by, we continued to go to our classes, and carry on with our school life. We also made sure to first and foremost act perfectly normal, you know, just in case that Professor Dumbledore might be secretly spying on upon us and what not.

What can I say, the old man is very powerful, that fight with the whole doxy swarm was proof enough, he did not even break a single sweat so that he could wreak them. I do not know why the book does not make that case and point or repeat over and over so that, us as the readers could get that through our heads.

Anyways with this new spell modeling stuff my mother just introduced me to, the old geezer has to have some very good spying spells up his sleeves, or he could have made it by himself in a jiffy. With that in the back of my mind, I took special care to act perfectly normal, and I also made sure to share my worries with the two knuckle heads in History class. Why not, it is absolutely the most ideal time to bring it up since the way Professor Binns continues to drone on and on, I do not thing Professor Dumbledore has the heart to try and listen in on Professor Binns lessons.

But before all that though, I made sure to take a trip to Hagrid's hut, so that I could check on the Doxy Queen. I did promise her I will be back to see her, and I do not want to alienate her this soon into our relationship.

Today was a warm day out, seeing as it was late spring time, therefore I was dressed lightly so for the occasion. I walked up to a small wooden house at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and knocked on the wooden door, three times, if you are wondering, just as a gentleman would do so accordingly. I lightly stepped back from the door, crossed both of my hands behind my back and waited and waited...

After a good minute or two of waiting, I immediately started to get impatient, so I step forward once more and knock again on the wooden door with three loud crispy bangs. I step back once more just in case Fang, like always, decided to come barreling towards me with all his disgusting slobber once the door is opened, I do not want to take a shower for a second time thanks to that dog! Anyways for the second time, I did not get any response back.

Mhmm! I thought, it seems like nobody is in for the day, I walked up to the window to peer inside and have a look so that I can confirm my theory. Yep, not a single soul in sight, I told myself since there is not a hint of movement inside the hut or for that matter, not a single light on in the place. I pried away my eyes from the window and stepped back once I saw that there is no point in staying around here since Hagrid is not present.

I started to walk away from the hut back to the school, but some faint voices caught the attention of my ears. I turned to the direction that the voice was coming from and followed it, in most part thanks to my curiosity that needed to be satisfied. I craned my neck from side to side as I tried to figure out which place the voice was coming from as I continued to walk on, and here I was back to Hagrid's hut. I walked past the hut and for clearly obvious reasons; I just check that place from up to down, side to side, and every nook and cranny.

Behind Hagrid's hut is a small garden and a pen to house magical creatures, I look far off into the distance and there was Hagrid, walking toward his cabin and his annoying huge black dog, Fang. But what clearly caught my attention was a small bundle of purple-blackish form in Hagrid's massive arms.

"HAGRID!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I started to run towards him as I waved my right hand from side to side overhead. Fang noticed me first and just as I feared, he decided to come barreling towards me with all his disgusting slobber flying around in the air. Fuck me, I thought as Fang flew toward me at once when he was in very close distance, and then I started to back away then run away as I saw that Fang did not want to give up his hug, all the while I was shouting incoherently like a little girl.


	78. Chapter 78

Fuck me! I shouted exasperatedly in my mind, as Fang immediately bound toward me once he was in very close striking distance, and then I sensibly decided to start back away very slowly from this bat shit crazy dog.

But that did not seem to work at all, actually it appeared to have the opposite effect, since Fang begin to get aggressive, as he started to hoon in upon me with more determination. With that, I promptly started to run away, as it looks like Fang did not want to give up his big old hug at all, and all the while I was shouting incoherently like a little girl.

A large booming voice instantly broke apart the madness that was going on in the back of Hagrid's yard, "Fang! Come here this instant." Hagrid shouted at the top of his lungs with his pupils nearly rounding up into slits once he let loose his direct order to his dog. Fang started to slow down with his chase at Hagrid's command, and then all but came to a complete stop.

He jerked his head from side to side, contemplating in my view since his little beady eyes looked like they were weighing up the options available, if that is remotely possible for a dog, but with the insinuate this dog has shown so far I wouldn't throw this little theory out the window, yet. Anyways Fang swept his head from side to side looking at Hagrid and me, and like I said, he was considering his next course of action.

As Hagrid came into view, Fang quickly made up his mind and decided to listen to Hagrid's command. He gave me a long glance before he treaded off, making sure that his message has come across and that I got his meaning loud and clear; I will get you next time so make sure you make your bed when I come for you in the middle of the night.

Or something along that line, but man, these animals at Hogwarts, are a really big safety hazard to all students that are in the school; we have a cat that really wants to ruin any and all students' life here, and make sure that their stay is as miserable as possible. On the opposite end, we have a dog that wants to smother everyone to death with bone-crushing hugs and wet sloppy kisses.

A minuscule part of my mind points out that; no it is not the whole student body that these two fiendish little pets are going after, but it is just me who they continually go are after time and time again. Damn it! Another part of my mind starts shouting around self-important; why else would these two vile beings be coming after expect for one reason, how handsome I am, those two really want to stain my beauty!

Man, when the mood calls for it, I could be very funny sometimes, I reflect to myself sarcastically as I rub my chin together. I arouse myself from my musing and turn my full attention back that the dreadful black dog, who is now being given a stern speech by Hagrid, but I know for sure that it is going into one ear and out the next. But as they say, do not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and make sure take those small winnings while you got them in your hands.

After a good long while, I think Hagrid finally got tired of continually talking on and on, to Fang and decided to save his energy and spittle for much better things that do not include clamoring to your dog for what feels like a life time.

Hagrid turned away from Fang then walked towards me with that small bundle in his humongous arms, "I be sorry about that Caelum, Fang can get mighty excited when he meets good ole friends, too excited fer my taste, but that be jus' how he be. Anyways enough of my rambling, how are you, huh? And what brings you to my little house today?" Hagrid asked me and he did exactly what he said he was sorry about, he continued on rambling, but who could deny him that. This is Hagrid, the most friendliest adult that I know of, and he is also the person who gathers rare magical ingredients, so there is no way I am going to ruin a perfectly great business relationship with my partner just because he talks too much.

After Hagrid put out his question, I put on my winning smile, and answered with, "Can't I come to greet a good old pal?"

Hagrid glances at me with his eyebrow half raised, with some level of amusement and cynicism plastered on his face, "You know I do not have any magical ingredients ready today." Hagrid says as he disregards me and walks towards his hut, "so what really brings you here today." He finishes with, as he comes to a semi-halt while giving me an all knowing wink. My smile falters a little bit when I hear him, damn this big old half breed and any one who dares think or says Hagrid is a simpleton, I think to myself.

If somebody was to perfectly fit the mold of the idiom of, you can't judge a book by its cover, that would be Hagrid. The man looks like a big lumbering dolt, but he is absolutely the opposite of that little misconception. Either people just do know it, or they prefer to not acknowledge it because it would shatter their little perfect illusion.

"No, I am not here to collect some magical ingredients today, but to see the Doxy Queen." I said with no joy in my tone, because why would there be since I just been had like a little bitch.


End file.
